


Plaything

by HyperRedFox



Series: Plaything [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 52,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperRedFox/pseuds/HyperRedFox
Summary: Delirious has been in love with his best friend for years, but has never had the guts to tell him. Near the end of their senior year of high school though, he decided to make the last few months all about them, in hopes that he can make him see the good in their small town.Ohm had been living an adult life while still being a teenager. After a year of couch hoping and sleeping in his car, things are just starting to get easier after he gets an apartment. However, the stress from bills, rent, work, and school are finally starting to get to him. He's tired. He wants a way to relieve stress.When Ohm sees something that he wasn't suppose to see, how will it change his relationship with Delirious? How will Delirious react to the plans Ohm has for him? And what will happen to Vanoss when his best friend disappears from his life, and he sees him with someone he never thought would be his rival?*WARNING* This story contains a lot of smut, rape, blackmail, and cursing. Do Not read if you do not feel comfortable with any of these.





	1. The Secret

**Author's Note:**

> __  
> **Before you read this story, please read this warning.**  
>   
> 
> __  
> **This story contains blackmail and rape. I do not endorse either of these. So if you are bothered by either of these topics, please do not read this story. This also will not be a big, romantic love story.**  
>   
> 
> __  
> **Please note that all of this is a work of fiction. The characters will act different from the people they are based on, victims of rape not act the way the victim in this story acts (sometimes), and this story would end very differently than in real life.**  
>   
> 
> __  
> **Please do not read this story if you are bothered by smut or rape.**  
>   
> 
> __  
> **Thank you, and if you choose to continue reading, "enjoy" the story.**  
> 

***Warning* Soft-core smut**

*Delirious' POV*

Screams fill the stadium as Vanoss smashes his stick into the puck, scoring the winning goal for our school. Since he joined the team freshman year, it's been no surprise to me seeing our school's hockey team become the best team in our district. He's always been amazing at everything he does, so nothing ever surprises me about him.

Once I see his team make their way to the locker rooms, I take off running to my car, knowing that as soon as he changes his clothes, I was going to be his ride home, and I always look forward to that twenty minute drive to his house. Just me and him.

I know, I sound really pathetic right now, but I can't help myself. I've been in love with Vanoss for years now, and I want to spend as much time with him as I can get, especially now. We're currently in our senior year of high school, and this is Vanoss' last year in this shit-hole of a town. He'll be leaving in a few months, and I plan on making sure to spend as much of my time with him, even if I'm unlucky, and he doesn't see me as anything but a friend, I plan on being by his side.

I shut my eyes and start to lend my head back as I think of the idea of Vanoss and I being together. The idea of hugging him, kissing him, holding his hand, cuddling up with him. As the idea of us together starts to get steamier, I slowly feel myself growing hard, but I quickly snap out of it when I hear someone calling my nickname. I quickly turn around and press my crouch on the side of my car and look around, trying to find the person who called my name.

_Thank god I always wear this mask._

At first, I don't really see anyone. However, I do see someone in a gray hoodie, wearing a mask, walking from the sidewalk to towards me. As he gets closer, I see the design on his mask, and I know exactly who it is.

"Hey Ohm!"

"Delirious!"

He then picks up speed and runs over to me, arms out towards me. I then throw my arms out towards him, pressing my body to my car, and resting my arms on the top of it. When he gets to my car, he puts his arms on top of my car and grabs my forearms.

"Ohm! You're alive!"

As soon as I say that, I feel a cold hand on the back of my neck. "He could be a zombie," I hear Vanoss say as he puts his bag on the ground.

A few months ago, Ohm's mom kicked him out of his house to please her new husband. Since then, he was forced to live out of his car, jump from couch to couch, and get a job at a local computer store to get money for food and now, an apartment. Myself and some of my closest friends have seen the place, and, although it is a very shitty studio, it's much better than sleeping in a car.

"I promise, I'm not," Ohm says, holding his hands up. "I had to take up overtime at work to pay my bills."

"Are you just getting off," I ask. He nods. "Why are you going to the bus stop? What happened to your car?"

"That's another reason why I'm working overtime. I had to take my car into the shop yesterday. There was a hole in the hose for my AC, so I had to get it replaced."

"Shit man," Vanoss says, letting his arm fall around my shoulder. "That couldn't have been cheap."

"Originally, it wasn't. I'm just lucky the guy is my boss's brother, and he felt sorry for me. He dropped the price a lot."

"That's one of the only good things about this shit hole of a town," Vanoss says under his breath.

I look away, and sigh to myself. _Vanoss has made it clear for years that he doesn't like living here anymore. I just wish he would remember some of the good things about this place that he would miss. Like, maybe, me._

"So why do you still have to work overtime," Vanoss asks.

"I have some bills coming up, and I won't be able to afford them after spending my money on the car. Anyways, it was great catching up with you guys, but I need to go catch my bus."

"Wait," I say just as Ohm starts to turn away. "I can give you a ride home."

"I appreciate the offer, but I don't want you to go out of your way."

"Your apartment is only a few blocks from Evan's house; it would only take a couple minutes, so, I don't mind."

He then turns back to us and says, "Alright. Thank you."

I smile and unlock the car. Ohm jumps into the back seat, Evan goes around and takes the passenger seat, and I jump into driver and start the car. As I drive us away from the business side of town, we continue to talk about when Ohm will finally be able to play with us again. The answer wasn't exactly what we were hoping for.

"I just need to get wifi for my apartment and get a day off of work and I could start playing and recording again. I'm just not too sure when that'll happen."

"... Well, you know, Luke has suggested we do a live stream to help get you the money you need to get you back on YouTube."

He chuckles, "Of course Cartoonz wants to do that. Well, I appreciate the offer, but even if you guys did the stream, I wouldn't accept the money. This is something I need to do by myself."

"But you shouldn't have to do this," Evan yells. "You're only 17; you've been living on the streets for over a year because of the pieces of shits you're parents married! Right now, you should be worried about which college you're going to go to, and what you're going to be doing over the weekend; not how many hours do I have to work just to make sure I can eat or have a warm bed!"

"Vanoss," I say, turning my head towards him to glare at him.

"No, it's fucking bullshit that less than six months ago, you where jumping from couch to couch, living in your car, losing weight by the day, and almost dropped out of high school do to the fucking stress! You have a apartment now, but you still need money, which isn't a problem for any of us. Just let us help you!"

I look in the rearview mirror and see Ohm at off his mask and glare at Evan. "Vanoss, I get that all of you guys care about me, and none of you liked what happened to me, but this is my life. Yes, it's unfair that my parents chose two assholes that didn't want anything to do with me and they sided with them. Yes, it's unfair that I had to sleep in my car and jump from friend's house to friend's house just to have somewhere else to sleep; and yes, it's unfair that although I still talk to my parents from time to time, neither has offered to give me anything to make these passing months easier for me. But I need to ask you this; what good would you guys giving me money do? If it was from my parents, I could accept it as a way to help me since I'm their kid. But from you guys, I would feel like I needed to pay all of you back. I would be trying to work even harder, because now my friends are trying to help me, and I have no way to pay them back for all of the nice things that they've done for me since I ended up in this situation."

"But-"

"I appreciate everything you guys have done for me so far, but I need to do the rest on my own."

I pull up to Evan's house and put the car in park. He just mutters a low bye to us and gets out of the car. I hear Ohm sigh and lean back into his seat. "You know how hard headed he is," I tell him. "He's worried about you; we all are. He just has a hard time separating his feelings for this town with the people in it."

"I know, and I'm sorry for making you guys worry, but I'm fine. Though, I wish I had someone to cuddle with who will reassure me that I'll be fine."

I sigh, knowing how he feels. I then put a smile back on my face and ask him, "Do you want to jump up front, or am I moonlighting as a taxi now?"

He chuckles and gets out of the car, and jumps into the passenger seat next to me. As I drive the few blocks to his apartment complex, we continue to talk and joke around. As soon as we get to his complex, I pull into a parking spot and put the car in park. I give him a quick hug and watch him grab his bag, get out of my car, and walk through the door to his building. I sigh and lean back into my seat. It's nice seeing Ohm again, I just wish he would let us help him. Although I won't push it as hard as Evan, I care about him and want to help. If only he wasn't so stubborn.

Just as I reach over to put my car into reverse, I see something in the corner of my eye. I lean over and pull out something tucked under the passenger seat. It's Evan's hockey jersey... The very one he was wearing at tonight's game. I bring it closer to me and feel how damp it is, and I can slightly smell Evan's sweat soaked into it.

Without thinking, I bring the jersey to my nose and I take a deep breath. I allow images of Evan and myself to pop through my mind and I take pure pleasure in them.

_Evan and I holding hands as we walk from class to class._

_Evan stealing little kisses every time he see me._

_I shut my eyes and feel every muscle in my body relax._

_Evan and I going on little dates throughout our small town._

_Evan and I cuddling in my car after._

My hand slowly travels up to my crouch and I start rubbing myself.

_Evan and I kissing as he lays me on my back._

_Evan stripping himself and myself down._

I unzip my pants and pull myself out, bringing the jersey down and wrapping it around me. I slowly start to pump myself with it, but soon pick up in speed as the images in my mind get worse and worse. My body tingles as I imagine Evan kissing every part of my body, dragging his tongue all over me. I moan loudly as I pick up even more speed, pumping myself as fast as I can, and I take my free hand and slide it up my shirt, playing with my nipples. I arch my back and moan as I continue doing this for what could be a total of ten minutes before I feel the knot form in me. I try to hold myself back, but I soon find it pointless. I yell out Evan's name as I feel myself release into his jersey, and I fall back into the seat.

I smile to myself as I swipe away the sweat dripping down my forehead and throw his jersey into the back seat. Carefully, I tuck myself back into my pants, and I sit up. I prepare to put the car into reverse again, writing a mental note to myself to wash Evan's jersey when I get home, but I jump when I hear a knock on my window on the passenger side.

Through the steamy window, I can make out a outline of a man with longish brown slicked-back hair, and I can see that he has a grey hoodie on. I gulp as I keep my eye on the man, and I roll the window down without looking. It's Ohm.

"Uh, hey, Delirious... I-uh... I left my mask in your backseat..."

I slowly turn my head to the back seat, and see, right under the cum filled jersey, is Ohm's mask. After doing a quick, silent prayer that none of the cum gets on the mask, I reach over and pull it out. I then hand it to him through the window, but he just stares at me for what could be a few seconds, but it feels like an eternity.

He then slowly reaches into the car and takes the mask from me. "Thanks... I'll see you tomorrow," he quick says before running back into the apartment building.

Shocked, I roll up my window and bash my head into the steering wheel. _I'm such a fucking idiot!_


	2. I'll Do Anything

I feel my stomach twist into knots as I step out of my car and walk towards the school. I thought about staying home today, pretending to be sick, but I knew I couldn't do that. I had to give Evan his jersey back, and even if I didn't want to, I have to talk to Ohm. I don't want him to tell anyone about what he saw last night, and I need to know how much he saw. Part of me is hoping that he came out and saw the steam covered windows and the silhouette of me throwing the jersey back and putting my dick back in my pants, but part of me knows that he saw a lot more.

After I walk into the school, I go straight to my locker and throw almost everything into it, only keeping out my bag, the books and notebooks for my first class, and Evan's jersey. After I close my locker, I'm suddenly shoved into it. Before I can react, someone grabs me in a headlock and starts giving me a noogie. After struggling for a bit, I break out of their hold and look over to them as they laugh at me. I start laughing as well, while I walk over and punch the arm of the only fucker who had the balls to fuck my sister.

"You're an asshole, Luke!"

"Come on, you know you love me!"

"Whatever." Him and I start walking to our first class together, since they're right next to each other.

"So how was Vanoss' game last night?"

"Amazing as always. Evan scored the winning goal, and-" I start rambling on about the game and Evan. Cartoonz knows about my feelings for him. I mean, he's my best friend. I tell him everything.

After a minute of talking, I finally tell him that we ran into Ohm before we left the parking lot, and he stops me. "Wait, y'all ran into Ohm? How's he doing? Does he need help? Did you tell him about my idea?"

"Yeah, we saw him. I gave him a ride home, actually. He says that he's doing fine, but he has to work overtime just to pay his bills. And I did tell him about your idea, but he turned it down."

He sighs, "I should have known he would."

Ohm recently decided to work at the lunch lines during lunch in order to get some free food, and he doesn't have any classes with any of us, so we haven't really been able to hang out with him. All of us missed him, but no one missed him more than Cartoonz. It was like he lost his brother for a while. I hated seeing him like that, but I knew how much it hurt him to see Ohm go through all of that and not accept any help from us other than a bed every now and then.

As soon as we get to our class rooms, I see Evan sitting on my desk, and I smile a bit. I then hug Cartoonz goodbye before walking in. "Hey Evan, you forgot something in my car again." I then fish out his jersey from my bag and throw it at him.

He catches it with one hand and laughs. "I know. My mom was yelling at me for making you wash it again."

"It's never a problem, but dude, why do you keep leaving it in there?"

"I don't know. Maybe I like seeing you clean up after me."

"Whatever, do it again and I'm going to charge you."

We continue talking for a few minutes before the bell rings and we start class. The hour passes by so slowly, but I don't mind. As long as I'm next to Evan, my mind always seems to be clear of any form of worry, that is, until the bell rings and I'm snapped back to reality.

Then, I start thinking about last night again, and Ohm. I need to find him today and talk to him, but worry sets into my mind as I wonder how I'm going to do that. I don't have a single class with him, and I can't talk to him at lunch. Anytime we try, we get yelled at by the lunch ladies. _How the hell am I suppose to talk to him?_

"Delirious?!"

I scream as I fall out of my seat, crashing to the ground. Everyone left in the classroom start to laugh at me as Evan helps me up.

"Dude, are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"Where were you?"

"I have no idea. Somewhere in the back of my head, I guess."

"Oh shit, don't do that again. I don't want to know what's back there, man."

"Why do you say that like it's a bad thing?"

He opens his mouth but quickly shuts it before patting me on the back. "Let's just get to gym before you make me worry about your sanity again."

I roll my eyes and follow him as we walk to the opposite side of the school, where the gym is. After the long walk, Evan just takes off his shirt the moment we're in the locker room, puts on his jersey, and walks back out, since he was already wearing gym shorts. I laugh at him before I walk over to my gym locker and open it. I throw my bag in it and take out my grey t-shirt and gym shorts. I then take off my light blue jacket and white t-shirt and put them in the locker.

"Delirious..."

I freeze when I hear my name being called. Evan and I were a little late, so there was no one in the locker room... or at least, there was supposed to be... _why..._

I slowly turn around and see Ohm stepping out from behind the row of lockers behind me, causing my heart to start beating much harder and faster than I ever thought it could.

"What are you doing here, Ohm?"

"We... we need to talk about last night..."

We just stare at each other for the longest minute of my life. I never thought I could feel awkward around my friends, but somehow, I proved that it was possible with the worst secret I could ever mistakenly let out.

"What the fuck did I see last night?"

"... That depends... how much did you see?"

"I-I came out, hoping I could catch you before you left, and... and I saw you... I SAW YOU WRAPPING VANOSS' JERSEY AROUND YOUR FUCKING DICK!"

I jump over and slap my hand over his mouth. "Dude, don't say that so loudly!"

He pushes me away from him. "How am I suppose to be quiet about this?! Dude, what the fuck were you doing?! Why the fuck did you do that?! Why did you jerk off with it?! Why in the middle of my apartment complex?! How did you not see me staring at you in fucking shock the whole fucking time?!"

"Why were you watching the whole fucking time?!"

"What would you have done if you walked outside and saw one of us doing that?!"

"I don't know, but I probably wouldn't have watched the whole time!"

He suddenly throws his mask off and sits on the bench in front of the lockers, placing his head in his hands. "Dude, I couldn't stop fucking thinking about that all fucking night... It's burned into my fucking head. Why the hell did you fucking do that, and why with Vanoss' jersey? Do you not have porn at home?"

"N-no, it's not that... I just..."

His head then shoots up and he stares at me in shock again. "Did... did you do that because it was Vanoss'... do you have a thing for him?"

"N-no!"

Without warning, he rips my mask off of my face, revealing my bright red face, from both embarrassment and from the fact that he now knows about my feelings. "You fucking do... and you... Dude. You fucking came in his jersey!"

"How did you know that!?"

"I figured that why you finally stopped for one thing... also there was drops of cum on my mask..."

"Oh god, I'm so sorry about that."

He looks away and blushes. "Let's not talk about that."

"Agreed."

"... Wait a minute," he says turning towards the door. "Doesn't Vanoss wear his jersey to gym?"

"Uh... yeah."

He turns to me in disgust and shock. "Dude, did you give him that jersey after you came in it?!"

I stiffened up. "I-I cleaned it last night when I got home!"

"That doesn't change the fact that you did it in the first place! And now he's walking around out there wearing it! That's so wrong! He needs to know about this!"

He turns back to the door and starts running to it, but I quickly run in front of him, jumping over the bench to do so. "No way! If Evan ever finds out about what I did, he will never forgive me! He'll be so grossed out that he will never talk to me again! I haven't even told him I'm gay, nor that I like him! Please, don't tell him; you'll ruin everything I have planned!"

"Dude, this is big! He needs to know about what you did! It's gross, and no matter what, you have him walking around with your cum all over him!"

He pushes pass me, but I grab his arm and force him to stop. "No, Ohm, please! I'll do anything you want; just don't tell him."

He stares at me for a second and I can see the gears starting to turn in his head. "... Anything?"

"Yes, anything!"

He shakes his head. "No, I need to tell him-"

"Please, I promise! I'll do anything you want, no questions asked! Just please don't tell him!"

Ohm continues to stare at me, seeming to study my face, thinking about my words, and seeing if I'm serious about what I'm saying. I don't need to be in third person to tell you that, nor to tell you that I mean every word I say. I don't want Evan to know about what I've done, nor do I want him to learn about my sexuality or my feelings towards him like this. It would be too much for him, and I know I'll lose him faster this way than I would letting him leave this town without telling him anything.

After Ohm realizes how serious I am, he nods his head. "Alright... I won't tell him."

I drop to my knees. "Oh thank you, Ohm! Thank you so much!"

"Delirious..." I look up to him. "I need you to cancel any plans you had for after school today and I need you to come to my apartment."

"... Why?"

"It's part of what I want you to do to keep me quiet. So be there, no more questions, remember."

I open my mouth to say something, but quickly shut it, remembering that I did say no questions asked. So, I nod and say, "Alright. I'll be there."

"Alright... you might want to hurry and get dressed. I don't think the gym coach is going to be happy about you taking this long to get out there."

"OH FUCK!" I quickly jump over the bench and get back to my clothes, practically ripping my pants off of me and putting on my gym clothes. I'm about to run out of the locker room, when I hear Ohm call my name again. I turn and see him, sitting on the bench, sliding his mask back on his face with one hand, and holding my mask with the other. I chuckle to myself, taking the mask, and running out as I put my mask on.

I get yelled at by the coach and have to do a hundred laps around the football field, but I don't really worry about it. All I can think about now is, what does Ohm want from me after school?


	3. Blackmail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Warning* This chapter contains smut/forced sex and blackmail. Please do not read ahead if you do not feel comfortable reading this.**

I let out a heavy sigh as I pull into Ohm's apartment complex again. My stomach has been doing flips all day since Ohm caught up with me in gym. I couldn't stop wondering what he wants me to do to keep him quiet.

Once I pull into a parking space, I look over to the entrance to the building and see Ohm leaning against the wall next to it, waiting for me. I take a couple deep breaths before I get out of my car and walk over to him. "Hey," I awkwardly say as I get close to him.

"Hey. Come on, let's hurry and get started," he says before he turns around and punches in a four digit code and opens the door.

I gulp as I follow him in, feeling my stomach flip over again. If I was just coming to hang out, that would be one thing, but this is so much different. This is for him to stay quiet, and I told him I would do anything. Mix that with the fact that he won't tell me what he wants, this has to be the worst feeling in the world.

I follow Ohm as he leads me up to the third floor and down to his door. "How do you like living here," I ask, trying to break the silence.

"It's alright. There's not too much to do, so I normally just play games by myself."

"Have you recorded?"

"Yeah, but I don't have WIFI, so I can't upload them."

I force myself to calm down. Maybe that's what he wants me to do. He must have them on a flash drive or a hard drive and he wants me to take them and upload them for him... _Then why doesn't he just ask for that?_

"How are your neighbors?"

"They seem nice. Normally by now, most of them are at work, and the walls are pretty thick. You can't hear shit from any of the rooms."

"That's good, I guess."

We both go back to being silent as we come to his apartment. I watch him pull his keys out, unlock and open the door, and then he holds it open for me. I walk in and take a look around as he shuts and locks the door behind him.

It's not too bad of a place with some furniture in it. He now has a big TV and a couch right in the middle of the room, making it the first thing you see when you opened the door. Right behind that was a full size bed, with two red pillows and black sheets, and there's a nightstand next to it. Then to our left was the kitchen, and beside that was the door to the bathroom.

"The place is starting to look nice," I tell him.

"Thanks. My boss gave me the TV, and my parents gave me the furniture."

"Oh, so your parents did help you?"

"If you want to call it that. My dad got a new couch and was going to throw this out, while the bed was originally mine. My mom just kept it for me for when I got my own place." He shakes his head. "Well, let's not talk about that. Why don't you take off you mask and jacket and have a seat," he says as he takes off his mask. As he starts to take off his jacket, he then walks over to his kitchen and asks, "Can I get you a drink? I have water, and that's about it."

I chuckle as walk over to the couch and say, "That would be nice. Thanks."

I then take off my mask and jacket and put them down beside me, before I take a look around and notice something I didn't see before. At the foot of his bed, I could see a small glimpse of his old computer. When I turn back to him, he was just sitting down next to me, handing me a bottle of water.

"Why is your computer on the ground over there?"

He chuckles, "In case you haven't noticed, I don't really have much. I don't have a table, let alone a desk. Closest thing I have to any of those is my kitchen counter, and although I've thought of putting it on there, I thought using it to do my homework and eating would be better."

I nod and take a sip of my water before putting it on the ground next to me. I then look over and see Ohm pretty much inhaling his water, causing it to disappear in one big gulp. Wide eyed, I ask, "Are you okay, Ohm?"

"Yeah, I'm fine... So, about what I wanted you to do..."

"Yeah, so... What did you want to me to do?"

I keep my eyes locked on him, and see him sigh and hang his head and puts it in his hands. "Okay... okay, so, I have to tell you something really fast, and I want to explain what I've been dealing with before I ask you to do anything."

"... Okay..."

"Okay... So, you know how I told you guys that I was kicked out because my parents both married people that don't want kids?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that was only half true. There was another reason... I'm gay."

My jaw drops. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because, I was afraid all of you guys would turn your backs on me like my parents did." I reach my hand over and a start rubbing his leg, telling him that I wouldn't do that to him. "Around the same time that my parents kicked me out, I was dating this guy. He... He broke up with me the same week I was kicked out."

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, Ryan."

"It's fine... Actually, no, it's not." He leans back and rest his head on the back of the couch, the top of his head barely touching the wall. "With school, work, and not being able to do what I love, I've been extremely stressed out. When I'm at school, I'm worrying about my bills and rent. When I'm at work, I'm worrying about if I can eat or if I can finish my homework, so I can graduate. Right now, I have so many things to worry about, and it's stressing me out."

"Why don't you just let us help you?"

"Because, if I accept money from you guys, I'm going to have something else to worry about. When I'm going to be able to pay you back. The more and more I think about all of this, the more stressed I get. I haven't had a good night sleep in months."

"I wish there was something I could do, Ryan."

"... That's actually where your "anything" comes into play, Delirious."

"What?"

Before I can react, Ohm had wrapped his arm around my neck, holding me in place, and his lips were on mine. He grabs my hair with one of his hands, keeping me from backing away from him, while his other slides onto my lap. His tongue suddenly forces its way into my mouth, instantly taking control as my tongue tries to push it out, and his hand suddenly slides from my lap onto my crotch, rubbing me through my jeans.

At first, I was completely frozen, confused by what the hell is happening. However, when I feel myself growing hard from the new attention, I start to freak out.

_What the hell is he doing? Why is he doing this to me? I need to get him off of me! I don't want this!_

I put my hands on his chest and I start trying to push him away, but he's grip on me was too strong. I wasn't going anywhere as long has his arm was behind me and he had my hair in his hand. But that can't stop me from trying.

After a couple of minutes, he finally pulls away so that we could breathe, and I finally am able to push myself out of his hold and push his hand off of me. "What the fuck was that, Ohm?! Why the hell did you just do that?!"

"That was part of your "anything" that you owe me, and that means no questions, remember!"

"No, fuck that! I'm not doing that with you!" He sighs before getting off of the couch and walking towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"To tell Vanoss what you did."

"What? No, you said you wouldn't tell him!"

"Yeah, and you said you would do anything to keep me quiet. And, the problem here is that, the only anything I want from you, you are saying no to."

I can feel tears starting to build up, but I try to keep them down. "Please, I'll do anything but that. I'll do your homework, I'll give you money and you don't ever have to pay me back! Hell, I'll even kidnap one of the popular girls from school and photograph her naked in an abandoned warehouse and leave her tied up for the rats!"

"But none of those are what I want." He turns away and takes another step towards the door.

I jump across the couch and grab his arm. "WAIT!" I gulp and hang my head. "Fine... I'll do whatever you want."

"That's better."

He grabs my chin and makes me look up to him as he sits back down and gets close to me. He kisses me again and starts rubbing me through my jeans again, and I hate it. After a minute, he pulls away and looks me dead in the eye. "You know, this will be a lot easier for both of us if you got more into this."

"I just want this to be over with."

"Well I'm not just going to do this for a couple of minutes and call it a day. Just fucking kiss me back."

I sigh and nod my head, to which, he grabs the back of my head again and smashes my lips against his. I instantly start kissing him back, and when he slips his tongue into my mouth, I allow him to take control. He starts rubbing me more and more through my jeans until I can feel my dick pressing itself against my jeans, begging to get out.

Without warning, he pushes me onto my back, breaking our kiss, and he pulls my legs onto the couch. Spreading my legs so that he can rest his legs in between, he leans down and presses himself against me, before going back to kissing me. I start to feel really uncomfortable as he starts to dry hump me, so I don't kiss him back. Instead, I groan in his mouth with each thrust he makes, rubbing both of our dicks together through our jeans. In the back of my mind, I couldn't help but wonder how baggy his jeans must be, because he is already so hard, it must be hurting him.

Suddenly, Ohm pushes himself up and he slaps me across the face. He then grabs my chin, his thumb pressing hard into my bottom jaw, and makes me look at him. "Consider that a warning," he yells at me. "I'm not going to tell you again! Kiss me back when I kiss you!"

He smashes his lips on mine again, and I quickly kiss him back. I've never seen Ohm like this before. I'm not sure how to feel about it.

I feel him grab my hips with both hands and move them up, for some reason. I then feel him thrust against me, rubbing his dick against my ass. This starts to worry me, because I don't want to go that far, so I start to push him away. Just like before, he pushes himself against me. I can't get him off.

After maybe a minute or two, he breaks away and starts to get off of the couch. However, he grabs my arms and forces me to get up as well. Once standing, he pulls me back and shoves his tongue back into my mouth. I quickly kiss back, not wanting to get slapped again. One of his arms locks around my body, keeping me in place, while his other hand slides down my arm to my hip, then around to my ass.

He breaks away again, and pushes me away a few feet. "Strip," he orders me. "Take everything off."

I blush. "I-I don't-"

"Do it, or else," he threatens, a little too calmly.

I shut my eyes, hoping that this is all a dream. Hoping that, when I open them, I'll be at home, or I'll be in class, and this is all a nightmare. But, when I let out a deep breath, and open them, I see Ohm, staring at me, an impatient look on his face. Without another word, I start taking my shirt off, and his expression becomes more pleased.

"That's better."

As I start taking off my shoes so I can take off my pants, I see his shirt drop to the floor, causing me to gulp. I quickly take off my pants and boxer, and then look over to see Ohm, completely naked, and a hard dick practically pointing to me. He's looking me up and down, taking in every inch of me, and I can't help but feel embarrassed enough to actually cross my legs and try to cover my equally as hard dick with my hands.

This causes Ohm to chuckle and walk over to me, taking my face in his hand again. "You know, Delirious; you're pretty cute when you get embarrassed." He suddenly licks my lips before dragging his tongue down my chin and neck, and back up. "But there's no reason to hide that body from me. After all, we're not even close to being done yet."

Using only one hand, he pushes me back, hard enough to make me fall onto his bed, and he crawls on. With a smirk on his face, he sits on the back of his feet and point down. "I don't think I need to tell you what to do, now do I?"

I feel my voice get caught in the back of my throat, and my breathing becomes shaky. I really don't want to do this, but I know I have no choice. So, swallowing what little pride I have for myself, I crawl closer. My heart is beating harder than I ever thought possible, so I shut my eyes, and take a quick lick from the middle to the top.

Already, pre-cum is starting to build up on it, and I'm practically in shock with how much saltier it is than I thought. I open one of my eyes, and I take another lick, this one being from the base to the top. Finally, I open the other eye and look up, seeing him staring at me, as I put his head into my mouth. His smirk gets a little bigger as I run my tongue around his head, though, he seemed to get a little impatient again. Without warning, I feel him put both of his hands on the side of my head, and he forces it down, making me take him whole.

I can't help but gag the moment he hits the back of my throat and I try to push myself off, but the moment I get close, he just pulls me back. Tears start to build up as I practically choke on him, but I try not to let them fall. I can hear him moan with each thrust into my throat, and it makes me feel sick. _How can he enjoy this so much? This is horrible for me, and I am gagging so much from this that I actually feel like I'm going to throw up._

After a while, he let's go of my head, and I fall back, coughing. Before I can recover, he pushes me down onto my back, and I watch him get on top of me, his dick back in my face. I turn my head, not wanting that back in my mouth, but I turn back as I feel him grab mine. I can't see anything, but I can feel him slowly start to stroke me.

Slowly, he starts to build up speed, and I can feel a moan wanting to escape my throat, but I try to hold it back. Suddenly, I feel him kiss the head, before taking me whole with no problem. My eyes widen and quickly shut as I let out a quick, unwanted moan, which gets cut off by his dick, once again, forcing its way back down my throat. I try to grab his hips and push him off of me, but he only uses that to practically bounce on my face while he sucks and licks my dick like it was made out of candy. Tears are streaming down my face as I try to breathe, but the more he pushes his dick down my throat, the harder it gets, and the more lightheaded I become.

After much longer than I would have wanted, he finally stops and gets off of me, allowing me to breathe. However, that air quickly leaves my chest as he grabs my legs and pull me to the edge of the bed. He flips me onto my stomach and pulls my ass up. The blood is now starting to come back to my head, but my body already feels weak from what he's done. When I feel him lining himself up, I gasp and try, one last time, to try to stop him.

"Ohm, please, no! I don't want this!"

"Oh come on, Delirious, we're almost done. This is the best way for both of us to finish." He starts putting pressure on the entrance.

"But I... I've never..."

"Wait, Delirious," he lets off on the pressure. "Are you... are you still a virgin?" I look away, not wanting him to see the relief coming to my face. Maybe he is actually going to stop. If so, thank god this will be all over. "Then... you might want to bury your face in that comforter."

Before I can react, I feel him shove himself in me, all at once. My eyes fill with the tears I've been trying to hold back, and I scream louder than I ever knew I could. I bury my face in the comforter and allow all of the tears I have been holding back from before the blowjob to pour out as I continue to yell out in pure pain. I can feel my ass tremble and my muscles trying to adjust to him.

He starts to rub my back and hushes me. "Just relax your body. The sooner you can calm yourself, the sooner we can finish this."

I start taking deep breaths, and try to ignore the stinging pain that is still shooting up and down my spine. After a painful minute, I finally feel my body relax and adjust to him. Without checking with me, he starts to pull out, extremely slow, before thrusting all the way back into me.

He continues to do that, but slowly, he starts to pick up speed, and I can feel them starting to get harder too. I bite the comforter, trying not to let another sound come out of me, but some groans and squeaks of pain manage to escape. His hand starts to slide from my hip down to my dick, and he grabs it. This causes me to gasp, but I keep biting the comforter. I hear him moan as he continues to pound into me and jerk me off, but I try to block him out.

He seems to notice, and decides to try to make me scream again. Now, I can feel him move a little inside me, trying different things to make me moan. I hold them in for as long as I can, until he finally hits something that sends sparks of pleasure throughout my body. I moan loudly, and he focuses on only hitting that spot. I can't hold back any of the noises coming from me, and I can't help but feel so wrong for making all of them. _I shouldn't be doing this. Not with Ohm._

Ohm suddenly stops while he's inside me, and, without saying anything, he grabs my arms and forces me to turn onto my back. I can feel him turning inside me, and it also causes me to moan a little. I can now see Ohm's face again, and he has the evilest smirk I've ever seen on his face. He is enjoying this way more than I would like him too, but then again, so am I.

He grabs my legs and makes me wrap them around his waist, he takes my dick back into his hand, and he leans over so that he is inches from my face. No words are spoken, yet, I already know what he wants me to do. So, just to get this over with, I wrap my arms around him, and I kiss him.

Instantly, he starts back up again, picking up speed a lot faster than before, all while he continues to pump me. It doesn't take long for me to start feeling a knot form in me, and I have to break the kiss. "O-Ohm! I-I'm-"

"Don't cum yet! Hold it in until I finish!"

I nod and he brings me back in for another kiss, which I quickly return. Each pump brings me closer and closer to the edge, and every time he thrusts into me, I can't help but let out another moan. After what feels like forever, he finally breaks our kiss, and he moans loudly, grabbing at the comforter beside me, and releasing into me. The moment this happens, I let out one last moan and finally release as well. Cum shoots out of me, covering my stomach, Ohm's stomach, and the comforter, and Ohm finally pulls out.

He falls back and lies on his back next to me, trying to catch his breath. Pleasure is still flowing through my body, but my mind slowly starts to clear up, and it hits me hard. I just got fucked by one of my best friends, to keep him from telling my crush about the stupidest thing I've ever done. I feel disgusting. Dirty. Wrong. I wish I could take everything back, but there's no way for any of that to happen.

"Oh shit," I hear Ohm say. I turn my head and watch him sit up. "I need to leave. I have work in less than an hour." He jumps out of bed and I slowly sit up and watch him quickly pull his clothes on. "I have to work right after school tomorrow, and I don't get my schedule until late tonight, so I'll text you the next time I want you to come over."

My eyes widen and I can feel my jaw drop. "Wh-what?"

He looks over at me as he grabs his shirt. "What? You didn't think this was going to be all, did you?"

"Wa-wait a minu-"

"The deal was that you would do anything to keep me quiet. You never said what that "anything" could be nor how long you would do that "anything"." I stare at him in shock. He walks over to me and grabs my face. "I'm not going to lie, I was just going to make this a one-time thing, but that was too damn good. I think making you my personal little plaything would be more fun, and a much better stress relief." He then kisses me on the top of my head before turning away, slipping on his shirt, and grabbing his jacket and mask. "You can hang around for as long as you want. Just make sure to lock the door on your way out."

He finally leaves. I just stare at the door, shocked by everything I had just heard. I can't believe any of this is happening.

My eyes fall down to my lap, and I slowly spread my leg open. There, I see a couple drops of blood, confirming that all of this is real.

Not even a second after seeing that, I curl into a ball and start crying. _Why? Why is this happening to me? Why is Ohm doing this to me? What's going to happen now? I don't want any of this!_


	4. The Bathroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Warning* This chapter contains forced smut.**

It's been a couple days since Ohm made me go to his apartment for his "anything", and I'm so happy that he hasn't asked me to go back since. I'm not too sure as to why this is, but for now, I'm just happy he doesn't want me to go back for more. I just want to forget about what happened, and move on with my life and plans with Evan.

I'm sitting in my first hour, looking over at Evan every so often. Our teacher is having us do a research paper on the Great War, so it's actually a easy day. This is something I know I'm going to have no problem doing, so I have no problem spending the class period just watching Evan work.

He looks over and chuckles when he sees me staring at him. "What are you looking at?"

I turn back to my paper. "Uh, I was just thinking. This paper is actually really easy, so I was thinking about what was playing at the theater this weekend. I was thinking, maybe we could go see something."

"Just us or with others from the group?"

"Just us. I mean, Lui has been busy a lot lately, so I don't think he would be up to going out this weekend; Ohm has work, and everyone else are stressing about college."

"Were you going to college?"

It's been a couple days since Ohm made me go to his apartment for his "anything", and I'm so happy that he hasn't asked me to go back since. I'm not too sure as to why this is, but for now, I'm just happy he doesn't want me to go back for more. I just want to forget about what happened, and move on with my life and plans with Evan.

I'm sitting in my first hour, looking over at Evan every so often. Our teacher is having us do a research paper on the Great War, so it's actually a easy day. This is something I know I'm going to have no problem doing, so I have no problem spending the class period just watching Evan work.

He looks over and chuckles when he sees me staring at him. "What are you looking at?"

I turn back to my paper. "Uh, I was just thinking. This paper is actually really easy, so I was thinking about what was playing at the theater this weekend. I was thinking, maybe we could go see something."

"Just us or with others from the group?"

"Just us. I mean, Lui has been busy a lot lately, so I don't think he would be up to going out this weekend; Ohm has work, and everyone else are stressing about college."

"Were you going to college?"

Ohm: _**Come to the bathroom on the first floor western building. Now.**_

I look over to Evan, who is now looking back down at his paper, before I reply.

Delirious: _**I'm in class. I can't.**_

Ohm: _**I didn't ask if you could, I'm telling you to come now!**_

Delirious: _**And I told you, I can't! Leave me alone!**_

I turn my attention to my paper, no longer in the mood to talk, when I suddenly hear a buzz coming from Evan's pocket. I look over and see him pull out his phone. "Who texted you," I ask.

"Ohm."

My heart drops to my stomach. "What did he say?"

"Nothing. He just wants me to get him something from the lunch line. Apparently he talked to the lunch ladies and they gave him the day off, but they told him that he couldn't get free food today."

I sigh, "Oh, so that's why he was asking me where we normally hang out at lunch." When he looks back to his paper, I pull my phone back out, seeing that he had just sent me another text.

Ohm: **_That was a warning. Just to show you that I'm not afraid to text him at any point in time. Now, come to the bathroom, or the next text will start with "Hey Vanoss, I need to tell you something."_**

I put my head on my desk, knocking my mask off, and groan. My teacher is very strict, and normally doesn't let people leave during certain hours; this one being one of them. _How the hell am I going to get her to let me leave?_

"Jonathan, are you okay," I hear my teacher ask. I look up and see a lot of the class, if not all, are staring at me.

"You look really pale," I hear Evan say.

_This could work._

"I-I'm fine. I just- can I go to the bathroom for a little bit?"

"Yeah, go ahead," she says, staring at me as if I'm going to fall over.

I don't waste time, I get up and run out of the room, leaving my mask behind. I'm lucky that I'm in the western building, however, I'm on the third floor, so I have to practically jump down the stairs to get there any faster. When I get to the first floor, I run to the boy's restroom, and throw the door open. However, when I look around, I see no one.

"Ohm," I call out as I start to walk down the row of stalls. The first one was partially open, but I could see that there's no one in there. "Ohm?"

I walk pass two more stalls before i feel someone grab me by my neck and cover my mouth. I try to yell out for help, but I can't breathe or make a noise. The person starts to drag me back to the first bathroom stall, but I try to push them off me. When it's clear that fighting isn't going to work, I try to get a look in the mirror in hopes of seeing them, but all I can tell is that they are wearing a dark grey hoodie, and has brown hair.

When they bring me into the stall, they slam me into the metal wall and hold me there with one hand around my throat. As I try to pry their hand off of me, I hear them close and lock the stall door. That's when I look up and see that it's Ohm, and he does not look happy with me.

"It took you long enough. Next time I tell you to meet me somewhere, you do it, and you get there fast." He takes his hand off of my throat and I gasp for air. "I shouldn't have to threaten you every time I want to see you."

"I was in the middle of class with a strict teacher. I couldn't just-" I stop talking when he grabs my throat and slams me back into the wall.

"I don't want to hear excuses! Just do as I say when I tell you to do it, understand!" With his hand still on my throat, I can't even breathe, let alone talk, so I do my best to nod, which gets him to let me go. "Good. Now, why don't we get started?"

He grabs my chin and makes me look up to him, before he smashes his lips onto mine. His tongue forces it's way into my mouth and I'm left in shock by what's going on. Unfortunately, do to that, I didn't kiss him back.

He pulls away, and, without warning or a second of hesitation, he slaps me across the face, even harder than yesterday. "What did I tell you about when I kiss you?!"

"I-I'm sorry," I quickly say before I try to kiss him to make up for what happened, but he pushes me back, slamming my body against the wall.

"No, you know what," he says, looking at me with cold eyes. "I think you need to be punished."

"P-punished?"

Without saying another word, he grabs my arms and pushes me over to the toilet before pulling my pants down and making me bend over it, my hands pressed against the wall above it. I hear the water splash under me and I hear his pants hit the ground. "H-hey! What are you doing?!"

"I'm getting us ready for your punishment. Now shut up."

I hear the water splash again, and then I feel a wet finger push its way into me. That's when I realize what he's doing.

"Ohm! No! That's disgusting! Get that out of me!"

I try to pull away, but he just grabs my waist and pulls me back onto his finger. He plays around with it for a few seconds before adding another wet finger in, and starts moving them in and out of me, and straching my hole with them. Tears start to fall down my cheeks as my face starts to heat up.

"Ohm! Stop it, please! This is so gross and so wrong! I don't want this!"

He pulls his fingers out and I hear the water splash again. I try to move again, but he holds me close to his body, not allowing me to go. Then I feel something much bigger than a finger and something even wetter push against it. I cry out for him to stop, but he slowly pushes his way in, until he is all the way in me.

He moves in and out of me three times before he starts pounding into me and starts slapping my ass, making me yelp in pain. I hear him moaning through every smack, and he whispers soft curses. I feel him then lean over me, pressing his body against my back, and his hand wrap around my member before he starts pumping it at the same speed as his thrusts. This causes me to moan, I can feel a knot start to slowly form inside. I then hear Ohm chuckle in my ear and whisper, "You're really starting to like this, aren't you?"

Before I can say anything, I feel my heart drop into my stomach, and Ohm quickly stops and gets off of me. We heard the bathroom door open.

I cover my mouth, trying not to make a sound as Ohm slowly pulls out of me. We hear footsteps walk pass our stall and go over to the sinks. Suddenly, Ohm starts to rub my back, and I feel him ram his dick back into me, causing me to yell out in pain. He picks up back were he left off, same speed and his hand pumping me. Tears are streaming down my face and I'm crying out, "Oh god! Please stop! Ahh, you're going too hard! It's hurts so much!"

I hear the person that unfortunately came into the bathroom quickly runs out after they realized what was happening, and Ohm starts laughing. He leans back on me and whispers, "Take a guess at what that guy's going to do next. How long do you think it's going to take for the whole school to know that two guys were fucking in here?"

My face heats up even more and I start shaking my head. "No! This is-Ah! This is so-Ah! Fuck!" I can't hold myself back anymore. I feel myself cum with a flick of his wrist.

He starts to chuckle before he pulls out of me and pull me up and away from the toilet. "Aw, Delirious. You made a mess." I look over to the toilet and see that my cum landed all over the seat and bowl. "Looks like we need to work on your aim later. But, for now, that toilet sure looks messy." He comes closer to my ear. "Maybe I should make you lick that clean as part of your punishment."

My eyes widen and I start to squirm. "No! Please for the love of God, don't make me do that!"

He tightens his hold on me and growls in my ear, "Then are you going to behave or are you going to keep disobeying me!"

My heart is beating heavily, I know that I can't fight him off of me, so I give in. "Alright," I say, my body going limp in his arms. "I'll do whatever you say. Just please, stop this."

He chuckles. "That's a good boy. Now, since this stall is a mess, pull your pants up and follow me to the next one over. We're not done yet."

He lets me go and I do what he told me to do. No longer wanting to fight and just wanting all of this to be over with, I follow him as he walks out of the stall and go into the next stall over. He quickly locks the stall door, before moving around me and sitting down on the toilet. He unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out.

"I don't think I need to tell you what to do next, right?"

I shake my head, knowing exactly what he wanted. I fall to my knees, take him in my hand, and I start licking. I lick all around his shaft, licking and kissing the head, and started playing with his balls. Soon, I look up at him to see what he's doing while I'm doing all of this, and I see him, laying back with his arms behind his head, and he's just watching me.

He nods his head, telling me to keep going. I take a deep breath, and slowly put it in my mouth, making it go as far back as I can without it making me gag. I'm able to get three quarters of the way down. I start sucking and licking, going up and down as far as I can, and I can hear him moaning as I do so.

Before I know what's happening however, he grabs my head, and just like before, he shoves all of him into my mouth, making me gag. Tears start to build up in my eyes as he makes my head go up and down, making me choke every time he slams my head down.

After a minute or so, he slams my head down, and I feel him release into my mouth. I gag as it all hits the back of my throat, and I try to push myself off, but it doesn't work. "I rarely ever say this," Ohm says as he slowly pulls my head back. "But don't swallow, and don't spit that out."

I look up at him and cover my mouth with my hand the moment I can. The bitter taste is making me gag, and all I want to do is throw it up. "Now, I want you to open your mouth and slowly push my cum out of your mouth, and let it dip down."

I do as he says, taking my hand off and opening my mouth. It takes all the power I have to not spit it out or throw it up, but I push it all out. I can feel drops of cum dripping down, hitting my chin and dripping down. When I can tell that it's all almost out, I open my eyes and look up. I see Ohm watching me with his phone out. His eyes are glued to me, and a smirk is plastered on his face.

When the last of the cum falls out of my mouth, he puts his phone down and laughs. "Good boy. Looks like I'm going to have something to watch tonight. Now, I have to take care of a couple things." He stands up and puts his cock back into his pants. "You might want to clean yourself up a little," he then says. He leans down and gives me a quick kiss on the forehead, before he moves around me and walks out of the bathroom.

I look down and see that his cum is not only still hanging on my chin, but some are covering my shirt and pants as well as the ground I'm kneeling on. Disgusted and embarrassed, I grab the toilet paper next to me and start cleaning myself off. Once I do, I run out of the bathroom, hoping no one sees me.

I run into the stair well and start making my way up to the third floor. Once I get to the landing, I run to open the door, but someone beats me to it. It's Evan, and he's holding all of my things.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I was just heading back to class."

"Oh, well, Ohm told me that you got sick in the bathroom and he took you to the nurse's office. I was just heading down there to get you your stuff."

"Aw, thanks, but that's okay. I'm actually feeling a little better now."

The bell rings, and before anyone could get out of their classrooms, I grab my bag and yell, "Where's my mask?"

Evan laughs and pulls it out of my bag's front pocket and hands it to me, and I quickly put it on. He then walks with me down the stairs and starts laughing with me about my mask. As happy as I am to be talking with him, right now, I really just want to go to the gym and take a shower.


	5. Reward System

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Warning* Soft-core Smut***

"Hey Delirious," I hear Lui yell in his squeaker voice. I look up from my lunch and see him and a couple of our friends walking over to where Evan and I are sitting. "I heard you were jerking off in the shower at gym today!"

"What? No I wasn't!"

"You could have fooled us," Tyler says as he leans against the tree next to the outdoor stage. "You were the first person in the shower and the last one to leave. You barely even did anything in gym. If you weren't jacking off, why the fuck were you in there for so long?"

I look back down to my lunch and try to think of something to say, but freeze when I feel someone's hands on my back. "What's up guys," I hear Ohm say as his hands go up to my shoulders.

"Oh shit," Luke yells. "Ohmwreker is not working! He is alive and well!"

Ohm laughs and says, "Yup. I decided to relax for one god damn day and have lunch with my friends. Hey Vanoss, did you get me something to eat?"

"Yup," Evan says as he pulls out a burrito, a bag of chips, and a can of fruit punch for him.

"Thanks. I've missed you guys, so I thought I'd ask for the lunch off so I could hang with all of you."

As everyone continues to talk, Ohm keeps at least one of his hands on the back of my neck, which makes my blood stay ice cold. I try to eat my lunch, but I suddenly had lost my appetite, and just want to get away from here. Apparently, everyone was able to see this, so Nogla asks, with his mouth full of whatever the hell his mom packed him, "Delirious, are you okay?"

I look up and quietly say, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure," Mini asks looking over Evan. "You look really pale, and you haven't really eaten anything."

"Are you still feeling sick," Ohm calmly asks as he puts down the wrapper from his burrito and moves his hand back to my shoulder.

"Sick," Tyler says, confused. "Is that why you were in the shower for so long?"

"Y-yeah. The water and steam really helped me," I lie.

"Do you need to go to the bathroom again, Delirious," Ohm asks.

"No, I'm fine!"

"Are you sure," he asks, squeezing my shoulder.

My body goes stiff, knowing that he isn't asking me. He's telling me that I have to go to the bathroom. Like it or not.

"You know what, maybe I should go."

I stand up and step over the bench I was sitting on. "Come on, I'll take you."

"Are you sure, Ohm," Evan asks. "This is the first time you're hanging with us in a long time. Don't you want to relax?"

"No, it's fine. I'm just going to make sure he's okay, I'll be back soon." He starts rubbing my back as he softly pushes me towards the bathroom.

As we walk, the both of us stay silent. I really don't have anything to say to him, nor do I want to say anything to him other than to leave me alone.

Once we go into the bathroom, Ohm pushes me into the first open stall and tells me to sit on the toilet. I do as he says and I take off my mask so I can rub my face. _This can't be happening again._

Ohm walks into the stall after making sure there's no one else in the bathroom, and he is quick to pulls me back up and pin me to the wall. "You're getting better at listening to me. What a good boy you're already starting to become," he says as he takes off his mask, his cold eyes staying on me. "Next time I suggest you go somewhere though, you better say yes." I nod, keeping my eyes locked on the door. "Awe, what's wrong, Delirious? Do you not like this?"

"No! Obviously I don't! Ohm, please, stop doing this to me! I don't want to do this anymore! I don't want you to rape me anymore!"

He laughs, "Ah, you are so innocent. Which is why you're so perfect as my plaything."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I'm not sure if you can tell, but I'm a bit rough when it comes to sex."

"Oh, I could fucking tell!"

"Well, here's the thing, Delirious. Yes, the way we're going about this is considered rape, but it's also not. Because, you agreed to it."

"I've been begging you to stop this whole time," I yell at him, glaring at him. "I've cried every time you do anything with me! I've never agreed to this!"

"But you did. You said, you would do whatever I wanted. When I told you to go somewhere, you came."

"Because you're blackmailing me!"

"As for you crying, that's just because of how hard I'm going, and I know that. My ex was the same way."

"What, did you rape him too?"

"No, he just didn't like how rough I was. But, like with you, he got use to it."

"Use to it? I don't want to get use to this! I don't want to do any of this anymore!"

He runs his finger along my cheek, but I flinch away. "Well, you've been a pretty good boy. I think someone deserves a reward for doing a good job for finishing me off, and listening to me. Don't you think?"

My eyes widen, and I start shaking my head. "No, no, no, no! Please, I don't want to!"

He grabs me face and makes me look at him. "Calm down, this one won't hurt. I promise, I won't even take off your clothes." I can feel myself shaking, but I force myself to nod, knowing that Ohm would probably do whatever he wants anyways.

He leans down and starts kissing me, but this time, he doesn't add tongue. These kisses are much softer and nicer than any of the other kisses he's given me, which is a bit weird. His hands slide up and down my sides before he slides them to my arms and makes me wrap them around his neck.

Then, they slide back down to my body. One of his hands makes its way down to my lower back, just above my butt. The other, slides down my leg, which he grabs and brings up to his hip. I gasp when he does this, and try to pull away, but he still has me pinned to the wall. I'm stuck here.

He puts himself in between my legs and I feel him pull me from the wall, giving him more room to softly thrust his hips into mine, rubbing our members together. I pull away and gasp at this, and he leans down even more and starts kissing and biting my neck. I can't help but moan at this.

I hear him chuckle before he starts kissing up to my ear. He then whispers, "You really like this, don't you?"

"N-no."

"Really? Because your moans and your body says differently." I couldn't hide it. These softer movements were much more enjoyable. "Now don't lie to me again. You know I don't like it when people lie to me. Do you like this?"

I look away and say, "Ye-yes."

"Yeah? Well, do you want me to keep going? Do you want me to make you cum?"

My eyes widen at the thought of him doing this. _What if he becomes impatient and goes harder? What if he rips my clothes off to make me hurry up? What if someone walks in again?!_

I shake my head and push him away. "No, please, I don't want to do this!"

Once I say that, Ohm lets go of my leg and my body. Shocked, I look back at him, seeing him put his mask back on. He sees my shocked expression and asks, "What? You said you wanted to stop."

"I-I've been saying I wanted to stop since the first time we did anything!"

"Yeah, but those were all for me. I wanted to play with my little plaything, and I wanted to play with him the way I like it. This was a reward for you. Meaning, everything that I did was to your liking."

"Wait, so you mean-"

"I would have gone as far as you wanted, as fast as you wanted, and as hard as you wanted. We could have continued at that speed and go that hard if that's what you wanted, but you wanted it to stop there. So we stopped."

He hands me my mask before he opens the stall door for me. I slide it on, still a bit confused about what just happened, and I walk out of the stall. As I pass Ohm as we walk over to the exit, he pulls back a little and slaps my ass, making me yelp.

We quickly go back and rejoin the group just as they start talking about a new rumor about Panda walking into the bathroom and hearing two guys fucking. I pretend to laugh along with everyone, but I can't help but continue to feel uncomfortable as long as Ohm keeps his hands on my shoulders.


	6. The Clearing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Warning* This chapter contains forced smut/rape. Only continue reading if you feel comfortable reading.**

"Dad, I really don't think the computer is supposed to make that sound," I overhear my sister say as she watches our dad start up the old family computer.

"Oh don't worry," he says as he starts up the monitor. "We've had this computer since Jonathan was a kid, and it's always made this noise."

"And I told you back then to take it in, because it shouldn't be making that noise," I tell him.

"Hey, you edited and uploaded all of your videos on here back then."

"But I never recorded on that. That noise would have ruined the recording."

He rolls his eyes before saying, "Whatever. Just hurry up and go to school before you're late."

I laugh as I walk out, ahead of my sister, and get in my car. Her car is right behind mine, so I wait for her to back out and leave, and I prepare to do the same. Since she and I normally go and pick up our friends for school, we normally take our own cars to school. Today is one of the only few days that I didn't pick anyone up, so my plan was to just drive straight to school and hang out with Evan the moment I got there.

Just before I back out of my driveway however, I feel my pocket buzz. I pull out my phone and my blood freezes. It's a text from Ohm, telling me to go to his apartment. Putting my phone back in my pocket, I quickly back out of the driveway and start driving to his apartment. I don't want him to be as harsh on me today as he was two days ago.

When I pull into the parking lot of his complex, I park in the first parking spot I could find, and see him standing by his truck. I get out and walk over to him.

"Get in," he says, sounding kind of pissed off. This worries me, but I do what he says and get into the truck.

I stare out the window and silently watch as he starts driving us in the direction of the school, but become concerned when he drives pass it and continues going. My heart practically stops beating when we continue forward and start to leave the town limits.

"Uh, Ohm, where are we going?"

"I'll explain when we get there."

I don't push it and just watch the trees as we drive deep into the wooded area surrounding our small town. After about an hour of driving, he pulls into a clearing and stops the truck. Without saying a word, he jumps out of the truck and just stands a little ways away from it. Not knowing what else to do, I do the same.

"Look around, Delirious. In about two hours, the paperwork for this land will be filled out and sold to my dad, who is building a house for his bitch of a wife that kicked me out. Can you believe it? I was living in a car for months, I'm barely able to pay my bills, I have to work for our fucking high school to get lunch, I have to bum food from others just so I can eat at night, and he's over here, buying land and building a house for a bitch that already has a beautiful fucking house!"

His hand clinches up into a fist and I can see that he looks so mad that he might cry. Sadden by his words, I walk over to him and put my hands on his shoulders to try to calm him down.

"This is fucking bullshit," he yells. "This isn't fair! I have to work my ass off to stay alive and I almost had to drop out of school because of the stress, meanwhile that bitch has my little sister and she's building a fucking house! If my sister was older, I know she would have been thrown out as well!"

"... How do you know all this?"

"My sister told me. She and I still talk, and when she found out about this land, she told me all about it." He looks around the clearing. "Soon all of this will be replaced by a house for a woman who doesn't deserve shit. But before that happens, I want to leave her a little something."

"What?"

"I know that she's going to come here right after the sell is final, and she's going to walk around, planning everything. All down to the bedroom where she's going to fuck my dad in." He turns his head and looks at me. "When she steps out of her pretty little car, I want her to think that she bought a trashy little place where teens go to fuck."

I then realize what he wants, and I let him go and start to back away. "Wait a second, let's think this through. I'm sure we can do something else to make her think that. You know, like maybe we can leave condom wrappers all over the place, leave some actual condoms and make it look like they were used. We don't have to actually do anything."

"Oh no," he says, turning around so he can face me. "I want that bitch to walk out of that car and step in cum the moment she steps foot on this land. And what would make it even better is knowing that it was done by me and my little plaything."

I start shaking my head. "No! I don't want to do it!"

"Oh Delirious, Delly, you don't get a say in this," he laughs while glaring at me. "This isn't a reward, this is an order. Meaning, you are doing this because I said so!"

Before he could do anything, I turn away and run to the truck, jumping into the back seat and locking the door behind me. He runs up to the door and tries to pull the door open, and shakes his head when he realizes it's locked. He looks at me through the window and says, "Really? Delirious, unlock this door."

"No!"

"Delirious!"

"I'm not unlocking the door!"

He rolls his eyes and pulls out his keys. I crawl over to the door, and watch him. I see him hit the button to unlock the door, and I quickly lock it again before he could open the door. He glares at me and does it again, and I lock it again.

"Delirious, stop it! Do you need to get punished again?!"

"I don't even want to do this! We shouldn't even be here! We should be at school!"

He tries to unlock it again, but I, once again, lock it. "That's it," he murmurs before he goes to the driver side door and opens it. I turn away and jump for the other door in the back, but Ohm jumps into the back and gets on top of me.

"No! Stop," I yell, trying to get out from under him. I try to push him off of me, and as I push my arms out to get him off of me, he tries to grab my arms to get me to stop fighting, which most likely looks like we're slapping each other's arms.

Finally, he manages to grab my arms and he forces them under his legs. He then slams his hands on either side of my head and he hovers over me.

"Stop fighting me! Do I need to punish you again?!"

Tears start to build up in my eyes. "No, please!"

"Then listen to me! I know that this sounds weird and disgusting, but realize that I could have been much worse to you two days ago! This is just a little payback, which is why I'm not going to punish you for this stupid stunt you just pulled." He takes a deep breath and sits up, legs still on my arms. "Now, when I get off of you, you're going to take off your pants, and we're going to get started in here. When I think we're both close, I'm going to pull you out there, and I'm going to have us both finish outside."

I shake my head. "I don't want to do this, Ohm. Please don't make me do this."

He sighs, "No matter how much you fucking beg, I'm not changing my mind! We are doing this whether you like it or not! Now, I'm giving you a choice, and this is your last chance! We're either going to do this the easy way, which mean I'll go a little harder on you than two days ago at lunch; or we're doing this the hard way! And if we do this the hard way, when I'm done with you, everyone will think that you got jumped by five guys, and you won't be able to walk or sit for a month!... I'm giving you to the count of three. If you don't give me an answer, I'm going with the hard way."

I shake my head.

"One."

"Ohm, no, don't do this!"

"Two."

"There has to be another way to do this! Please, just stop!"

"Thre-"

"OKAY!" I pull my head back and let my tears fall off the side of my face. "Okay, fine... I'll do this. Just don't go hard on me. I don't want that."

He bends over me and takes my face in his hands before he pulls my mask up a little, giving me a soft kiss, which I return, knowing what he'll do if I don't. "That's better," he says after pulling away. "However, you do need to be punished for all of this trouble you've caused, but I'll go easier on you than I really should."

I gulp. "What are you going to do to me?"

"You'll see when we get there. For now," he gets off of me, but he keeps his eyes on me. "Take off your pants."

I sigh, and do as he says. Not even bothering sitting up, I unbutton my pants and slide them off of me. I hear him unbutton and unzip his pants, before he gets in between my legs. I then see him pull out a small bottle of lube from behind the driver seat, where he has a pocket stitched in.

I put my head back and shut my eyes as he opens the bottle and starts putting it on. Soon I feel him push a finger in me, and start to moving it around. I softly groan as I feel him move it in and out, as well as feeling around. Not a minute later, I feel him then pull that finger out and his dick start to make its way in.

I bite my lip, trying not to scream, as it goes through, much smoother than normal. As soon as his dick is completely in me, he starts moving in and out of me, his hands on my hips, making my lower body lift off the seat. He makes me wrap my legs around his waist as he starts moving faster, pounding into me harder, but not as hard as he normally does, and for some reason, this makes me moan without really wanting too.

I open my eyes when I feel him take off my mask, and see that he is leaning over me, taking off his mask, before he leans down and kisses me. His tongue starts to swirl around with mine, while one of his hands caressed my cheek and the other slid down and started pumping me. I feel my body start to twitch with each thrust, and I have to pull away to get some air. Sweat is dripping off of his face as the car starts to heat up from us.

"Are you close," he asks me. I nod, feeling the usual knot form in me, and groan as I feel him pull out of me completely.

_Why did I just groan? He's fucking raping me! I shouldn't be enjoying any of this!_

I lift up my head and see him unlocking and opening the door, before jumping out. He then looks at me and jerks his head to the side, telling me to get out of the car. This is when I snap back to reality.

I shake my head and start to scoot away, but Ohm just rolls his eyes and grabs my ankle. He pulls me out of the truck, my nails dragging along the seat as I try to stop myself from going outside of the truck. When I'm close enough to the edge, Ohm grabs me by my waist and pulls me out of the truck completely, pushing my body against the side of it and shutting the door.

He then gets behind me and grabs my leg, pulling it up a little, before sliding his cock back into me. I moan as it slips in easily, and I hear Ohm chuckle in my ear. "You're starting to enjoy this, aren't you?"

"Sh-shut up!"

He puts my leg back down and turns us over, resting his back against the truck and having my body facing the clearing. With his hands on my hips, he moves me forward and back as he thrust, making them a lot harder than when we were in the car. Despite this, each time I'm pulled back, I let out a loud moan, and I find myself getting closer. His hand wraps around my dick again, and with only three pumps, I let out a loud moan, cumming all over his hand and the ground.

Ohm pulls out of me, rubbing my back before saying, "We're not done yet."

I turn to him and ask him, "What do you mean?"

"This is were your punishment comes in. We're not stopping until I say so, and I'm not even close to being done yet."

He then grabs my hand and leads me to the bed of his truck, where he lays out the back and jumps onto. He pulls me up, and then lays on his back. "Get on," he orders me. I, a bit worried, slowly move over, putting my legs on either side of him, and put my butt against him. He leads himself into me before ordering me to start bouncing on him, and again, I do as he says.

Starting off slowly, I move at a speed that I feel more comfortable at, and then slowly start to speed up to a speed that I feel good at. After a while, I'm going about the same speed that Ohm had gone when we were in the car, and that when I notice something. Ohm isn't moaning.

I look over my shoulder and I see that he's just watching me bounce, but he isn't moaning at all. He barely looks like he's enjoying this. So, I try to move even faster, and try pounding onto him even harder. I suddenly feel another knot starting to form inside me, telling me that I'm close, and I find myself smiling when I hear a few moans now coming from him.

"O-Ohm! I'm-I'm close!"

The moment the words leave my lips, Ohm then sits up and grabs my waist, stopping me. He pulls me up, so that we are both standing, and he has me turned back to the clearing. Making me put my hands on the side of the bed, he pushes his way back into me, and after a couple of quick, hard thrusts, he finishes me off. By this time, I'm panting, and am starting to feel tired, but Ohm doesn't seem to be done yet.

He sits down next to me, grabs my waist, and pulls me down so that I'm facing him. He then leans in and kisses me, while leading himself in again. Not wasting a second, he picks up at the speed that I was at, and I can't stop myself from moaning into our kiss, and yelping as he starts to slap my butt.

When we pull away from each other, I look into his eyes and see that he's loving this. He loves hearing me moan, he loves smacking my ass, and he loves fucking me.

_But why force me into this?_

He starts speeding up, going even harder and faster than he already was, and this sends sparks flowing through my body. I yell out in both pain and pleasure, and I arch my back; a reaction that Ohm seems to enjoy seeing. "There you go; enjoy it."

I start shaking my head. _No, this is wrong! I don't want this!_

He soon pulls out of me before he picks me up and jumps back off of the truck. He then takes me back to the side of the car and has me bend over, giving him my arms. The moment he goes back in, I start screaming with how fast and hard he's now going. Every time he thrusts into me, I can hear the smack echo throughout the woods surrounding us. His moans get much louder, and I can feel my energy leave my body. After about a minute of this, I cum for the third time in maybe an hour.

When I'm done cumming, and Ohm lets go of my arms, I collapse onto my knees. I'm tired, my legs feel like jello, and my ass really fucking hurts.

"We're not done yet," I hear Ohm say, panting from the third time. I turn my head, eyes as wide as I can make them, and I feel light headed.

"I don't think I can go another round."

He sighs and says, "Another thing I need to train you on," before walking over to me. He then forces me to open my mouth before he shoves his dick completely in.

I try to push him off of me every time I start to feel like I'm choking, but I'm far too tired to put up too much of a fight anymore. After a little bit, he pulls himself out of my mouth and turns around, shoving his ass in my face. He orders me to lick him, and since I have no energy, I do as he says. I give him a rim job for as long as he wanted, and soon, I hear him moan loudly. When he pulls away and looks at me, I can barely keep myself up, so he picks me up and helps me get my pants back on. Then, I finally pass out.

When I wake up, I look around and see that I'm in Ohm's apartment, but he isn't here. Confused, I try to sit up, only to feel a sharp pain shoot up my spine.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," I hear Ohm say. I turn my head and see him walking into the apartment, mail in his hand. "You were barely use to getting fucked once a day, your ass will be killing you all day now."

"I thought if I did what you wanted you wouldn't fuck me that hard."

"Hey, I could have gone harder for a lot longer than that," he says, taking his mask off and putting it on the corner with his mail. "After all, you did try to lock me out of the truck, you fought against me before we started, and that was a horrible rim job you gave me."

"That was the first time I ever did that," I yell, feeling my face heat up.

"Doesn't change the fact that it was bad," he laughs. He then pulls out his phone and walks over to me. "Oh, but I need to show you something."

He lays next to me and pulls up his step-mom's Facebook page. He scrolls down a little and shows me her status.

SM: **"OMG, I just stepped in the grossest thing ever! I need to get rid of my shoes! OMG!"**

Ohm's Dad: **"There are animals everywhere. They tend to shit wherever they want."**

SM: **"It was not shit! Omg, I need to get rid of those shoes, and they were my favorite! Augh, we are selling that land! I am not going over there again!"**

Ohm's Dad: **"I just bought that land! To hell with selling it!"**

Ohm starts laughing as the conversation continues the they start a really big and public fight. I watch his face as he laughs at the fight until it ends with his dad calling her a uptight bitch. It's also at this moment that I notice something. Ohm's arm is around my shoulder, and I don't know when it got there or how long it's been there.

He puts his phone away and rolls on top of me. "Reading that has to be the second best thing to happen to me this week. I can't thank you enough for helping me out with that, Delly Bear."

"But-"

"I know, I know," he says, sitting up. "Technically I raped you, but I honestly wasn't expecting you to hold out for as long as you did. And besides, I know you started bouncing harder when you saw that I wasn't moaning." I blush and turn away, only for a thought to come to my mind.

"Wait, why did you just call me Delly Bear?"

"Thought it would be a cuter nickname than Baby Boy." He then smirks at me. Before I can say anything else, I feel his hands start to slide against my legs, up to my thighs.

I try to move away, but the moment I try to move my ass, the stinging pain shooting back up my spine. He pulls the blanket off of me, spreads my legs, and gets in between them. I can clearly see that I at least still have my pants on, but I don't know what he is planning to do to me, so I try to move again.

When he gets close enough, he pressing his body against mine and he starts kissing my neck. I bite my lip as he nibbles and suck random spots, and then I feel him slowly start to dry hump me again. As he starts to speed up, I can't help but notice that he's going at a speed that he knows I'm more comfortable with.

I start to move my hands from his chest to around him neck, but we both stop when we hear a knock at his door. He gets up and covers me back up for the blanket before making his way to the door and opening it after he puts on his mask.

"Large pepperoni, extra cheese," I hear from behind the door.

"Yup," Ohm cheerfully says as he pulls out his wallet and gives the man some money. "Keep the change." He then says as he takes a box of pizza from the man and closes the door.

As if nothing had happened, Ohm walks over to the kitchen, taking off his mask, and grabs two plates. He grabs a couple slices and put them on both, before walking over, giving me one of the plates. "I figured you'd be hungry when you woke up, so I ordered us some pizza."

Before I can say anything, he puts his plate on the nightstand next to us and he goes back into the kitchen. I watch him as he grabs something from the freezer, grab a towel, before he comes back to me. He places the thing that he got, that I now see is an ice pack, next to me, and then he helps me sit up. I end up hissing from the pain.

"Don't worry, this will only take a second." He pulls me up even more before sliding the ice pack under me, and then setting me down. "Your ass is just sore, but your body wasn't use to taking that much, so you need to rest it for a while. Later tonight, we can see if you can walk, but if you have too much of a noticeable limp, you may have to spend the night. And if that happens, you can take the bed. I'll be fine on the couch."

I stare at him, blankly, before I ask him, "Is... Is this a reward?"

He laughs before he kisses my forehead. "No, I just feel like spoiling you right now."

With that said, he turns away and goes to put on a DVD. I continue to stare at him, confused by everything that just happened.

_I have to hate him for everything that he's forced me to do, but how am I supposed to feel after all of this? How can he switch from being so evil, to being this nice guy? ... Why is my heart starting to beat harder?_


	7. Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Warning* Soft-core Smut***

"How's your ass," Ohm asks as he walks over with a cup of soup.

"Shut up," I say, rolling my eyes as I sit up, my ass still stinging from yesterday. Yeah, after several hours of numbing my ass last night, I just couldn't walk without looking like Bambi learning how to walk for the first time. The only difference was that my ass was both wet and frozen.

"Well, you're able to sit up without hissing, so I'm guessing it's better." I take the cup and blow the top, trying to cool it down. "I called my boss to get the day off while you were asleep. So, I think you deserve a reward today for going through yesterday. Whatever you want to do, we'll do it." I look up to him, a bit worried about what he would have me do for my rewards. "Don't worry," he says, falling back on his couch. "It can be literally anything you want. If you don't want me to do anything sexual, it doesn't have to be."

"Really? Anything I want?" He nods. I think about it for a second, taking a snip from my cheap soup, before I decide on what I want. "Hey, can you go buy something for me?"

He raises an eyebrow. "Please tell me that isn't what you want for your reward."

"Well, it's part of it. I just can't get out of bed without my ass hurting still. I'll give you the money, but I need you to go buy it. I'll explain what I want you to do after you buy it."

"Alright," he says, standing up and walking over to me. I quickly dig into my pocket and hand him about fifty bucks. "What did you want me to buy?"

"A external hard-drive."

***Time Skip**

"I'm back," Ohm says, dropping his keys on the counter and throwing the bag with the hard-drive onto the couch next to me. I practically rip the box open with my teeth and pull it out. "You know, I may not have much, but I do have knives you can open that with."

"Come sit with me," I yell out as I get everything out of the box. Ohm rolls his eyes and sits down, and I hand it to him. "Here."

"Why are you giving this to me?"

"Because, I want you to have it."

"What?"

I smile. "I want to help you start your channel back up. So, I want you to get all of the videos you have edited, put them on here, and when I get home, I will upload them from my house. I just need your videos, and your email and password."

"Wait, Delirious, I can't let you do that."

"Yes you can. It's what I want for my reward, and you said you would do whatever I wanted for my rewards." He opens his mouth to argue back, but he quickly shuts it, realizing that I'm right.

He then glares at me and says, "Oh you son of a bitch." He then smirks. "Well, it's too bad that I only have enough videos to upload for a week."

"You what?!"

"I work every day and I still have school to worry about. I don't have enough time to play and record. If you really want, you can take those videos, but it won't do much to help me. This will still be something that I need to do on my own."

I frown, realizing that he really isn't going to let me help him get through this. He keeps saying that he won't let any of us help him, but it has been causing him so much stress that he's coming to me to give him a quick fix.

_Wait a minute... no, I don't want to... but it might be the only way to help him, and by doing this, it will help me... god, I don't want to do this!_

I push myself off of the couch and walk in front of him, before sitting in his lap. "Whoa, Delirious! What are you doing?"

"I-If I do whatever you want, you said I would get rewards... right?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Well, I'm going to do it."

"What?"

"If you want to fuck me, just do it now. I'll let you. But in return, I want my reward to be for you to sit down with me, play, and record whatever games you have. Then, I want you to edit them and give them to me, so I can upload them!"

He slides his hands up to my hips and raises an eyebrow. "Are you sure about this?"

"I am."

The moment the words leave my mouth, Ohm thrusts his hips upwards, hitting my still stinging ass. I let out a small hiss, but I place my hands on his shoulders and nod, telling him to keep going. He pushes my hips down, having me sit directly on him, and he continues to grind into me. I can feel him starting to grow hard as he continues to do this, and I allow a few soft moan to leave my lips. Ohm slides one of his hands up my back and pulls me close to his body, making me wrap my arms around his neck. He starts to kiss and nibble on my neck, making my soft moans much louder. I keep my body down on his lap, pushing myself down after he grinds into me, and I soon feel his other hand slide to my ass. When he grabs my ass, he leans forward, pushing me to lean back into his lap, and I let out an even louder moan.

He then pulls away and looks up at me, before saying, "You're really going to let me go all the way this time. No fighting." I nod. "... Get off me."

"What?"

"Get off me and sit back down on this couch. I'm going to set up my computer next to the TV, so I can record the gameplay. Afterwards, I'll get the videos on the hard-drive for you."

I blink, confused by what he's saying. "Wait, I thought-"

"If you do as I say, and you behave yourself, I will give you a reward. I didn't even ask for you to get on me, or to let me do anything to you. You just did it. Truth be told, I was going to give you a break today, but, since you showed me that you want to help me so badly, I'll give in. I'll let you help me, and I'll get you what you wanted for your rewards."

I smile and hug him, happy that he's letting me do this, and I didn't even have to really fuck him. Then I realize I'm still in his lap, and I quickly jump off of him. Smiling, he gets up and starts to walk around me to get to his computer, but then he stops and turns back to me. "Hey Delirious..."

"Yeah," I say, moving over to sit down on the other side of the couch.

Before I even get the chance to sit, Ohm turns around completely and wraps his arms around me in a tight hug. At first, I'm shocked, but then I hug him back when I hear a couple soft sniffles coming from him.

_Is he... is he crying?_

"Thank you," he says, trying to hide the fact that he is really crying right now. "Thank you for doing this, when you really don't have to. I seriously mean that you can do anything with your rewards, and you're choosing to help me. I can't thank you enough for that, and it means the world. You really don't have to do this. Not after what I've done."

"Hey, Ohm, it's okay. You don't have to thank me for this. This is something that I want to do."

He nods, but keeps his arms around me, making it more than clear that he appreciates what I'm doing. It doesn't matter, however. Just so long as he gets back on his feet, I'm willing to do something, almost anything to help. Almost.


	8. Six Weeks Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Warning* This Chapter Contains Smut.**

About six weeks have past since the incident at the clearing, and I still am confused by everything Ohm has been making me do. When he told me that he wanted me to be his plaything, I thought that he would call me over whenever he wanted to have sex. However, that hasn't been the case.

Since the clearing, Ohm will call me over to his apartment or the school's bathroom, but they were mainly for things like dry humping or a little make out session. They aren't bad; in fact, I kind of enjoy them now. However, what I enjoy more are the rewards. We've been playing games together pretty much every day since he lets me use them on recording together. And he actually told me that he could almost afford to get Wifi again, so we could play more games together even if I'm not hanging out there. The smile on his face when he told me that was amazing. It almost looked like he was going to cry again.

_Oh god, what is wrong with me?! I need to get this out of my head! He raped me, he made me do all these things I didn't want to do! Hell, I don't even want to kiss him, but if I don't, he slaps me! Not only that, but Ohm has been completely screwing up my plans with Evan!_

_I haven't been to any of his hockey games since Ohm made me his fucking plaything! I barely talk to him, and he knows that there's something wrong. Every time I see him in class, he always asks me why I wasn't at his last game, why I'm always quiet now, and he has even asked me if I'm mad at him. ME! MAD AT HIM!_

_Ohm has been nothing more than a distraction. He is ruining my last couple of months with Evan. Soon he's going to leave me, and I haven't done anything to get him to see me as anything more than a friend! I haven't made memories for him to take with him when he goes off to college! And the first month and a half has already past me by! I hate him!_

But how can I stay mad at him for so long?

_Easy. Remember that I'm only in this situation because he threatened to tell Evan about something that happened almost two months ago! I don't need to go back there anymore. Even if he told him now, so much time as past. He wouldn't believe him, and even if he did, he would get pissed at Ohm for not telling him sooner. I don't need to do anything with him ever again, and I don't need to listen to him anymore._

Even then, it wouldn't matter. I found out the last time I was at his apartment that he had been taking a lot of time off of work to spent time with me. It's now Friday, and I haven't seen him since Sunday. Every day, as soon as school ends, he's had to go to the computer shop to make up for his days off. If he didn't, not even his paycheck from YouTube could help him get through all of his bills. At least, that's what he told me.

So, here I am now. Laying on my bed, staring up at the ceiling, waiting for a text that I know won't be coming. And I don't know why I do this. Vanoss' final game is tonight, but I don't feel like going, even though he offered to pay for my ticket, and offered to get me dinner afterwards.

_Snap out of it, Jonathan! I should go! This is obviously the perfect chance for me to show him that I'm so much more than a friend! It's been almost two months since I last spent time with him outside of school. So, get up! Go to the game! Be right up front like I always have been! Cheer for him and only him, like I use too. Scream louder than anyone else in the stadium! Just don't waste my day away because I'm waiting for a god damn text from a rapist!_

"You're right! I can't just waste my night here when Evan is expecting me to be at his game! I've spent too much time away from him, I need to get back to my man!"

I sit up, and blink, realizing that I was just saying all of that out loud.

"... Yeah, I need to get out of here. I'm starting to go even crazier than I already am. Fuck! I'm talking to myself again! I need to get out of here!"

I jump out of my bed and decide to quickly change into something nicer than my usual blue hoodie, white shirt, and black jeans. So, I look through my clothes until I find a plain black t-shirt with a small v-neck, and stone-washed jeans. I then grab my keys and look at the time. It's almost 8, but I know that the game barely started. It always starts a few hours late, since all our rival school have to come in from out of town.

I quickly walk out of my room and start walking towards the door, but stop when I hear my dad yell, "Jonathan! Come here really fast!"

I roll my eyes and turn around, walking to my dad's office and poking my head in. "Whatever it is you think I did, I didn't do it."

"Yes you did, but that's not what I need your help with." He comes out from under the desk and he starts to pull out the computer tower. "I need you to try to get this to the computer shop before it closes."

"What?"

"It's not turning on anymore, and I have to finish a report by Monday. Take this in, see what they can do overnight, and see if there is anyway to get this taken care of before the end of the weekend."

"Dad, if they don't have the parts needed to fix this, it will take weeks for them to get the parts. Plus, the shop closes in less than thirty minutes. You should have taken this in years ago."

"Please leave the 'I told you so's to your mother, and please try to get this in."

I roll my eyes and give in, guessing that this would only take a couple minutes. I'd leave this with the guy and ask him to call me tomorrow with the details and tell me how much it would cost. This way, I'd miss at least twenty to thirty minutes of the game.

"Alright, but you owe me," I say as I walk over and put up the computer.

He follows me out, helping me out by opening the doors for the house and the car, and then I tell him that I'll be back late. When I turn on my car and am about to back up, I freeze. Ohm works at the only computer shop in town, and he works tonight.

_He already told me he works on the computers in the back. He never comes up front unless his manager is out, but since it is so close to closing time, he most likely is there._

I take a deep breath. "I'll just drop it off, leave my number, and go to the game. I don't have to see him."

I pull out of the driveway and quickly drive down to the store. Before I take the computer down, I quickly run in to make sure of two things. One, that it's okay for me to bring in the computer. Two, I need to make sure that Ohm isn't up front.

When I come up to the glass door, I sigh in relief. Ohm isn't up front. I then push open the door and an older man with black and grey hair comes out. "How can I help you?"

"My dad's computer won't try on, so he wanted to see if you guys could still take a look at it before you close."

"Well, I have to leave soon, but I can take it in tonight and we could see what we can do."

I thank him and run out to get the computer. When I come back, I put it on the counter and look over to the older man. I see him type something up on his computer before he turns to me. "What name are we going to put this under?"

"Jonathan."

He asks me for my number and I quickly tell him it. Then he walks over to the back of the store, and he calls out, "Hey Ryan, can you come up here really fast?"

I stiffen up. I see Ohm walk up to the door and he just looks at his boss, his mask still on. "What do you need, sir?"

"We have a last minute costumer," he tells him pointing at me. Ohm then looks my way and I see his eyes somewhat relax when they land on me. "I have to leave right now, but you can get some overtime again if you finish him up and get started on the computer. Just make sure to lock the door and turn off the lights when you're done for the night."

"Yes sir," he says, eyes still on me.

"Perfect; well I'm off. Oh, and again, sorry for not being able to bring you leftovers again today."

He turns back to his boss. "Don't worry about it, sir. It's not a problem."

I keep my eyes locked on Ohm as he walks out from the back, stopping only a few feet away from me. He stares back at me and waits for the manager to leave before he takes off his mask and smirks at me. "So what seems to be the problem, Delly Bear," he asks me as he takes my mask off.

"M-my dad broke his computer."

He laughs, "Why are you being so shy?" He then pushes me up against the counter and presses his lips on mine, and out of habit, I kiss him the second I feel that. He then chuckles, pulling back and smiling at me. I watch him as he goes to the door, locks it, and turns the open sign to close.

I gulp. "I-I wasn't expecting to see you today."

"I wasn't expecting to see you either, but I'm glad you're here. Why don't you help me get this to the back and I'll take a look at it?"

"Wouldn't you get in trouble if I went back there?"

"Only if we got caught, but," he takes a couple steps forwards, turning his body as if he was looking around. "No one is here to say anything, right?"

I look down, take a deep breath, and shyly look back up. "No."

He puts his hand under my chin and pulls me up so that my nose is almost touching his. "So then I can do whatever I wanted, right?"

"Y-yes."

He then chuckles before he goes around me and grabs the computer, telling me to follow him. When I walk into the back room, I look around and see that it's filled with boxes and shelves filled with computer parts and tools. In the middle of it are two wooden tables, facing each other, and two office chairs.

He places the computer on one of the tables, and I go over and watch him. After he takes a seat, he pulls himself up to the table and pops the side off. He starts pulling some of the inners out and looking over them. "So where are you going? You look a little too nice to have been coming over here."

I blush and turn away, "I was actually going to the hockey game tonight."

"Oh really," he asks in a more annoyed tone. I look back over and see that he's looking at me through the side of his eye, his smile no longer on his face.

"Yeah, uh, Vanoss wanted me to come tonight. I hadn't been to any of his games for the past few weeks, so he asked me to go. He also offered to buy me dinner after."

"So you were going on a date?"

I blush and turn away again. "I wouldn't really call it that."

"Well that's what it sounds like to me. And seeing how you are wearing clothes I normally never see you in, I'm going to guess that you really see it that way too."

I keep my eyes on the boxes of parts, and stay silent. Although part of me thought this would be a date, a larger part knew this wouldn't be. Even if Vanoss took me to dinner, it would have most likely been with some of his friends on the team.

"Here's the problem." I turn back and lean over Ohm's shoulder. "This cord was in the fan, and it looks like the fan ripped it in half. Along with that, the fan that it was in is chipped. It had to have been in there for a long time for this to have happened."

"I told my dad that that noise wasn't normal," I sigh. "So how much will it cost to get this fixed?"

"You're lucky," he smirks. "We actually have the parts right here in the store, so it won't be as expensive. However," he starts as he slides his hand onto the back of my leg and up to my butt. "Before I do anything to this, I've had a really stressful week without you."

I blush and look over to him. His eyes drill into me as he keeps them locked on mine. He slides his hand around my waist as he stands up, pushing my computer back with his free arm. We both know that if we were to get caught he could lose his job, but I can tell that he doesn't care.

I turn to face him as he places his hands on my hips and he kisses me. My arms wrap around his neck and he pushes me against the table. When we break away, he quickly slides my shirt off of me, and I do the same for his. Grabbing my butt, he pulls me up and has me sit on the edge of the table before he comes back in for another kiss.

I moan as I feel him start to thrust against me, rubbing ourselves against each other and making us both hard in what feels like could be our new record time. He moves from my lips down my neck and all the way down to my stomach. His hands move up and down my legs a couple times before he slides them up to my button and zipper.

I push myself up a little so that I'm hovering off the table, allowing him to slide my pants and boxers off. He comes back and kisses me again as he starts to slowly stroke me, slowly picking up speed. Soon he starts to twist his hand as he strokes me, even rubbing my head with the palm of his hand as he does so. After a minute or so, he pulls away and holds up a finger, asking me to wait for him. I then see him jog to the front of the store and come back in with a small bottle of lube in his hand. He then has me slide off of the table. He spins me around and has me bend over, gripping the edge of the table.

I hear him drop his pants before I feel him rubbing himself against my entrance, his dick wet from the lube he had just put on. He rubs himself against my entrance, putting a little bit of pressure against it, but always pulling back to rub himself. Soon, I become impatient, and I start to whine,"Ohmie, please."

"Please what," he teases as he pulls away again.

"Please fuck me," I beg. "I really need you right now."

"How badly do you need me," he teases again, rubbing his dick against me. I can feel how sticky and wet it is, and all that is running through my mind right now is how badly I want it.

"Oh god, Ohm; I need you so badly! I want you to fuck me hard and fast! I want you inside me right now! Please!"

I hear him chuckle in my ear before he pushes his way in me. Feeling him slide into me almost instantly fills my body with a wave of pleasure, and I can't help but moan loudly as he pushes his way through. As soon as he is balls deep into me, he grabs my waist with both hands, pulls out almost completely, and pounds into me.

He speed grows faster as time goes on, and I can't keep my body up as it continues. He keeps my waist leveled to him, but the top half of my body soon collapses onto the table, and I can feel my eyes roll to the back of my head. Each thrust sends a new wave of pleasure through me, and he soon starts pumping me at the same speed he is going. I feel a knot form in me and I can barely get myself up. My body is starting to twitch as he continues to pound into me. Looking over my shoulder, I can see that his eyes are barely open, and his head is rolled to the side. I'm barely able to keep my body up and I barely able to get his name out through my moans, but that tells him what he needs to know.

He quickly pulls out of me, spins me around again, and sits me back up to the table. I practically fall back onto my dad's computer when I get on it, but I just use it to keep me up and I watch. Ohm starts pumping me a couple times before he leans down and take me whole. My head rolls back and I let out a loud moan as I feel him work his magic. Every lick, suck, and simple twist of the head feels amazing and gets me closer to the edge every passing second. Not long after this, I dig my nails into the wood, throw my head back, and moan his name as I finally release into his mouth.

I look down to him and let out a few soft moans as I watch him swallow every drop that came out, even licking the top to make sure he got it all. He then leans back in his chair, and before he even says anything, I get up and walk over. Placing my hands on his shoulders, I put my legs on either side of him and I bring myself down on him.

He slides his hand up my legs, to my hips, and he guides me up and down on him. "There we go," he chuckles, his eyes locked in mine. "That's a good boy."

I wrap my arms tightly around his neck and bury my face into it. He starts making me bounce faster on him, causing me to moan loudly. My nails dig into his back and I bite his neck. He hisses into my ear before he makes me go even harder and faster than I was already going.

My body starts to twitch in his hands, he's hitting all of the right places, and I can feel that I'm close. I pull back and look into his eyes, sweat is beating down both of our faces, and I can see that he's close too. He stops me when I'm hovering over him, and he leans back a little. Then, he starts pounding into me at a much faster speed than I was going, and he is going much harder as well.

I throw my head back and scream in pleasure, yelling out his name, and feeling my body start to go numb. Soon, he releases into me, and I cum all over him. Panting, I fall onto him, and he just chuckles as he catches his breath.

"You're stamina is going up; have you been doing anything without me?" I just shake my head. "I guess you're able to handle two rounds a lot better than three. We'll have to work off that."

He helps me sit up, and I'm finally able to catch my breath. "Can you stand," he asks, probably remember how I was back at the clearing.

"I'm pretty sure I can," I say as I push myself off of him. My knees feel a little weak, but I make myself stay up.

"Damn, you came a lot," he says, running two fingers up his stomach, building up a small pile on his fingers. "I guess I'm going to have to clean up before I can get start on anything."

Before he even has a chance to get up, I grab his hand and look into his eyes. Making sure I don't break eye contact, I bring his hand to my mouth and suck the cum off of his fingers, licking around each one to make sure that I get all of it. Then I pull them out before I lean down to his stomach and start licking up every drop of cum that got on him.

After I'm done, he kisses me on the top of my forehead, and stands up. He pushes me back until I'm up against the table, and his lips press against mine. I wrap my arms around his neck as he slides his hands up and down my hips.

_What the fuck am I doing? I was just going to see Evan; so why am I still here? Why am I kissing him and loving every second of him touching me? Why can't I stop myself from wanting more of this?... Oh god no! I can't be-_

He pulls away starts getting dressed. "I think that's good for tonight. Now, we need to get started on something else." As he slips his shirt back on, he walks towards the front of the shop and says, "When you're dressed, just come up front."

I nod and quickly get my pants and shirt on. Then, before I walk to the front, I check my phone to see how long we had been busy. If I leave now, I could still catch the last thirty minutes of the hockey game. I just need to pay and leave.

When I come out from the back, I see Ohm shutting the register drawer and turning back to me. "You're all set, Delly Bear."

"Wait, what?"

"I just paid for your dad's computer. You don't have worry about it. Just make sure to come by sometime tomorrow morning, and you can pick it up then."

"Wait, why did you pay for it?"

"Think of it as a reward for going two rounds," he says, winking at me. "But you still have another reward you can use on anything. Just let me know what you want to use it on."

"I-I get two rewards this time?"

"Yeah, why not. You went two rounds and you didn't try to fight me off of you. Actually, now that I think about it, you haven't done that in over a two and a half weeks." He walks over to me and runs his hand over my cheek, and I can't stop myself from shutting my eyes and leaning my face against it. He chuckles and says, "You're really starting to enjoy this, aren't you?"

I nod my head without thinking about it. I can't keep lying. Now that he is only going as hard and fast as I want, or only a little harder or faster, I can't help but enjoy it. It feels amazing. And his kisses are starting to grow on me.

He gives me a long kiss before he walks pass me, slapping my ass as he does so. "I'm going to get started on the computer. If you want to make it to the game, you should leave now."

I then hear the door shut as he leaves me in the front of the store, my mind trying to keep up with what just happened. My mind still in somewhat of a trance, I grab my mask and walk out of the store, slipping it on as I walk out. I start walking to my car, my mind slowly starting to come to as I start to come down from my pleasured filled high. Then, something comes to my mind.

_"Sorry for not being able to bring you leftovers again today."_

_"I have to bum food from others just so I can eat at night!"_

As I get into my car, it hits me. Ohm had to bum leftovers off of his boss, and he forgot, multiple times, to bring him some. I wonder how often he's forgotten. I wonder how long it's been since he has eaten.

I turn the car on and look back to start backing up, but stop when I see a bright neon sign that reads "open". I smile, knowing what I can do.

*Ohm's POV*

I sigh as I lean back in my seat and run my hands through my hair. I'm finally done with Delirious' computer, and I can finally go home. Grabbing the computer, I walk over to shelf we have all of our finished computers, and I start to make my way outside, turning off the lights as I go. Once outside, I lock the door and walk back to my car, but stop when I see something on my window. It's a note, and all it says is to check the bed.

Confused, I walk over to the bed of my truck and look, seeing a white plastic bag. I grab it and go around, getting into the truck. Then, I open the bag, seeing three TV dinners, a bottle of soda, and a piece of cake.

My jaw drops at the sight, and I instantly feel my stomach growl. I haven't eaten anything other than crappy meals from the lunch line and a couple bags of chips all week, and here is a little meal. I try to wrap my head around who could have given this to me, but soon I get my answer.

I drive back to my apartment, a little too excited about eating a TV dinner, when I get a text. All it says is that they hope that I enjoy the meal, and I can't help but smile when I see the name "Delly Bear" appear at the top of my phone screen.

Chuckling, I put the phone down and run up to my apartment. I pull out the first box, and start reading the back to figure out how to cook it. Suddenly, I get another text. I look over and see that it's also from Delirious. It says that he knows what he wants to use his reward on, and he will explain tomorrow night, after I get off work.


	9. The Secret Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Warning* Softcore smut**

I groan as I roll over in bed. The sunlight is coming in from the window, shining in my eyes, and I feel like I didn't get nearly enough sleep. Then again, I really didn't.

A pair of arms wrap tightly around me and pull me close to the body it belongs to. I feel a pair of lips press against the back of my neck, and I stir awake.

"Where are you going," a voice says as they cuddles up to me. I smile to myself as I lean my head back and rub the arms of the man behind me.

I'm slowly rolled onto my back and I keep my eyes shut as the person moves over and puts his legs in between mine. My arms slip around his neck as he presses his body against mine and he starts to kiss and nibble on my neck. I moan and slowly open my eyes, only to shut them again when he puts his hand on the side of my face and he comes up to kiss me. His tongue makes its way into my mouth, and his hands take mine, pushing them above my head, and he holds them both with only one. His other hand slips down to my hip, and he starts rubbing up to my waist, and down to my thigh. He then starts to move his hips, rubbing us together, and driving me wild.

I moan into our kiss, and in return, he does the same. My body starts to heat up as he starts to move faster, his light movements turning into a rough thrust, and I have to break away, only to breathe. He attacks my neck again which, more than likely, is leaving several light marks that I'm going to have cover with my sister's make-up. My nails dig into his back, my back starts to arch, and he starts to move even faster. I then moan loudly, "Oh my god, Ohmie," as I feel myself come closer to the edge.

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

My eyes suddenly shot open and I jump up in bed, my head now hurting from the sudden movement and the extremely loud alarm right next to my head. Footsteps come running next to me, and when I turn my head, I see Ohm grabbing his phone and quickly shutting the alarm off on his phone. He then looks down at me, and starts rubbing the back of his neck as he puts it down.

"Uh, sorry about that, Delly Bear. I forgot I had that alarm on."

Yeah, I used my last reward to spend the night with him. We didn't do anything, I just wanted to record and cuddle for a while. Though, he did ask me to do something weird that he thought would be hot. I can see this being hot for a girl, but I just find it weird on me.

"What time is it," I ask as I sit up, rubbing my eye.

"Four in the morning."

"What the actual fuck, Ohm?"

He laughs and starts walking to the kitchen. "Hey, I have that set to give me a hour to get ready and leave. I have to work today."

"You work at five in the morning?!"

"Only on Saturdays and Sundays. I need to work the twelve hours to pay my bills. Aside from that, why do you think I was able to get you to come over by six yesterday."

"I figured you got off early."

I push the blanket off of me and get out of bed, before I follow him to the kitchen. He looks back to me when he gets pass the counter and leans against it, looking me up and down. "Damn, I knew it was a good idea to have you wear nothing but my shirt last night."

I roll my eyes and walk over to the side of the counter and bend over it. "You've seen me completely naked and this is what gets you off? I feel like you're the type of person who watches porn for the story."

He starts laughing before pushing himself off of the counter and he turns to the oven. I look over to try to see what he's doing, and see that he's pulling out two plates of fried eggs. He then turns back to me, closing the oven door with his foot, and he puts one of the plates in front of me. He then grabs two forks for the both of us.

"It's not a five-star meal, but it's the best I can do with what little I have," he says as he hands me a fork.

I quickly dig into the small pile of fried eggs. Though it is a little salty, it's still good. After a couple of bites, I look over to him and ask, "So when do you get off work?"

"At five. I have to go in first to clean up and get everything ready for the day."

He finishes his plate and puts it in the sink, taking my now empty plate with his. He then walks around places his arms on either side of me, pressing his body against my back. After landing a couple kisses on the back of my neck, he turns me around and he starts kissing up my neck, to my lips. When he pulls away, he turns away and walks towards the door.

"I have to leave right now... Hey, what are you going to do for today?"

"I don't know yet."

"Well, you're welcomed to hang out for as long as you want; just make sure to lock the door on your way out."

I nod and watch as he leaves. And again, I'm all alone in his apartment. I decide to be nice and I clean his dishes for him and put them away, then I start looking around his place. There's not much to do without him, and I get bored playing alone. Soon I find myself opening his fridge and cabinets. There's hardly anything in them.

I frown. He really does have to bum food off of everyone just to eat. I guess those TV dinners actually meant more to him than I thought they would. And I just gave him them just to give him something to eat whenever his boss wasn't able to give him food.

I sigh, now being upset by this. I wish I could help him more than just uploading his videos for him... wait a minute. Maybe I can. But first, I need to go back to sleep. I am not going to do shit off of five hours of sleep. I don't even know how Ryan can function off of that!

After getting a few more hours of rest, I walk out of Ohm's apartment, taking his spare key that I know he has sitting on top of his door frame, before quickly run out of the building. I then jump into my car and drive down to the local grocery store. I decided that I wanted to surprise Ohm tonight with a fridge full of food. Only problem I have is, I have no idea how to shop for groceries. I haven't gone shopping with my mom since I was a little kid, and my family doesn't trust me with buying food for them anymore. Not since I, well...

_You'd think they would have forgiven me by now for that._

I grab a cart and am in the middle of an aisle filled with noodles. I'm currently trying to find out the difference with noodles made without gluten and with it, but jump when I hear someone come up behind me and yell, "DELIRIOUS!"

I drop the boxes and turn around, seeing Luke laughing at me, a empty cart in front of him. "Holy fuck, Cartoonz! You scared the shit out of me!"

Still laughing, he pats me on the back and says, "Sorry man. I just couldn't help it. What are you doing here? I thought your mom banned you from buying shit after you almost killed your little sister."

"Will you guys drop that already!? I already said sorry, and I didn't know those brownies had nuts in them!"

He chuckles and pats me on the back again. "Relax man, I don't care anymore. But seriously, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm actually buying food for Ohm."

"Wait, what?!"

"Yeah, I was hanging out with Ohm yesterday, and I looked and saw that he didn't have shit. So, I decided to help him out by buying him some food."

"And he's okay with that?"

"Actually, he doesn't know that I'm doing this. I just so happen to know the code to his building and I knew where he hid his spare key... Although..."

"You don't know what you're doing, do you?" I shake my head, and he laughs at me. "Here, I'll help you buy shit for him. Is there anything else he needs? Maybe I could go over and help him record too, or maybe I could get him something to eat at his work or in school."

"Uh, well, I would really need the help with shopping, and I will make sure to tell him that you helped with it. Though, I don't think he would let you helped him in any other way."

"Well why not!? Why do you get to spend all this time with him and get to help him out, but I don't!?" I jump back, confused by his sudden out burst. He then clears his throat, and looks down. "I'm sorry. I-I just don't get why Ohm has only let you helped him. When I've been trying to help him in almost every way you can think of, but he keeps saying he doesn't want it. But then he turns around and starts uploading with you again. And it's only you. I just don't get it..."

"... Luke, you know almost everything about me."

"Don't start with this, Jonathan."

"Then tell me why you're getting so mad about this. At the end of the day, I'm doing what all of us have been wanting to do-"

"And that's the problem... At least for me it is..." I stare at him, confused by what he means. "Jonathan... I have a crush on Ryan."

My jaw drops. "Wait, for how long?"

"Ever since I met him... I just didn't think he was gay, so I've never said anything to anyone. Though, I should have told you when you told me about your crush on Evan. I don't really remember why I haven't."

"Were you using my little sister as a beard?!"

"Now I remember why. No, I wasn't. I actually use to really like your sister too. I'm bi... Hey, you've been spending a lot of time with him recently... do you think I'd have a chance with him?"

I look down. I can't lie to him. I know that Ohm's gay, but I don't know if he would like me telling anyone about his sexuality. Not only that, but I only know that Ohm loves shoving his dick in me. I have no idea if he really cares about me, let alone Luke.

_But I can ask._

"I'll ask him tonight, when I see him."

He smiles and hugs me. "Thank you so much, Delirious. Come on, let's get Ohm some food. To start, put both of that shit you were looking at back and grab the box at the top. It's a little more expensive, but that is a lot better than what you were looking at."

Luke leads me up and down every single of the aisle in the store, telling me what items to get and even takes it a step farther in helping me by explaining why I should get them. After a few aisles, I ask him how he knows how to do this so well, and he tells me that his mom has been teaching him all about the things teenagers want to learn about. She even helped him learn how to do taxes, balance a check book, and what the differences between a mortgage and a loan were.

By the end of the shopping trip, I quickly realize how unprepared I am to become an adult in a few months, however, at least I know how to shop for groceries. Happy with at least that, I go back to Ohm's apartment and put everything away.

About two hours later, I hear the door unlock, and I quickly run over to the kitchen and hide behind the counter. I hold back my giggles as I listen in close, waiting for him to step a little closer to the counter before I jump out and yell, "Surprise!"

Ohm falls back, yelling as he hits the ground, and I can't help but laugh at him. "What the fuck, Delirious?! What are you doing here?"

"You said I could hang out for as long as I wanted."

"You've been here all day?!"

"Nope. After you left I took a nap, ran an errand, and came back."

"How did you get back in here?"

"You leave you're spare key on your door frame; anyone could come in if they wanted. Plus, I asked your neighbor gave me the code for the front door."

"Why the fuck did they give that to you?"

"Because they've seen me come and go so many times, they either think we're really good friends, or they know that you've been fucking me."

He blushes and gets up. He then walks around the counter and asks, "Well, what was that errand you had to run? Seeing how you're still here, I'm guessing that it was important."

"You can say that," I smirk. "But first, can you get me a bottle of water from the fridge?"

He looks at me and then looks behind me, to the fridge. He opens his mouth to say something, but then closes his mouth, thinking about what I'm asking. "What did you do?"

"Just get me some water, Ohmie."

He looks at me and back at the fridge again. "Nothing is going to attack me, right?"

"You have my word."

"Funny how that doesn't make me feel a bit more at ease." He then walks over, keeping his eye on the fridge as if it might jump up and attack at any minute. He reaches out and opens it, expecting something to jump at him, but he gasps when he see it fully stocked with food. I walk over to the cabinet next to me and look over to him, making sure that he is looking.

His jaw is hanging open and his eyes are huge right now. Just what I wanted to see. I open the cabinet door and step out of the way. When he sees that the cabinet is full of food as well, he shuts the fridge and runs over, touching every box as if he is trying to make sure they were all real.

"I hope you like all of it. I ran into Cartoonz at the store and we both spent a little under a hundred each to get all of this."

"This was all under two hundred?" I nod. "I-I can't believe you guys did this for me... I need to pay you guys back."

"No you don't."

He spins around and I can see drops of tears falling from the bottom of his mask. "Yes I do. This is way too much, and you both spent so much. I have to pay you both back for this."

"Even if you tried, we wouldn't let you." He looks like he's about to say something back, but stops when we hear someone knocking on the door. "Oh, perfect timing."

"Who's that," Ohm asks, wiping away his tears.

"Most likely the Chinese food I ordered thirty minutes ago."

I turn around to go to the door, but I suddenly feel Ohm grab my hood and pull me to the ground. "Hell no, I'm paying for this!" He runs to the door and I hear him open it. "Hey, how much do I owe you?"

I get on my knees and peek over the counter. "Nothing. It was already paid for by... Jonathan, over the phone."

"Oh... Well then, here's a tip. Have a good evening." I see him close the door and turn back to me. He takes off his mask and I see that he has an unamused expression. "You seriously paid for this already?"

"Yup, and you can't pay me back for it."

He sighs and puts the food on the counter. "Seriously Delly, this is all too much... But thank you, for doing all of this."

I stand up and start rubbing the back of my neck. I haven't forgotten about what Luke said, and I have to tell him.

"Well, you have to thank Cartoonz for the groceries. I would have never gotten all of that food if he didn't help pay. Plus, I had no clue what to buy. He just told me what to grab."

He laughs, "I'll thank him tomorrow whenever I can catch up with him."

I look down and take a deep breath. "Hey, Ohm... There's something that I need to tell you as well..."

He walks over and pulls my chin up, so that I'm looking at him. "What's wrong?"

"... While I was talking to Cartoonz... He told me... He... He said he had a crush on you..."

Ohm chuckles before saying, "I already know."

I pull my mask off and stare at him in shock. "Wait, you knew?!"

"Yup," he says as he walks over to his bed. "Or at least, I guessed it. I mean, the guy didn't really try to hide it that well. He would always flirt with me, in and out of our recording sessions. All you did was confirm what I thought."

"W-well, I'm pretty sure Luke would love to do anything with you..."

"You're not trying to get Cartoonz to take your place as my plaything, are you?"

"What? No! I just- Luke would have been more willing to do all of this with you, and for you. When we started, I fought against all of this, and a part of me still want to be with Evan."

"So you're wondering why I picked you to do this with, when I could have easily ask Cartoonz."

"Y-yeah. I mean, even with you having the jersey over my head, all you had to do was ask Luke, and it would have been a yes."

"Well, as true as everything you said is, I'm not into Cartoonz. He's not my type." He then grabs my arm and pulls me onto the bed, bringing me in close. "But you are." He then kisses me, pushing me onto my back and keeping his hands on both my face and my hip. When he breaks away, he smiles at me and says, "You're so cute when you're in shock. And you have to be the best thing to come into my life since my parents kicked me out. Even if I had a chance with everyone in our group, I would still pick you, Delly. Main reason, is because I've liked you for so long..."

He sits up and stares down at his hands, an ashamed look on his face. "I'm sorry for how we started, Delly... Jonathan. If I could go back, I wouldn't have done any of that shit to you now, but I can't do shit... And for you to turn around and still be willing to help me..." Tears start to fall from his face, and I quickly sit up and reach my hand towards him. "I'm so sorry for everything I've put you through! I'm so sorry!"

"Hey, it's okay, Ohm."

"No it's not! I couldn't stop myself before because I was so angry and stressed, and I took it all out on you! That was wrong of me! I shouldn't have done any of that!"

"Well, wasn't your ex against all of that shit too though?"

"Yeah, but he was at least willing to have sex with me! You weren't. I shouldn't have blackmailed you to do anything, and I shouldn't have done any of that shit to you! I could have seriously hurt you with some of this shit I did!"

I hug him. "Ohm, it's fine. You did those things, yes, but it's fine. I don't mind most of it now, and you've been so good to me since then. I know you feel bad for it, but we can't let that control us now. If you let it beat you down, it'll kill you." I tighten my hold on him. "Just cry it out now, but when we break away, let's put it in our past, and move forward."

He nods his head and hugs me tightly back. I shut my eyes and rest my head on him, listening to him as he sobs and tells me continuously how sorry he is for everything he did to me. I'm seeing so much of Ohm that I don't think I've ever seen before...

_Stop beating so fast, you stupid heart!_


	10. They Are Always Together

*Vanoss' POV*

_Where the hell is he,_ I think to myself as I walk back and forth from my locker to Delirious' locker. It's been a couple weeks since my final game for the year, and I really wanted Delirious to be there to cheer for me, and he never came. We won it, of course, but still, I really wanted him to go to it, but he didn't go. I had even offered to take him to dinner after it.

At the time, I couldn't figure out why that was. Hell, even before then, Delirious was acting different. Before, he would always want to hang out with me. He even wanted to see a movie with just me and him, but he never brought it up again, and he started getting distant with me. At first, I didn't know why, nor did I get why he would ditch my games, or reject my offers to record together. Then I learned why.

It was all because of **him**.

Every video that was uploaded from Delirious always was just him and Ohm. Then Cartoonz told me that all the videos Ohm started uploading were of just them. Then, I saw it. They were always together. They would come to school together, They would leave together, They were **always spending time together.**

For about two months, it was just them, no one else. Cartoonz just recently started playing with them, but they never asked me to join. But that is going to fucking change.

Today is the day before spring break, and I am determined to make sure that Delirious spends at least one god damn day with me. I just need to talk to him. Texting him hasn't done shit since he started hanging out with Ohm. Whenever I text him, I'm lucky if I get a reply in the same day, so, I'm now stuck waiting for him to show up.

After walking around for possibly ten minutes, I smile when I finally see his hockey mask poking through the sea of people. I quickly jog over to his locker and stand by it, waiting for him to come closer. However, I feel my heart drop when I see him walk over with Ohm right next to him.

When they start to walk over, I lean against the locker next to Delirious', crossing my arms, and glaring at Ohm. Ohm seems to notice me first, and he glares back at me, which causes Delirious to look over, and turn to Ohm. I see him tell him something, but I'm unable to hear them. I see Delirious grab Ohm's hand and give it a little squeeze when he is done talking. Ohm just nods to him before he looks back my way and glares at me before he walks away.

Delirious walks over and opens his locker. "What's up, Vanoss," he says, barely even looking my way.

"Hey, how've you been, man? I feel like we haven't talked in a while."

"Oh, well, I'm fine."

"That's cool," I say, trying to act cool. "So, I heard that you recorded with Ohm and Cartoonz last week."

"Oh, yeah. Ryan finally got WiFi, and he was so excited about it; he wanted to play Rainbow Six: Siege."

I grit my teeth. _What the hell?! Did he really call Ohm by his name and call me by my nickname?! He always called me by my name when it was just the two of us!_

"Oh, that's cool. I wish I could have joined in."

"I thought you didn't have the game."

"I mean, I don't, but I would have loved to play with you guys. Or, maybe tonight, you and I could play some GTA 5! I found a couple new mods that would be hilarious, and I even got Lui to agree to play! Or maybe we could some G-Mod, or check out those weird games, Zooicide or Ratty Catty."

"Oh, that sounds like fun, but Ryan and I were going to record a couple rounds of Battleship and Friday the 13th, before we joined Cartoonz for Rainbow Six again."

I take a deep breath and clinch my fist. However, I feel that air get knocked out of my chest when I notice something. "Are you wearing one of Ohm's shirt?"

He looks down and unzips his hoodie, showing me a black shirt with a face, half covered with a grey bandanna with an omega symbol on it. "Oh yeah, well, he actually had a couple shirts in a box his mom hid and gave him, so he gave me a couple. I have another one at home that just has a heart on it that says "Ohmie" in it."

"Why would he give you them?"

"I asked for it."

_Holy Shit, I want to punch a fucking hole in this locker right now!_

"Oh, okay." After he gets what he needed from his locker, I decide that I'm going to walk him to class, something that I know Ohm had been doing for a while, but I'm here this time. As we start walking, I look into the crowd of people and see Ohm, standing by his locker, still glaring at me. I just glare back as we walk to the stairwell.

I'm not too sure what, but something is telling me that there's more happening that neither of them are letting out. I mean, Delirious is wearing his fucking shirt! He didn't even wear my shit, but he's wearing Ohm's?! There has to be something else happening besides Delirious helping Ohm out. I mean, he wouldn't just ditch me for him for no reason... Would he?

_No fucking way! Delirious has obviously had a thing for me for years! He use to bend over backwards for me. There's nothing Ohm could have given him that I couldn't. I may not know what has gotten into him right now, but all I need to do is get him back to where he belongs. Beside me! And I know just the way to get him back to where he belongs._

"Hey, so Cartoonz and I were going to go bowling on Monday; do you want to come with?"

"Sure, that sounds like it would be fun."

"Great; oh shit," I say, stopping on the landing for the third floor. "I forgot something in my locker. Just go on without me, I'll be right there."

I quickly go down the stairs, heading down to the first floor. However, instead of going to the lockers, I jog over to the library in the eastern building. Once there, I go over to the computers and sit next to the only kid there with a beard that didn't look like a bear's ass.

"Hey Luke, what are you doing on Monday?"

Without taking his eyes off of the paper he's working on, he says, "Trying to recover from working on this shit the week before our fucking break."

"You can do that tomorrow and Sunday. Look, I just asked Delirious to go bowling with me on Monday, but I also said you'd go."

"Why the fuck would you drag me into this shit?!"

"Look, just go with us; it's not like you have to do anything more than have fun and try to convince Delirious to fall back in love with me."

"I'm pretty sure he's still in love with you, man."

"I don't know, he's been weird for a while. He never missed a single game I played in since middle school, but he fucking missed the last five, and ditched me on the one day I offer to take him out. Hell, he now barely talks to me and has been pretty much avoiding me."

Cartoonz stares at his screen for a couple seconds before turning to me and saying, "Okay, yeah, that's weird. I never knew you offered to take him out, but yeah. Delirious would never miss a chance to go out with you."

"So you'll go?"

"Alright, I'll go. But I'm only going to make sure you don't fuck this over."

I smirk, knowing that he has his own reason for wanting to go as well. He came to me, crying, the Monday after my last game. Apparently, Delirious told him that Ohm didn't see him as more than a friend, which broke his heart. Since then however, I've been talking to him, and I came up with an idea to make Ohm see him as more. And we both know what needs to happen before he can start getting Ohm to look his way.

"I know, I know. But hey, think of it like this, the sooner we get Delirious back by my side, the sooner we can get you by Ohm's."

He smirks back at me and says, "That sounds like a plan."


	11. Bowling

"Will you calm the fuck down," Cartoonz says as I walk around our table at the bowling alley. We're still waiting for our lane to open, but I honestly don't care about that. I just want Delirious to get here, so I can to get him back.

"What's taking him so long? Has he texted you back yet?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure he's on his way. Just sit the fuck down, already! People are fucking staring!" I groan and sit down in the seat with the best view of the door. "Look, it'll be fine. He'll get here sooner or later, we'll bowl, you'll flirt with him a little, and that's that. It shouldn't be that hard for you to get him back under your thumb."

"You're right, you're right. But now, I don't know what to think. He's not texting us back, he's not here; what if he ditches me again?"

"Dude, you are seriously sounding like a chick right now. And I know for a fact that that is not the Evan Jonathan has been in love with for the past few years."

I shake my head and pound my hand on the table. "You're right! I don't know why I'm getting like this over him. I know he'll fucking show up, because I'm here! And after he gets here, I'll do whatever comes naturally and I'll get him begging to go out with me again."

"There's the Evan Jonathan loves! Now, just relax. He'll show up soon, and all you have to do is make him see what he's been missing."

I nod my head and lean back a little, taking a drink of my soda as I look towards the door. And somehow, Cartoonz was right, yet again. Delirious walks into the building, and I see that he's looking down at his phone. When he looks up, he's eyes travel around the room until they land on us. I make sure to get his eyes locked with mine before I smirk to him and wink.

Pulling the straw away from my mouth, I raise my hand half way up and give him a little wave. I can still feel my soda going down my throat, but stopping when I see something. I have to fight the soda back to keep it from coming back up, and I start coughing.

Delirious turned his head back and waves over another masked man, who is jogging into the building. I can tell by just the look in his eyes that he doesn't want to be here.

_So why the fuck is Ohm here?_

They walk over to our table as Luke pats me on the back a couple times to help clear up my airway. "You okay, Vanoss," Delirious asks as he comes up to the table.

I hold up my hand and clear my throat. "I'm fine! I'm fine. Just got something caught in my throat."

"Alright, well, I hope you guys don't mind me bringing Ohm along."

"Why would we mind," Cartoonz says, his eyes locked on Ohm.

"How long have you guys been waiting for a lane," Ohm asks.

"About ten minutes, and we don't know how much longer we'll have to wait," I tell him.

"Well, how about I go get some drinks then," Delirious offers.

"I'll help," Cartoonz says, getting up. "I need to get a refill anyways. You want one too, Vanoss?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Can you get me a Root Beer with no ice," Ohm asks Delirious.

"No problem," Delirious cheerfully says before he and Cartoonz go to get the drinks. This just leaves me alone with Ohm, who takes a seat right across from me, his eyes locked on me. I can just tell from the look in his eyes that he's smiling at me.

"I really hope you don't mind Delly inviting me," he says with a condescending tone that makes me want to punch him in the jaw. "We would have called to make sure it was fine, but we were up all night last night, so we got up pretty late."

"Up all night? He was at your place last night?"

"Yeah, he actually sleeps over at my place a lot."

I take a deep breath and clinch my fist. "Really? Well, it's never a problem having you come hang out with us. I just figured you would have been working, again, like you always do."

"Oh, I had the day off. Since Delly helped me out by recording with me, I can finally afford to take some time off every now and then."

"That's good to hear. Well, with how much time you two have been spending together, I would have thought you guys would have nothing to do with each other anymore. What do you guys do when he goes over that would have him spend the night with you?"

"Oh nothing really. Sometimes we'll work on homework together, but our nights normally consist a lot of fun with just him and I, and a whole lot of screaming."

My eyes widen and I'm about to say something, but stop when Delirious and Cartoonz come back with our drinks. Delirious hands Ohm his drink and sits in between me and Ohm, but I can't help but notice that he's sitting a little closer to him. Cartoonz hands me my drink and I drink half of mine in one gulp.

"How about we play teams," Ohm then suggests. "Since there's four of us, Delirious and I will play as one team, while you two play as the other."

"That sounds fine with me," Delirious then says, smiling.

"It sounds like it would be fun," I say, glaring at Ohm. "But, I would want to play on a team with Delirious."

"And I want to play on a team with Ohm," Cartoonz adds.

Delirious' smiles fades a little, but then it quickly comes back and he says, "That could work too."

"How many games were we going to play," Ohm asks, glaring at me.

"As many as we want," I answer. "It's on me today."

"Well then, how about we take turns with teams, but you and I be captains, so to speak. I'll play a game with Cartoonz and you with Delirious, and the next game it will be me and Delirious against you and Cartoonz."

I grind my teeth. I wanted to make this a couple games and then I'd get Delirious to come over to my house for a couple games with just me, but it looks like that's not going to happen with his plan. I don't know how many games it'll take before I could talk Delirious into coming over. But, I can't say no to this. I have to keep playing friends with him.

"That sounds like a plan," I tell him. Then, right on que, we hear that our lane just opened up. Looks like it's game time.


	12. He Saw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Warning* This chapter contains smut**

*Cartoonz's POV*

I walk out of the bowling alley, feeling very annoyed that the plan Vanoss and I had to get Delirious to fall for him again had fail. We had gone bowling for hours, and every time Delirious and Ohm were on the same team, they would sit very close to each other, and I had caught Ohm whispering into Delirious' ear more than a couple times. When they were on different teams, it was really no different.

Although they would sit apart from each other, I couldn't help but notice that they would always be on their phones the whole time. Not only that, but it felt like they would also try to speed up the game when they were on different teams. Vanoss and I would try to distract them by talking to them in between our turns, but they pretty much forced the game to keep moving.

It's now about five, and we finally decided to call it a day. Ohm and Delirious seemed to have enjoyed themselves, but Vanoss and I are bummed out that neither of us could have gotten any closer to the ones we wanted to get close to. However, we force on our smiles and walk out of the building with them.

"Well that was a fun four hours," I comment, trying to sound as happy as I can.

"Yeah, we should do it again sometime," Delirious says, standing far too close to Ohm for my liking.

"Yeah," Vanoss says through gritted teeth. "Maybe sometime before I leave for college."

"That's definitely sounds like a plan," Ohm says, eyes locked on Delirious. "Well, we're going to take off for now. Jon's car is at my apartment, so I'm going to drive him over. We'll see you guys later."

They then quickly walk over to his truck before we can even say bye to them, and Vanoss looks over to me. "Follow them," he tells me before he starts walking over to his car.

I nod my head and jog over to my truck, pulling out of the parking lot after them and driving a little behind them. I make sure that I'm not close enough for them to really see me, but I'm not too far away from them. As they said, they were heading towards Ohm's apartment, but I needed to see how they played off of each other when they were alone. I know that Evan thinks there's more between them, but I don't want to believe that.

I pull to the side of the road and park my truck near the entrance to the parking lot to Ohm's building. Here, I can see both him and Delirious walking into the building, and I can see them talking. Taking a deep breath, I get out of the car and jog over to the building, just missing the door as it closes.

"Ah, fuck."

I start to walk away, but stop when I hear the door open behind me. There's a guy with some letters in his hand, and he's opening the door for me. I quickly recognize him from school. He graduated a couple years ago and was really popular. Though, if he wasn't wearing his white mask with that weird face made up of two dots and a straight line, I wouldn't even know it was him.

"I'm guessing you're here to see someone?"

"Oh, yeah! My friends just got back, and I was going to surprise them."

"Who are they?"

"Ryan, the guy who always wears that grey mask."

"Oh, dude is starting to get popular. Well, here, come in."

I smile and thank Cry before I go up to the third floor and peek behind the corner towards his door. I gasp when I see something I know I shouldn't have seen.

Ohm has Delirious pinned to his door, one hand holding his arms above his head, and the other on his ass. Delirious has a leg wrapped around Ohm's waist, and their lips are locked together. Even from here, I can hear the soft moans coming from them as Ohm grinds into Delirious.

My heart is breaking at the sight of this. _No wonder Ohm didn't want me. Delirious fucking stole him from me!...No. Jonathan would never do that to me. But then-_

When they break away from each other, they don't even look my way. They just go straight into Ohm's apartment to do whatever they want. Holding back my tears, I run down the stairs and run to my car. I have to get out of here before I break down that fucking door!

***Time Skip***

*Delirious' POV*

"Ah! Fuck," I yell out as I try to grab anything around me. "Oh, fuck! Ryan! Ah, this feels so fucking good!"

Ohm wanted to try a new pose, and dear god, does it feel amazing. I'm on my back on the floor, my legs above my head, and Ohm is standing over me, and is pounding the living shit out of me. And I love it!

As our moans fill the apartment and I can feel Ohm's eyes stay locked on my body, we suddenly hear my phone start to ring from my jean's pocket on the couch. I open my eyes slightly and see Ohm turn his head to look over his shoulder and turn his attention back to me.

Through his moans, he asks me, "Who the fuck is calling you?"

"Ah~ I don't- oh fuck~ know!"

We ignore the phone and continue fucking, and soon it goes to voicemail. After a few more seconds or minutes of this amazing round, we hear it go off again. Ohm growls, annoyed by the noise, and he grabs my legs.

He makes me wrap them around his waist, and he orders me to give him my arms, which I do. With one quick pull, he flips me up and quickly catches my ass to keep me up. He then walks over to the couch and sits down, leaning back and nodding his head. I smirk and lean in, giving him a quick little kiss.

The phone goes silent again as I start to bounce on him, quickly picking up speed and going down as hard as I can. Soon, I'm practically jumping off of his dick and ramming it back into me. This makes his head roll back and he is moaning loudly, which mixes well with my moans and yelps.

This is when my phone rings again, and Ohm gets pissed. Without warning, he grabs my hips and rams into me but makes me stop on him. I look at him and whimper, wanting to keep going, but I can see that the fact that my phone keeps going off is ruining the mood for him.

He digs into my jean pocket and pulls out my phone to see who's calling. When he sees the name, a smirk comes to his face and he chuckles. "Well, well; look who's calling you, Delly Bear."

He turns the phone over so that I can see the name, and I see that it is Evan. I take the phone and am about to ignore the call, but stop when Ohm says, "Answer it."

I look at him, eyes wide in a mixture shock and confusion. "What?"

"Answer the call."

I blink, still confused as to why he wants me to do that, but I look to the phone and start to pull myself off of him. However, before I'm fully off of him, he grabs my hips again and pounds into me, forcing a scream and moan to escape my lips.

_When the fuck did pain feel so damn good?!_

"I don't think I told you to get off of me," he says as he makes me look into his eyes.

"But- but you wanted me to answer the phone."

"Yeah; I want to fuck you as you answer that call and talk to him."

My eyes go wide again, and I can feel my face start to heat up from the thought of that. The idea of talking to Evan while I'm bouncing on Ohm; it's like the time Ohm fucked me in the school's restroom again. Only, this time will be even more embarrassing. At least then, no one knew it was Ohm and I in that stall. But I'm going to have to sit in class with Evan when school starts, and it's going to be very obvious what's going on on my end!

As if some higher being is feeling a little sympathy for my social life, my phone goes silent, and I feel a rush of relief washes over me. "Oh, it looks like I missed the call again."

"He'll call you back," Ohm says as he leans back again. "If he called you three times already, do you really think he's going to stop now?" Before I can think of a response, my phone starts ringing again. Looking down, my heart stops. It's Evan... Again. "Answer it," Ohm orders as he slowly pulls me up.

_So much for that stupid higher being._

I bite my lip, and answer the call. "Hello?"

"Delirious," I hear Vanoss say on the other end. This is when Ohm slams me down on him, and I have to cover my mouth and pull the phone away from me to keep him from hearing my screams.

Without missing a beat, Ohm pulls me up a little and he starts thrusting upwards into me, sending waves of pure pleasure throughout my body, and making me want to moan, but I try to hold them back as I pull the phone back to my ear.

"Delirious! Are you okay?! I thought I just heard you scream!"

_Fuck!_

"I'm fine," I say, gritting my teeth and trying to hold myself together. "I-I just sl-slammed my foot into - ah fuck - a counter. Oh fucking god it hurts," I lie, letting a couple words slip through just so I can keep myself from going mad.

"Shit, it sounds bad. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Ah fuck~ yeah, I'm fine."

"Uh, okay. Well, I just called because Cartoonz just told me something weird. He told me he saw you going into Ohm's apartment. I thought you were just picking up your car?"

"I wasn't feeling too good," I lie, grabbing Ohm's shoulder to keep me from falling off of him as I lean back and feel him pound into all the right spots. The embarrassment from this and the amazing pounding my ass is getting is making my body start to twitch, and I can feel a knot quickly start to form inside me.

"He said he saw you guys kissing."

"What? Mm. That's- ah- crazy. Why would he say he saw thaaat? I felt like I was going to-ah-throw up and I-oh God-still feel like-" Ohm grabs my dick and starts to stroke me, sending me closer to the edge, and making me groan loudly as I try to keep myself together.

"Delirious, what's going on? Are you okay?"

_Dear god, I can't keep this going! Ohm is fucking the living shit out of me, and it's driving me fucking insane! I can't even stop moaning from this! I need to get out of this call, and fast!_

That's when I get an idea. I drop my phone on the ground, which gets Ohm to stop fucking me for a couple seconds, so I can pick it up. Then, I start talking to Vanoss again as Ohm picks up where he left off. However, this time, I start hitting the mute button randomly.

"Sorry, Ah~ I dropped my phone. Va-ah~ noss, can you hear me?"

"What? Delirious? I can't hear you. What are you saying?"

"Ah fuck!~ I think I broke my phone! I'll call you later! Bye!" And I quickly hang up and throw my phone over to Ohm's bed and I quickly start bouncing on his dick again, tightening my grip on his shoulders and letting out all of the moans I was holding back.

Ohm chuckles as he starts going even faster, which makes me fall forward and bury my face into his shoulder. "Fun talk, uh? Too bad your phone broke. I would have loved to have that go on for another hour."

He smacks my ass, hard, making it start to sting. "Ah fucking god! Please Ohmie!"

He smacks it again. "What's wrong? Don't like being punished for lying?"

He smacks me again. "Oh fuck! Ohmie, please finish me and you can punish me later! I want to cum! Please make me cum!"

I can feel the smile grow on Ohm's face before he flips me onto my back on the couch, and he wraps his hands around my neck. He starts pounding into me again, going as hard and as fast as he wants, and this quickly makes me go lightheaded from my screams and the lack of blood flow, and within a matter of seconds, I cum, with him finishing inside me a couple thrusts later.

He then lets me breathe again, and he pulls out of me. "You better never use that mute shit on me when I call you, or your punishment for that will be much worse that the spanking I'm going to give you in a little bit."

I chuckle. "I'll remember that." My mind slowly starts to come to as I lay on the couch. Ohm just picks me up and carries me over to his bed, laying me down before he gets in. I cuddle up to him as he pulls the covers over us and he kisses my forehead. We lay in silence, enjoying this time together before I know he has to go to work again. Then I remember what Vanoss said in the call.

"Luke saw us."

"What?"

"Vanoss told me that Luke saw us kissing."

"How the hell did he see that? We only kissed in front of my apartment... Did he follow us?"

"I have no idea. I'm wondering the same thing, to be honest."

He starts to play with my hair, that I'm now realizing is starting to get a little long for me. "Well, I'll text him and ask him to come over tomorrow. We'll talk to him about what he saw."

"That means we'll have to tell him everything though."

"... If we have to, we will. We just won't tell him "everything" everything that has happened between us."

I nod and rest my head on Ohm's chest. Not going to lie, I'm worried about talking to Cartoonz tomorrow. The thought that he may think that I went after Ohm after he told me his feelings for him are the first thing that comes to my mind. I know that was in his as well.

The second thought is what if we let it slip that Ohm raped me in the beginning. Even if Cartoonz doesn't mind me being with him, he could never accept us knowing what Ohm did to me a couple months ago.

I let out a silent sigh before I shut my eyes and tighten my hold on Ryan. Even if he's unhappy with how it started, it won't change how I feel about him.


	13. Talk About It

Ohm and I sit awkwardly on the couch, not wanting to be too close to each other while Luke is here. If he wasn't here, some part of my body would be on Ohm's lap, and I would be playing with his hair every now and then. However, that's not the case. Right now, we're sitting on the couch, a good foot or two between us, and we're just staring down at our hands. Cartoonz is on the bed, closer to Ohm, and he has his arms and legs crossed as he glares at us.

After staying silent for what feels like a year, Cartoonz snaps. "Will one of y'all little bitches fucking talk!?"

I jump and start randomly stuttering, trying to think of something to say. Ohm sighs before he reaches over and puts his hand over my mouth, shutting me up. "It's not going to be exactly easy for us to explain this if we're going to be the only ones talking. So, why don't you ask us any questions you want, and we'll answer them."

"Fine. What the fuck were you two doing, kissing each other yesterday?"

"Do you want us to be straight forward?"

"Just answer the fucking question!"

"Fine; we were making out, getting into some foreplay, and were getting ready to fuck."

I look over, shocked that he said that so bluntly. Cartoonz's glare gets colder as he stares at me now.

"How long have you two been doing this shit?"

I gulp and look back down to my hands. "A-a couple m-months," I tell him.

"A couple months?!"

"S-since the beginning of January." I take a quick look over to see how he reacts. His teeth are showing and his hands are in a tight fist.

"So you mean to tell me, that when I asked you if I had a fucking chance with Ohm, you lied to me?!"

"N-no! I just said I'd ask him if he was into you! I didn't lie about anything!"

"But you knew that he was gay, you knew that he was fucking you, and you could have told me that shit! But you fucking didn't!"

"I didn't know what to tell you!"

"You could have told me that exactly!"

"I'm in the closet still," Ohm interrupts. "I don't want everyone knowing about my sexuality! Hell, I wouldn't even tell you if you hadn't catch us! The only people who know about me are my parents, my step-fucks, and Delirious. And look how well those relationships are doing. Besides Delirious, I don't talk to them."

"And your ex," I add. "And again, you don't talk to them either."

"You have an ex," Luke asks, curiosity distracting him.

"Yeah... I dated someone just before I started living in my car."

"Why didn't you turn to them for help back then?"

Ohm looks down to his hands, and I can see that he's starting to shake as tear start to build up in his eyes. "He's an asshole, that's why," he then says before he gets up and walks over to his kitchen.

I'm about to get up to make sure that he's okay, but stop when Luke asks, "Why didn't you tell me that you guys got together?"

I look back down, remember the painful first week I had as Ohm's plaything. "Well, Ohm is still in the closet."

"But you and I told each other everything. I had a reason for not telling you about my crush, but you could have at least told me about you hooking up with someone. All you had to say was 'they're still in the closet' and I would have understood."

"Well, us getting together isn't really something we're exactly proud of."

"Why?"

"Well," I look towards Ohm and see that he's patting his face down with a hand towel. "It's started with us both being really stupid... I did something that I'm not proud of and I'm not going to say what it was, and Ohm caught me."

"Were you jerking off in his bathroom?"

"What?! No! I'm not telling you what I did!"

He chuckles and leans back a little. "Okay, well, what happened next?"

I look back over and see Ohm just staring at us, his eyes a slight red, but not too noticeable if you aren't looking into them. "Well, Ohm and I made a deal... He wouldn't tell anyone what he saw... And... And I..."

"Wait a second," Luke says, leaning closer to me now. "Jon... This deal... Did you have a big say in it?" I look down to the ground. "Did you even say yes to what he wanted?"

I continue to look down. I don't know what to say. I can't lie to him about this, but I don't want to get Ohm in trouble. However, my silence was enough of an answer for him.

"You fucking son of a bitch!"

I look up just in time to see Cartoonz run over to Ohm and punch him in the eye, knocking him down to the ground. Shocked, I do the first thing I can think of. I run over to them, and grab Cartoonz arm just as he lifts it up to punch Ohm again.

"Luke, stop!"

"Get off of me, Jon! I'm going to kill this fucker!"

"No!"

"Jonathan!"

"No! I'm not letting you hurt him!"

Cartoonz suddenly pushes me into the wall behind us before he stomps on Ohm's leg, making him yell out in pain. He pulls his leg back to kick him, but I quickly jump onto Cartoonz's back, and pull him away from him.

The moment I see my opening, I get in front of Cartoonz and kneel down next to Ohm. "Ohmie, are you okay?"

He pulls his hand away from his eye and shows me the red ring building around his eye. "I'm fine," he hisses as he tries to push himself up.

I turn back to Cartoonz, who's just watching us, shocked by how I'm acting. I glare at him before I get up and push him into the wall. "Don't you dare put your hands on him ever again!"

He blinks before asking, "Jon... Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but you hurt him for no fucking reason!"

"No reason? Jonathan, I know what you were trying to say, or what you didn't want to fucking say! And that was that that fucking jackass raped you!"

I grit my teeth, knowing that it's true, "But not anymore."

"What?"

"Yes, when we started, I didn't want it. I didn't like it. But it's different now. I love it, and I love him."

"You what," I hear Ohm say from the ground behind me.

I just smile and turn around, looking at him as I repeat, "I love you, Ryan."

Before we can say anything else, I suddenly feel a pair of arms wrap around me and I start floating away from the kitchen. "I'm going to talk to **you** tomorrow, just the two of us," Cartoonz then growls as he walks me away. "Jonathan, we are talking now!"

He carries me out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him before he puts me down and pushes me towards the stairs. "What the hell was that about," he asks me. "What the hell do you mean you fucking love him?"

"I mean I love him. He's sweet and caring and he always wants me to be happy-"

"But he raped you!"

I glare at him. "That was back in January, Luke!"

"That was three months ago!"

"Well things have changed! In fact, for a while, we didn't even have sex. Whenever I came over, all he had me do was make out with him and then he would let me decide what we did next as a reward."

"Reward?"

"Yeah. When I was good, he would let me decide what we did as a reward."

"What do you mean by reward?"

"Well, I've had him play games with me as rewards in the past, but recently, I started using them to have more fun with him. I've even spent the night with him as rewards, and he's even paid for things as rewards when I'm extra good."

"What do you mean by good?"

"Well, if I last longer than normal, or if I go more rounds than the last time we did anything. Oh, and if I don't try to fight him off, but I haven't done that since he started going as soft or fast as I wanted him to go."

"Fight him off? Delirious, it sounds like he was training you to make you a sex doll or some shit like that!"

"I'm not a sex doll!"

"Oh yeah, then what are you?"

I look down to the steps in front of us. "I-I think I'm his boyfriend."

"You think?"

"... We haven't talked about that yet."

"What were you before?"

"... I-I was... I was his plaything."

He rolls his eyes as he starts walking down the stairs. "He doesn't care about you, Delirious."

My jaw drops and anger quickly flows through me. Without a second thought, I grab his hair and pull him back, knocking him off of his feet, he lands on his ass on the hard step. He then looks back at me, fire burning in his eyes, before he stands up and says, "It's the fucking truth!"

"No it's not! He does care about me! You don't know shit, Luke!"

"Oh yeah, then tell me all about the day this shit started, starting with when you two started fucking!"

I grit my teeth and glare at him for a while. Then, I sigh and sit on the top step. "Fine. After school, the day after he saw me do something I still will not tell you about, he asked me to come here. I didn't know what he wanted, and he wouldn't tell me, but I could easily tell that he was nervous. After a short while of talking, he kissed me and started rubbing me through my pants. I was shocked at first and didn't know what to do. Then I felt myself grow hard. I got scared and I tried to push him away, but he wouldn't let me."

"That's one."

"What?"

"The moment he felt you trying to push away, he should have known to let you go. That was the first time you said no, and he didn't listen. Now, go on with the story."

I glare at him before I continue. "After he pulled away, I pushes him off of me and told him that I didn't want to do that."

"Two."

"He threatened to tell my secret, and I begged him to pick something else for me to do to help him. He told me that that was the only thing he wanted, and so I gave in. We started messing around on his couch before he had us move over to his bed."

"I don't want to hear the full details of what happened. Just tell me, did you say no any more times before he went into you?"

"Yeah."

"So he had three chances to stop and he didn't listen."

"Look, it doesn't matter. The past is in the past. I'm happy now."

"Well let me ask you this; what happened after you guys were done?"

"He had to go to work, and I... Well... I cried... It was my first time, so it hurt a lot. That's all."

"Did it feel good? Him fucking you, I mean."

"Well, yeah. He made me cum."

"Delirious, just because you came doesn't mean you liked it. Think back and tell me exactly how it felt when he was fucking you, at that moment."

I open my mouth to say something, but stop when my mind pushes up the memory of that day. The full memory, with every painful detail and thought in it.

"It... It was horrible... It felt like I was dying. The only way I can really describe the feeling was like he was shoving a knife into me and was trying to rip me apart."

I start shaking as every painful second comes back to me. The screams. The crying. My begs for him to stop. It all comes back to me, and I want to die again. I feel disgusting again. Tears start to build up as I remember seeing the drops of blood that dripped out of me after he was done, and I can't stop myself.

"A-after I got h-home, I took a shower. I wanted to scrub my skin off of me. I felt so dirty. So disgusting. I wanted to get it off, but I couldn't. Then, I noticed something. There was still drops of blood, sliding down the drain. My ass was bleeding from what he did, but by then, an hour had passed."

Tears fall down my face as I remember the fear that came over me at that moment. "I thought it would have stopped by then, so the moment I got out of the shower, I got online. After looking through a bunch of medical sites, I realized that I may have had an anal fissure. I was so worried I'd have to go to the hospital. I didn't want Ohm to get in trouble."

"What? Delirious, he raped you! He should have gotten in trouble for what he did to you!"

"So what?! I was just supposed to turn my back on him! Let him get thrown in prison for rape, and ruin his life when he was already struggling to pull it back together! How could I live with myself, knowing that I was the reason for that?!" I wipe away some of the tears and try to calm down. "He has apologized so many times for what he did, Luke. If this was any other person, I probably would have had him arrested, but this is Ohm. He was thrown out for being gay and was forced to become an adult and give up his job of being a YouTuber because of two people. You and I both know him, and know that if he wasn't dealing with so much, he would have never done that to me." I then force the memory back into the depths of my mind and force a smile. "Besides, I ended up finding some ways I could have treated an anal fissure without a doctor, and I took care of it myself."

"Those aren't reasons to allow someone to stay out of trouble, Delirious. Serial killers all have troubled pasts, and they don't get to keep walking out here." I just glare at him, wiping away my tears, which are now starting to dry up. He sighs before he leans back against wall and looks down the stairs. "Why didn't that bastard at least use lube when he was fucking you?"

"He did after that day. I think he just didn't have any at the time."

"Well, why didn't he use his fingers? You know, to at least prepare your body and prevent you from getting that anal fissure that you got from him being careless or him being a fucking idiot."

"Again, he did that after that day as well. I don't know. Maybe he just wanted to get it over with. He acted weird the whole time we were talking before we started. I think he was just nervous about it, and he just wanted to get it all over with."

"Fucking- what about oral?!"

"He actually did have us do oral... But I don't think I did a good job. I mean, I got lightheaded during it."

Luke suddenly sat up and moved up to the step that I'm sitting on, and he looks straight into my eyes. "You got lightheaded?! Why didn't he let you take a couple breaks to breathe?!"

"We were sixty-nining. He couldn't see my face, and I couldn't tell him during it. I didn't think it was that important, so I never told him after."

"Delirious, you could have passed out or died from that! Fuck! Everything that you've told me today you could have died from!"

He then gets up and tries to walk back to the apartment, but I get up and stand in front of him, blocking his way. "And it was all from months ago! Ohm isn't forcing me to do anything anymore; I'm gladly jumping to do whatever he wants. He didn't make me spend the night here for the past three nights; I asked to. And he isn't telling me to get up and go back to the apartment, but guess what I'm about to do the moment you leave."

Cartoonz takes a deep breath and I see the gears start to turn in his head. "What about Evan?"

"What about him?"

"Are you telling me that if Evan asked you out today, you wouldn't say yes?"

I grit my teeth and look away before I think up an answer. "I'm with Ohm-"

"Jonathan, what will make this go through your head!? Ryan doesn't care about you! He just wants you for sex, and that's it! He raped you the second he had something he knew he could hold against you, he made you go back for more when he wanted, and he didn't even care enough about you the first time to make sure that he did everything correctly and safely so that you both enjoyed it! Face it! You have fallen in love with him, but he doesn't care about you!"

Without thinking, I turn around and punch Luke in the face. He just rubs his cheek and looks over to me. "You don't know anything, Luke!"

"You seriously don't believe me."

"How can I?! Even with all of the shit that you've been saying, I know that you still have a crush on Ryan, don't you?!"

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is! I can see it in your fucking eyes!"

He clinches his fist and glares at me. "Okay, fine! I do still think he's adorable and funny. Those are what drew me to him in the first place. But if he fucking asked me out, I would tell him to fuck right off! He's an asshole for what he did to you, and I'd rather rip his dick off than let it go anywhere near me!"

"Bullshit!"

"Delirious, how could I get with someone who did such a horrible thing to you?!"

"Because you see that I can easily look pass it and say I love him, and he loves me."

He suddenly punches the wall next to him and yells, "He doesn't fucking care about you, Jon! He's using you! How do you not see that!?"

"Because you're wrong! He does care about me!"

"Fine! Then when you go back in there, why don't you ask him what he thinks about you two dating! I bet my fucking channel he will hate the idea!"

He then turns away and stomps down the stairs. I just stand at the top step and yell back, "Fine," before I walk back to the apartment.

Before I go in, I take a deep breath and try to calm myself down. Then, I walk in and see Ohm, sitting on the couch with a towel and ice pack on his eye. I quickly close the door and run over.

"Are you okay, Ohmie," I ask as I carefully move the ice pack off of his eye. It's starting to get darker, and I can tell that he can barely open his eye. "That fucking asshole," I hiss as I place it back on his eye.

"Don't be mad at him, Delly. I deserved this. He's right. I raped you, and I deserve much worse than this."

"I wish you weren't so hard on yourself," I say before I lean in and kiss him on the cheek. He smiles at me, sweetly, and I curl up next to him on the couch, resting my head in his shoulder.

After a couple minutes of silence, I finally decide to bring up what Cartoonz wanted me to bring up. "Hey Ohmie."

"Yeah?"

"... What am I?"

He pulls his ice pack away and looks down to me. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what am I? Am I still your plaything, or am I something more?"

"... You're still my plaything."

My eyes widen and I feel my heart start to break. "Wh-what? I-I thought-"

"Delirious," he starts, pulling away from me so that we're facing each other. "I'm going to be honest with you. I don't want to be in a real relationship right now. I'm not in a good place, I'm still trying to put my life back together, and..." He sighs. "I'm still hurt by what happened with my ex. I don't want- I don't think I'm ready to date right now."

My heart feels like its shattering. My mind goes blank, and all I can say is, "Oh..."

"Hey, that doesn't mean I don't care about you. I just don't think I'm ready to do this right now."

"That's fine..."

"Jonathan-"

"I have to go," I say as I grab my bag and stand up.

"Jon-"

"My parents asked me to come home today. I have to go now."

"Delirious," he stands up and grabs my hand. "I want to make it very clear right now. I am just not ready to have a relationship right now. This does not mean that I don't care about you. I really do."

"... I know. I just have to go home right now. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Text me when you get home then."

"I will."

He then leans down and I quickly kiss him, making it as quick as I can before I walk out of the apartment. Feeling dead, I walk out of the building, get into my car, and I drive straight home. Once I'm in the driveway, I pull out my phone and send Ohm a quick text, telling him I got back. Then, I walk into my house and go up to my bedroom. I close and lock the door, placing my bag down beside it.

I throw my phone onto my bed and walk across the room. I look, and see the external hard-drive that I had asked Ohm to get. It is filled with videos we recorded together. It has hours worth of laughs. It has all the work we did to restart his channel when he was forced out of the game for so long.

I take it in my hands and look at it. We kept it looking like it was still brand new. There isn't even a scratch on it.

Without even thinking about it, I lift the piece of shit over my head and slam it the corner of my desk. I hear the casing crack, but that isn't good enough. I lift it up and slam it into the desk, and I continue to do this over and over and over and over. As I do this, I'm yelling out, but no words are coming out. Just noises and screams of anger, frustration, and my broken heart. Tears are falling from my face, but I don't fucking care!

When I finally stop, the hard-drive is in pieces. My desk is cracked and I can see chips and a couple pieces that had flown out of it. My floor is covered in all of pieces from the hard-drive and the desk.

My soul is broken.

My heart is destroyed.

I fall to my knees, dropping the last of the hard-drive on the floor, and I start sobbing. My eyes quickly start to burn from the tears, but I don't care.

_I don't care._


	14. Time To Face The Music

*Ohm's POV*

When I hear the knock at my door, I sigh and get up, ready for the worse to happen. _Time to face the music._

When I open the door, I'm greeted with a glare so cold that I can feel my blood turn to ice before the door is even fully opened. I step to the side and open it almost all the way. "Come in," I tell Luke, as he continues to glare me down. Without saying a word, he walks in, slamming the door into my arm and hip as he pushes it open even more. I groan, but don't say anything.

After closing and locking the door, I turn around and face him. "You're a fucking asshole," he starts. "I'm still trying to get all of this shit straight, but all of it sounds like something out of fucking fiction! So, first, you rape my best friend, and then you mess with his mind and make him think that you're not a bad guy and that he loves you?!"

I sigh. "I didn't do anything to mess with his mind."

"Bullshit! What the fuck was that reward bullshit Jon told me about yesterday?!"

"I do that because I know that I'm rough in bed. I'm into things like choking, hand cuffs, going so hard and fast that it actually makes the other person see stars for a minute. However, not everyone is into it, so I do rewards for if they can stand it."

"And not fight you off? Is that worth a reward? Or how about actually letting you fuck him?"

I hang my head. "That... That I have no excuse for. I did give him rewards for not fighting me, but never for allowing me to do anything he didn't want to do. When we started doing anything, I thought if I made that a worth a reward, I could train him to do what I wanted when I wanted him to do it, but then, all of that changed."

I then take a step closer to him and hold my head up, looking him dead in the eyes. "Punch me."

"What," Luke ask, staring back at me, confused.

"Delirious isn't here to stop you. Now, finish what you started yesterday, because we both know that I deserve every punch and kick you give me."

He blinks and stares at me for a second before he pulls his arm back and punches me as hard as he could in the face. I stumble back a little but keep myself standing, knowing he isn't done. I take a quick breath, but then get the air knocked out of me as he punches me in the stomach. I fall to the ground on my hands and knee and start gasping, trying to catch my breath, but he then kicks my stomach. This makes my body collapse, and he takes this chances to stomp on my body lord only knows how many times before he stops.

When I finally catch my breath, I sit up and look up to him. "Are you done, or should I stay on the floor?"

He punches my jaw, knocking me to the ground again, and then says, "Believe me, I would love to do more, but Delirious has made it clear that he doesn't want me to kill you."

I push myself back up and look up to him. "He isn't here to stop you, though."

"I know that... But he already is mad at me."

"Wait, what," I ask, pushing myself off the floor. My body is already aching from everything that he did to me, but I try to ignore the pain. "What happened in the hall? Why is he mad at you?"

His eyes turn to dangers and he pushes me up against the wall. "It's all because of you! He told me all about that first fucking day, and I told him that you didn't fucking care about him! Which we both know is fucking true!"

This is when I get pissed. Grabbing his arms, I push him off of me and yell, "That's not fucking true! I care about Delirious more than you'll ever fucking know!"

"Bullshit! If you cared about him, then why the fuck were you so careless with him?! Why the fuck did you rape him?! Why did you fuck him without preparing him first?! Because of you, he had a minor anal fissure!"

I gasp and stare at him in shock. "He- he had what?"

"You could have seriously hurt him, or killed him! He's lucky it was only minor, but he could have gotten seriously hurt, and it was because of you!" He then punches me in the stomach and I drop to my knees.

Holding my stomach, I look up to him with pain in my eyes. "I didn't- I didn't know that he was hurt from what happened. I just assumed the blood I saw on my bed was from me being so rough on him for his first time. I didn't realize what happened to him."

"You should have! You have a ex, and I'm assuming that you two fucked before! Are you telling me you guys didn't look into it before you fucked him?"

I look down. "Actually, no. We just, happened, and we started right after. I just took some lube from my mom and her husband when I was messing around with him and felt how tight he was. I figured it would hurt him if I just went in like that."

"Well, you weren't wrong. You could have killed him, like how you almost killed Delirious twice!"

My eyes widen and I look up to him again. "Twice?"

"While you were forcing him to give you a fucking blow job, he went light headed!"

I feel my heat drop, and I can feel fear and anger flow through my body. "I-I didn't know. I-why didn't he tell me?"

"That's what I fucking want to know!"

"I don't know," I hang my head. "I didn't know. Why-" tears start to fall down my face. "Oh god, I'm such a fucking monster!"

I cover my face as I start sobbing, feeling absolutely horrible for what I had put him though. Delirious deserved to have been treated so much better than this, and I hurt him so much.

"You... You actually feel bad about what you did, don't you?"

I nod as I continue crying, and soon I feel Luke try to pull me into a hug. When I'm done crying, he pulls me over to the couch and he sits next to me. Then, I explain my side of the story.

"When I saw Delirious do something really stupid, I just wanted to know what exactly I saw. After I talked to him however, it became something much worse, and he begged me not to tell anyone. He told me he would do anything to keep it a secret, and something clicked in me."

I sigh and go back a little farther. "When my mom allowed her fucking husband to kick me out, I turned to my boyfriend first. He was the first one to know about what happened, and I asked him if I could spend the night, because I didn't know where else I could go. Then, while I was there, begging for help, he broke up with me."

I look over and see Luke's jaw hanging open. "He broke up with you the same day you got kicked out?" I nod. "What a fucking asshole."

"After he broke up with me, as you guys know, I started living in my car. I struggled for the longest time to find a job, and I was close to dropping out of school. I ended up losing so much weight because I was barely able to eat, and then I had to become an adult in a matter of days. I had to work, save up almost all of my money just to get this shitty apartment, I'm paying so many fucking bills that it's unreal. And along with all of that," I let out a heavy sigh. "I was still in love with that asshole that dumped me."

"You're what?!"

"He was my first boyfriend, my first kiss, my first time. It's hard to let it all go right away. Not only that, but I was so focus on trying to get a job and this apartment, that I never had the chance to get over him. Recently, I had, and I'm able to say I'm not in love with him anymore, but he still haunts me. When he broke up with me, everything he said dug into me like a knife. I made a mistake when we started dating, and he threw it back at me when he dumped me. He tried to make me look like the bad guy, and that hurt me more than anything."

I sigh before I continue, "I had a crush on Delirious before all of this happened, so when I heard him tell me that he would do anything for me to keep his secret, I couldn't help myself. I was stressed, I had a crush, I was hurt, and I needed something. I needed a stress relief, and I decided that he was going to be it. I made him do things that I now know were so stupid. I regret everything I did to him." I put my face in my hands. "I even made him go to the bathroom at school and I fucked him in the fucking stall."

"That was you guys?"

I nod. "I thought, maybe if I could get him to obey me so he could be the perfect plaything. I thought I could make him mine in a different way. You know, since he had a crush on Vanoss, I thought this would be my only way of getting him, and maybe if I had trained him, he would obey me. So I used the same thing I did with my ex, only, those were ways for me to make up for being so hard on him. What I did was I would allow him to pick anything he wanted to do for rewards for putting up with what I wanted. I didn't make them sexual when I made them, but my ex used them for that. Delirious, however, didn't. When I gave him his first real reward, he chose to use it on me. To help get my channel back up."

I start tearing up. "Even after I raped him, he chose to help me. I felt horrible, so I didn't push to have sex after that. It was only a few weeks ago that we started having sex again, and this time, it was all with his permission. I didn't want to hurt him anymore, but I still did."

"What do you mean?"

"Last night, when he said he loved me, I was in shock. I couldn't believe that someone like him could ever love me. Not after what I did to him." I sit back up and lean against the back couch. "When he came back in here after you two went into the hallway, he asked me what were we. I care about him more than either of you guys know, but I told him that he was still my plaything."

Tears start to fall from my face. "I'm not in the best place right now. I'm still having to work my job just to pay my bills. Yeah, the money from YouTube has been helping me, but I'm using that to get out of here and move to a nicer apartment complex. Plus, I still can't get over what my ex did to me. I'm so worried that one day, Delirious is going to turn around and throw when I did to him in my face. I just don't want to get hurt again."

I let out another sigh and shut my eyes. _There's nothing that I could ever do to prove how much I love Jonathan, but I know I do. I just don't know how I can move pass what I've done, and how **he** left me._

My eyes suddenly shoot open and I feel something. A pair of lips on top of mine.

Not wasting a second, I quickly push Luke off of me and stare at him in shock, pressing my body against the arm of the couch. "What the fuck, Cartoonz!?"

He smirks at me. "What? With what you've said, Delirious more than likely hates you. But," he slides his hand up my leg and onto my crotch. "I have nothing I could ever throw at you, and you know that I have a crush on you." He starts rubbing me through my jeans, and I feel my face start to heat up.

He then leans in and whispers, "I'm more than willing to do anything you want me to do. All you have to do, is say yes." He then presses his lips on mine, giving me a gentle kiss.

My hands quickly move to his chest, and I push him off of me again. "No," I yell as I push myself away from him, causing me to fall to the floor and possibly bruising my ass. I then jump up and say, "No, I'm not doing that, Cartoonz! I don't care if you're willing to do that with me! I don't like you like that, and... and..."

"And what?"

"I love Delirious. I'm in love with Delirious, and I'm not going to hurt him anymore than I already have!"

He gets up and walks over to me, and I'm ready to push him away from me. He places his hands on my shoulders and smiles at me. "Then why don't you tell him that."

I blink and realize what he was doing. I quickly pull out my phone, and see that I still haven't gotten a text from him. "I want to do this in person. He needs to hear all of that from me." I then look up to him and say, "You need to talk to him too. He needs his best friend more than anything, and you need him too."

He smiles and nods his head. "I'm going to make sure I talk to him. I need to apologize for everything I said to him."

"Hey, you were only looking out for him. Besides, we all know that I deserved this after what I did."

"If you didn't say you loved him, believe me, I would have killed you." He sighs, "But you do. Which makes you fucking lucky."

I laugh, "Lucky with a black eye and a jaw that hurts like hell."

"I'm actually surprised that you're standing."

"Oh believe me, after you leave, I'm laying in that bed and I'm not moving until school starts. I'm calling out of work for the week."

He laughs, most likely believing that I'm joking. Truth is, I'm not. Although I deserved all of this, I think I need to get in a tub of ice. My body hurts like hell now.


	15. Flowers

*Delirious' POV*

It's finally Monday. Spring break is over, and school is finally starting. Normally I would be dead, and trying to find a way to convince my parents that I'm sick, just for one more day away from this prison. However, today was different. I spent the rest of my break crying over what Ohm told me, and I just need one day where I'm busy, so I don't find myself thinking about him.

_God, I can't believe I was so fucking stupid. How the hell could I have believed that he actually cared about me? How the hell could I make myself believe that he could ever see me as anything more than a friend or a plaything? How the hell could I be so damn stupid, that I'd fall in love with someone who fucking raped me?_

After I walk into the school, I feel someone grab my arm and pull me to the side. When I look up, I see that it's just Luke.

"Look, I talked to Ryan the day after I talked to you, and, I'm sorry I was so harsh with you."

"Don't be," I say, hanging my head. "I'm sorry for being such a fucking idiot." I turn away and start walking to my locker, and I hear Luke following behind me. "You were right. He didn't see me as a boyfriend. He doesn't care about me. All he wanted to do was fuck me, and that was it."

"What? Delirious, where did you get that?"

"From both you and him. He told me that he didn't want to be in a relationship, and that I was nothing but a plaything. He then came up with all these excuses for why he didn't want to date me."

Once I'm at my locker, I start to put in my combination. "Delirious, he told me why he isn't dating you, and some of those don't sound like excuses. Wanting to have your life together is a pretty big thing, and some people want to be single while they do this so that they don't drag someone else through their problems, or hurt them by having to do something that could help themselves."

I turn to him and yell, "But I've been there this whole fucking time! When he was having trouble restarting his channel, I was there to help him. When his fridge was empty, I restocked it! Whenever he was upset and needed a shoulder to cry on, I was there to hold him! I've been there to help him start rebuilding his life when he really needed it. Now you tell me what is so big that I can't have a simple label such as 'boyfriend' for."

He looks like he's trying to come up with something, but after maybe a minute, I guess that there really is nothing that could answer my question. Sighing, I turn back to my locker and put in the rest of the combination and unlock it. "Besides, even if the "getting my life together" bullshit wasn't a big enough excuse, what about the fucking ex? I mean, I've been getting fucked by him for three months, and although he will get obviously upset by it, I don't know who this ex is or what exactly he did that hurt Ohm so badly."

"Are you saying that he's lying?"

"I don't know. I've seen him cry when he talked about it, but I don't get why he won't tell me who this guy is. I mean, why can't I at least get a name?"

I take the lock off of my locker and pull it open, only to have over a dozen flowers fall onto me, causing me to drop my lock and bag in shock. I look down to all the flowers, before I look up to Luke. He's looking around, seeing the mess, with his mouth wide open.

"What the fuck is all of this," he asks.

I look into the locker and see a note taped to the back. When I pull it out and open it, I read it out loud.

"Hope you don't mind me getting your combination from the front office, but I had to do this now. I can't let another day pass without asking you."

I turn the page over and see two words on the back.

**Turn around.**

When I turn around, I drop the note to the floor. Right in front of me, in the middle of a crowd of people, is Evan.

"Jonathan, I can't hide my feelings from you anymore. I'm in love with you. And, I want to ask you for two things. Firstly, I know we still have so much time before it, but, will you be my date to prom? And secondly, can I take you out this Friday? Maybe I can finally take you to dinner like I wanted, and I can take you to that movie you wanted to see?"

The moment he asked me to be his date to prom, my brain seems to shut off. My heart starts to beat much heavier than I've ever felt it. I've wanted to be with Evan for so many years, and here he is, asking me out! So, the moment he's done talking, I yell, "Yes! Yes, I'd love to!"

With a huge smile on both of our faces, we both then open our arms and I run over and wrap mine around his neck. He wraps his arms tightly around my waist, before he lifts my mask a bit so that he can see my lips, and then he leans in and kisses me. My heart melts as I kiss back, not wanting to get-

When I pull away, I tell him that I'll meet up with him in class, and I start to clean up the flowers. He offers to help me, but I quickly tell him no and that Luke will help me. Although he is a bit confused, he finally leaves, and I drop the flowers I had just picked up.

"Delirious, what did you just do," Luke asks, throwing the flowers to the floor. "Even if you and Ohm aren't official, how do you think he's going to take hearing this?!"

"Look, I was caught up in the moment, I forgot all about Ohm. I don't know what I'm going to do."

"What you need to do is go back in time and tell Evan no, or send a text to Ohm, telling him that you're dating Evan before he even asked you, or you could go back farther and not agreed to fuck Ohm."

"How are those my only options here?"

"You said yes to going on a date with Evan in front of a quarter of the school. No one knew he was into guys until today, when he admitted to being in love with you! How fast do you think this will go around the fucking school," Luke says, getting louder with each sentence.

I'm just about to say something, but stop when I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. "How much do you want to bet that that's Ohm," Luke says, leaning against the locker next to mine.

I pull my phone out, turn it on, showing us the lock screen, and the partial text from Ohm. I unlock the phone, and open the text.

Ohm: **_Meet me in the back of the library. We need to talk._**

I sigh and put my phone in my pocket. "Do you think the library is busy today?"

"No, the only people there would be a couple people fucking around on the computers and the normal bookworms."

I grab my bag and shove it into my locker, slamming it close and locking it. "This isn't going to be fun."

"Just hurry and go talk to him. I'm going stay here and clean all of this up. Just text me later and tell me what happens... And if he tries anything, let me know. I know that he more than likely won't do anything, but when he was overly stressed, well, we both know what he did. I don't want to know what he could do if he was angry."

"He's not like that," I say, clinching my fist. "But I will let you know how this plays out."

I turn away and quickly jog over to the library in the eastern building, and then I walk over to the back. Making my way through the many large shelves filled with so many different books, I can't help but start another fight in my own head.

_I don't understand what I'm so worried about. Ohm said it himself. We aren't dating. So if Evan asked me to go out with him, I think it's perfectly fine for me to go out with whoever I want._

But Ohm never said that he never wanted to go out with me. Just that he didn't want to date right now.

_That's just a damn excuse! What could he do by himself that I can't help with? Nothing would change, and that "right now" will go on for much longer than anyone could imagine. Besides, I think it's been more than clear that Evan truly cares about me._

Really? Because just four months ago, all he could talk about was getting the hell out of here and never coming back. It wasn't until I started hanging out with Ohm that he started showing more of an interest in me.

_He just needed to realize what he needed._

It doesn't change the fact that Ohm was so sweet and kind to me.

_Yeah, right after he raped me._

I shake my head and start banging it against the wall to get my mind to shut up. Ohm isn't here yet, and I don't know what to do, what to say, or how this will play out. All I know is, this will not end well for me.


	16. He Belongs To Me

*Ohm's POV*

As I walk into the library, I feel the world melt around me. The moment I got to school, I heard the rumors spreading, and I needed to know if it was true.

_I already know it is. All I'm doing is confirming it._

I'm trying not to cry before I get to the back of the library, but I have to wipe my eyes a couple times. Even if there's a chance that the rumor isn't true, I can't help but feel my heart break. I know I'm not ready to make Delirious my boyfriend, but I love him.

I love him more than I can describe, and now people are saying he's dating that fucking asshole!

_Just like him..._

I shake my head and wipe away my tears one last time before I turn the corner and see Delirious just looking at a random shelf, running his fingers along the spines of the books. I walk over and cross my arms, just staring at the back of his head.

"So, you're going on a date with Vanoss?" Without even looking at me, he nods his head. "Say it, Delirious. You know I hate it when you do that."

He hangs his hang and says, "Yeah... We're going out on Friday..."

I turn my head away from him and try to hold back my tears. "... So, I guess that means we're done."

"I thought we were nothing."

I turn back to him and clinch my fist. My sadness quickly turns to anger as I quickly realize what he is trying to do, and I am not going to be made out to be the bad guy! Not again!

"I never said that; don't you dare put words in my mouth!"

He turns around and glares at me. "But we weren't anything! I wasn't your boyfriend, right? All I was was a sex doll! A toy for you to use and throw away when you were done!"

My arms drop to my side and I get into his face. "Delirious, if I wanted you to be a sex doll, I would have never given you rewards, I would have never gotten you food or paid for shit for you, and I would have kicked you out of my apartment every night when I was done! Not to mention, I wouldn't have made sure you finished every time I did anything with you, or went at a speed you were comfortable with!"

"You didn't do that the first three times we did anything," he yells as he pushes me back.

My jaw hangs open and I shake my head as I take a step back. "I already told you I was sorry for all of that. I already told you that I was stupid for doing all of that, and I told you that if I could have gone back, I wouldn't have done any of that shit! I know I can't change the past now, but I have apologized for everything I've done and you said you forgave me for all of that! What; now that you're going to be with him, I'm nothing now?! Or do you only see me as a monster?!"

His eyes become much softer, as if he realized what he said, and he is now regretting it. "I didn't say-"

"But that's what you were implying!" I turn away from him and start walking back the way I came. "I should go. Goodbye Jonathan."

As I turn the corner, I hear Delirious start to walk after me. I pick up speed and go down another row to get out. When I do this, I hear Delirious call out my name. "Ryan! Ryan, please; I'm sorry!... Ryan?"

I try not to let my tears out as I speed walk down the aisle, wanting to get away. I don't want to talk to him right now. I don't want to be here right now.

Once I get out of the library, I just walk to the western building and go into the first floor bathroom. I then pull out my phone and send a text to my boss, asking if I could go to work today. The last thing I want to do is be alone. I'd much rather be at work right now.

After I send the text, I walk up to the sink, pull off my mask, and wash my face. Today has to be the second worse day of my life, and it's barely even starting. I don't see how this could get better in any way or if it's going to find a way to get worse.

The door to the bathroom opens as I dry off my face with a couple sheets of paper towels, so before I raise my head, I put my mask back on. When I look in the mirror, I grit my teeth. Evan is standing behind me, arms crossed and his back against one of the stalls.

I turn to face him, glaring at him as I cross my arms and lean against the sink.

"What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious," he asks in a cocky tone. "I'm here to tell you to leave my Delirious alone."

I click my tongue and say, "I don't know what you're talking about."

He pushes himself off the stall and starts walking to me. "Do you really think I'm stupid? I know that you made Delirious hook up with you. I know that you have been fucking him, and I'm here to tell you that that ends now. If you ever go near him again-"

"We already called it off," I interrupt, keeping my eyes locked on his to not show how upset I really am by this. The last thing I want to do is show how weak this has made me. "He's all yours."

Evan smirks as he comes closer. "Good; then I better not see you go anywhere near him again, got it."

I chuckle before I tell him, "Oh, I'm not the one you should be worried about, Vanoss."

He smirks at me and in that same cocky tone he had before, he says, "Well I don't think I have to worry about him staying with me."

I roll my eyes and say in a sarcastic tone, "Right, because you are so irresistible." I start to walk away from him, wanting the conversation to end there, but he grabs my arm and throws me back into the sink.

"Wrong! I know that I don't need to worry about Jon, because I know how to treat someone I care about!"

I get mad and push him away from me before I yell, "I treated him just fine!"

Evan then gets a twisted smile on his face and his stare starts to feel like he is drilling his way into my soul. "Right, because a good partner, that loves and cares for his lover, always fucks them in public just to humiliate the other." My eyes widen when he said this.

_How the hell did he-_

"That's right," he starts as he walks back up to me, getting in my face and taking my mask off of me. "I know that you two were the ones who were fucking in this damn bathroom." He then starts to chuckle as he continues, "You know, the school has been looking for the people who made that mess down here. I wonder what they would do if they found out that you were the reason behind it."

My eyes soften and I start laughing as I rip my mask out of his hands. "Are you really trying to blackmail me, Vanoss?" I slide my mask back on my face as I lean in close to him. "Well then, I guess I have to listen to you now. It's not like I could just as easily find dirt on you to get you to fuck off, right. You know, like how your last relationship ended, and what you did to him."

His eyes widen and he shows me a bit of fear. He, more than likely, remembers how shitty he treated his ex-boyfriend, and is wondering how I found out about what he did. "What- How-"

I smirk and start walking around him, keeping my eyes locked on his. "Before I hooked up with Delirious, I was dating someone, who came to me one night, crying about how his last relationship ended. Now, let's play a little guessing game. I'm thinking of a person, who's name starts with an E, and who was a total fuck boy." I then lean in close to his ear and I whisper all the bullshit that our ex told me. All the way down to the reason he was dumped.

"You son of a-"

I spin away from him, walking backwards towards the door, and I hold my hands up. "Hey, I know what I'm doing, and I can promise you that I'm not going to even try to get Delirious back. But just know that he will always have me in the back of his mind. After all," I lift my mask up a little, put two fingers to my lips, and give them a soft kiss. Putting my mask back down, I hold those two fingers up and spread them so that they are making a V. With a smirk under my mask, I finish my sentence by saying, "You never forget your first."

I then decide to piss him off even more by saying, "Don't believe me, call up our ex and ask him what happened the night you two broke up."

I see a fire light up in his eyes and he takes a step towards me. My smirk still on my face, I turn away and run out of the bathroom, running down the hall until I get to the hallway filled with the upper class lockers. When I'm sure that he isn't following me, I sigh and pull out my phone. I got a text from two people. One from Delirious and one from my boss.

Sighing again, I open the text from Delirious first.

**_Ohm, I'm sorry. Please talk to me. I didn't mean for all of that to come out like that. Just please talk to me._ **

I shake my head and delete the text. Then I open the text from my boss.

_**You're more than welcome to come in today. Just let me know when you would like to come in, and I can get your station set up.** _

I send him a text asking for me to come in in an hour, and then I put my phone back in my pocket. As I walk down the hall of lockers, I look over and see a certain locker that I remember very clearly. Shutting my eyes, I take a deep shaky breath, and think back to a year ago.

I dig around in my locker for an extra five minutes before I slam it shut, groaning. "God damn it, I forgot my notebook again!"

"God damn, Ohm," Tyler says as he pushes off his locker next to me. "How do you forget that thing every fucking day?!"

"Shut up. God, I don't remember which class it's in. I'm just going to go look for it."

"Alright, fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

I wave as I walk away from my locker and hide behind the corner, peeking out to make sure that he leaves. Thankfully, he does. I then pull out my phone and pretend to text as I wait for the hall to clear out. Once I think I'm good, I put my phone in my pocket and walk back out into the hall. Looking around, I notice that there's only one person in the hall, and he is still digging into his locker. With a smirk on my face, I walk over, and grab his ass.

He lets out a squeak before he turns around and pushes me. "Will you stop that?! Not while we're here!"

I chuckle, before I pin him to the locker next to him and kiss him. When I pull away, I run my hand along the side of his cheek and into his hair. "I just can't help myself. You're just too perfect. I can't keep my hands off of you."

He giggles before he pushes me away. "Whatever. You just want to take me home with you."

He turns back to his locker and actually starts taking his stuff out and putting it in his bag, while I rest against the locker next to him. "Now if that was true, I wouldn't be doing that here. I'd be trying to get your sexy ass in my car."

"You're step-dad's home?"

"Yup," I say, rolling my eyes at the thought of Rob being at the house. I then take off my mask before I say, "So where did you want to go today? Pizza and ice cream again, a movie, or did you want to try that new diner that just opened?"

He closes his locker and looks at me with a worried expression. "You don't mean the one near Evan's house, do you?"

I turn to face him completely and quickly put my mask into my bag before I put my hand around him, protectively, and say, "It is, but I doubt he'd go there. He was talking about recording after school with Delirious, Lui, Tyler, and Mini."

"I know, but I don't want to be near him right now. It's bad enough we have to hang out with him here."

I grab his hand and pull him close, siding my hand from his shoulder to the side of his face, running my fingers along his red cheeks and into his soft hair. "Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to let him treat you like that ever again, okay. I just want to take you somewhere new, that's all. I mean, we've been dating for two months. I want to take you somewhere nice that won't make it obvious that it's a date."

He sighs, "I know. I'm sorry."

I kiss his forehead and caress his cheek again. Bringing him close, I look into his beautiful baby blue eyes before I give him a sweet, loving kiss. When we pull away, I then take his hand and walk with him down the hall. He lays his head against my shoulder and says, "I love you, Ohmie."

I smile, and softly push my body against him as I say, "I love you too, Brycey."

When I open my eyes, I'm leaning up against the locker next to Bryce's old locker. He moved to Georgia at the end of last summer, a couple months after our break up, and it looks like no one got his locker this year. I feel tears wanting to come out as I think about those four months with him. Every day, I would meet him by this locker, and I would do so much with him. I tried to make him happy, and I tried to be there for him when he needed me. But that wasn't enough for him.

Anger quickly takes the place of all that sadness I had felt, and I punch his locker so hard that it ends up denting it. "It's been almost a year since that fucking break up, and I still can't get over it."

Tears start to roll down my cheeks, and I feel my heart shatter. I shake my head and push myself off of the locker and start walking out of the school. I can't let this eat me alive. I have to get over it. If I don't, I'll be stuck wasting my life away, trying to drown the pain I feel towards the two men I, at one point, loved more than my own life.

_This is why I didn't want to fall again. Everyone is an asshole, and love fucking sucks. I should have learned that after the first time._


	17. Bad Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Warning* This chapter contains smut.**

*Delirious' POV*

I pull up to Vano-Evan's house and put my car in park. We had just been on our date, and it was... It was fine. It could have been a lot better though.

The movie was fine, and he held my hand during it, but I just couldn't take my mind off of Ohm during it. He won't talk to me after what I said to him, and I don't blame him. I know that I went too far by bringing up the past that I already forgive him for. He's already shown me how sorry he is for what he did, and I shouldn't have brought it up.

As for the dinner, it was okay. Evan and I were talking and having some fun, but since he's such a big deal since he is the town's star hockey player, people kept coming up, wanting to talk to him. Not to mention, no one knew he was into guys. Some people didn't know we were on a date, and others just wanted to see if it was true. It kind of ruined the date for me.

Anyways, after I put the car in park, Evan turned to me and slid his hand onto my thigh. "I'm sorry again for all those people at the diner."

"It's fine. I shouldn't be surprised."

He turns me toward him with his other hand and he gives me a soft kiss, which I return. When he pulls away, he looks into my eyes and asks, "Do you want to come inside? My parents aren't home this weekend."

I automatically pick up on what he's hinting, and I agree. _Maybe this will finally get Ryan off of my mind._

I turn off my car's engine and we get out of the car. After locking it, I follow him as he leads me into his house, and the moment he closes and locks the door, he pushes me against the wall and kisses me. This takes me as a shock, but not because of how rough he is. Actually, despite pushing me against the wall, he's actually a lot softer than how Ohm is when he does this to me. Or, when he did this to me.

After kissing for a minute or so, he takes my hands and he leads me up to his bedroom. Once we're in there, he kisses me again, and he starts sliding off my clothes and his own. Soon we're completely naked, and we're laying on his bed.

He breaks our kiss and shoves his fingers into my mouth. Ohm had me do this before after he ran out of lube, so I start sucking and licking them, trying to get them as wet as I can. When he thinks we're good, he takes them out of my mouth and slides them in between my legs, slips them in me, moving them around and trying to starch me out. As he plays with my ass, he moves over and sits up. He leads my face over to his dick and he practically shoves it in my mouth. I start sucking and bobbing my head, twisting and licking every inch, which I can't help but notice is a bit bigger than Ohm's. However, unlike Ohm, Evan isn't trying to force my head down to take him whole. I let out a few moans as I suck him, however, they're mainly forced out. I can't believe I'm thinking this, but I kind of miss being forced to take it all and choking on it. Something I don't think Evan would do.

He has me suck him off for a while, and I make him a moaning mess, which in turn, makes him a bit sloppy when he's fingering me. Soon, he pulls his fingers out of me, and he pulls his dick out of my mouth before he has me turn around. I get onto my hands and knees, and he crawls onto the bed, puts himself in between my legs, and I feel him line himself up.

I bite my lip as soon as I feel pressure start to build up against me, and ready myself for him to ram himself into me, however, he doesn't. In he moves in, painfully slow, and once he's all the way in, he slowly starts to move in and out of me. I whimper, wanting more and wanting him to move faster. A little teasing is okay here and there, but dear God is this bad.

When he hears me whimper, he takes the hint and starts moving faster, however, he isn't really doing much for me. Despite the speed and how hard he is going, he isn't really trying to move around in me to try to hit any of the spots that I love. Hell, he isn't even reaching over to jerk me off. He's messing and digging his nails into my hips, telling me that he is loving this, but I don't see how when he isn't trying to get anything out of me as well. It feels like he's just using me like a- _oh dear god, what have I done?!_

I start faking my moans and try to move my body so that I could try to get him to hit maybe one of the spots that I love, however he has too tight of a hold on my hips. So, I give up and just take it until he finally cums inside me. Then, I sit up and watch him collapse on the bed next to me.

"I should probably get home," I say in a pretty dead voice as I get up and put my boxers on.

"What? No, come here. Why don't you spend the night?"

"I don't know-"

"Your parents shouldn't mind. After all, they did let you spend the night at Ohm's apartment all the time. Plus, they know me, and they love me. I'm positive they won't care if you spent the night."

I grit my teeth. To be honest, my parents already gave me permission to spend the night. They've known about my sexuality since I was in middle school, and they accepted that. They knew all about my crush on Vanoss, and they supported it. When I started spending the night at Ohm's, they were worried, however, they trusted me. So when they found out about me going on this date tonight, they told me they wouldn't wait up.

However, I'm not worried about my parents. I wanted to leave so I could try to talk to Ohm. I was hoping, since it's already so late, maybe I could get to actually see him and talk to him.

"Just come to bed, Delly."

I feel spiders crawl up my back when he calls me that, but I force a smile and just crawl into bed with him. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close to him. He doesn't even kiss me. All he does is press his forehead against mine and within a couple of minutes, he's fast asleep.

_Damn, I didn't even realize how much I would miss Ohm's "kissing my forehead after" thing. Now that I'm laying here after that, I really want to get that kiss that I'm use to getting after every time I have sex._

I try to slip out of bed, but his grip, even in his sleep, is far too tight around me. So, I try to fall asleep myself, listening to him breathing, and trying not to think of Ohm anymore. As long as Vanoss has me, I don't think there's a way for me to get to see him.

_Okay, maybe I just need to get use to this,_ I tell myself. _It did take me a while to get use to fucking Ohm; maybe I just need to learn to love this too. Maybe Vanoss just doesn't know how to treat a boyfriend, or maybe he just needs some time to get use to my body or something... Am I just coming up with excuses again?_

I shake my head. _No, this is just a new relationship. Hell, Vanoss hasn't even dated a guy before. We both just need to get use to the change in our relationship, and things will get better!_

_...I hope._


	18. Lies, Sex, and Regret

A month has past since Vanoss and I started dating, and things... They suck. I'm not going to lie, it sucks dating him. I thought since it was only our first date, whenever we went out people would back off and give us some space, but no! Everyone just has to talk to him every time we go out! We can barely hold a conversation in public!

Of course that's when we go out, which happens almost everyday! Now, I love getting taken out and all, but he always wants to go out and show me off it seems. At first, I was flattered, but I'm a simple guy. Just getting a pizza and watching a movie is perfectly fine with me.

And finally, the sex. Nothing has changed! He's only in it for himself; he never does anything for me. This is nothing like how I had imagined this relationship.

Currently, I'm spending another night with Vanoss for a date, and he decided he wanted to stay in tonight, which, I'm happy with. However, he also decided that he wanted to watch the game, again. So I'm just sitting next to him, bored out of my mind, as he watches the baseball game or football or what the fuck ever is. I only liked watching his hockey games because of him, but sports are boring to me.

So boring in fact, that I end up falling asleep against his shoulder before the end of the game. When I wake up, I'm laying on the couch, and I'm completely alone. The TV is still on, but the game is over and Vanoss went upstairs, I'm guessing.

I turn the TV off and walk upstairs, hanging towards Vanoss' room, but stop when I hear something. It sounds like laughing and it coming from the first door at the top of the stairs, which is his office. I make my way up the stairs, careful not to make any noise, and I open the door a little, just enough so I can hear and see everything that's happening in the room. In the room, I see Evan messing with something under his desk, and there's a call going on on his computer. I remember he said something about his headset breaking last week, and I guess he still hasn't replaced them.

"I can't believe how horny Delirious fucking is," I hear Marcel laughs.

"He's the same as any slut that hooks up with him, man," Tyler say, slamming his hand on his desk. "And that's unfair. How the fuck do you keep getting all these chicks and guys that bend over whenever you want them too?"

"I'm just that good, what can I say," Vanoss says as he stands up and sits down in his chair, leaning back and kicking his feet onto the desk. "Though, I have to say, Delirious is the best one I've gotten with. His mouth is fucking amazing."

"Your parents still haven't figured out that he gave you a blowjob while you guys were having dinner with them, right," I hear Anthony ask.

"Fuck no, you guys act like they would let him back in this house if they did."

I feel my heart beat harder and my blood start to turn cold. Those are my friends, and they're talking about me as if I'm a random slut. And to make matters worse, they're lying about me. I would never have sex with Vanoss while neither of our parents were home, and there are all of my friends, laughing about something that I would never do.

Tears begin to fall as I continue to listen in, hearing Vanoss tell them more and more lies about all the sex we have. He tells them about all these positions he's had me in, how I scream his name when he fucks me, how I beg for his dick whenever we're alone. It's all lies, but since I can't prove that these are lies and everyone will always believe Vanoss over me, I already know what's going to happen.

Whenever Vanoss broke up with a girl in the past, they became a target of bullying until they moved away. Or at least, if they broke up with him. He'd play victim every time, coming to school crying over them, and playing poorly at each game he was in, online and off. The hockey team became the town's biggest deal ever since Vanoss start playing, so obviously people didn't like seeing him have an off day, so the girls were blamed.

For the longest time, I thought exactly what everyone else in town thought, but now I see what really happened, and I was stuck in this relationship until he finally decided he was done with me. Worse part, the only person that I know could help me won't even talk to me.

Ohm started working for the school again the same week Vanoss and I started dating, and he makes at point to not play with me anymore. Every time he records, it's with everyone else in the group, expect Vanoss and myself, or he will play with random people on Twitch. I've tried getting Cartoonz to talk to him for me, but Ohm always tells him that he doesn't want to even talk about me. I've tried going to see him, but Vanoss always tries to keep be under his arm whenever he can. It's hard enough to hang out with my other friends without him trying to tag along.

Anyways, after listening to his lies for possibly five minutes, I snap and quickly go downstairs and run out the front door. I then sit on the top step to his porch and pull out my phone, calling the only friend I truly have left.

"Dude, it's like, 11 at night," Luke says the moment he answers my call. "Shouldn't you be in bed with Evan." I finally allow myself to cry out loud, and I gasp for air as I try to talk. "Whoa; Jon, what's wrong?"

"L-Luke," I finally say in between my sobs. "I-I j-just heard V-Vanoss telling everyone a bunch of bullshit! He was telling them I was doing all of these sexual things to him all night, when I really fell asleep watching a fucking baseball game with him!"

"He what?!"

"He was saying everything like it was no big deal! I don't think this was his first time saying all of this before either. I think he has been lying about what happened with all of his ex-girlfriends, and he may have been doing this same thing to all of them."

"Oh my god; that fucking asshole!"

"Luke, I made a mistake. I hate this! I hate being with Vanoss! He's a fucking asshole! He isn't sweet, or caring, or makes me feel special... He isn't..."

"He isn't Ohm," He finishes for me.

I start wiping my tears away as I continue. "I shouldn't have ended things with him. I shouldn't have cared so much about how everything started. I know he was wrong, but he apologized for it! He cried while he did it, and he made me feel safe with him! ... He made me feel like I was loved." Luke stays silent as I try to calm myself down, and think about everything that I threw away. "I actually had a good thing with Ohm, even if it started off so wrong. He treated me better than Vanoss is; and now, I screwed everything up."

I hear him sigh before he says, "... Jonathan, I need to tell you something... I'm the reason why Vanoss asked you out in the first place."

"What?"

"When I found out that you were hooking up with Ohm, I was pissed. You know I told him that I saw you guys kissing, right? Well, after you and I had that stupid fight, I went back to Vanoss' house."

***

*Cartoonz's POV*

The moment Evan opens the door, I blast into his house, still fuming with anger. "Oh please, come in," he says, sarcastically. When he shuts the door, I just start pacing from one side of the room to the other. "So, I take it that I was right and there is something going on between them."

"Oh, you'll fucking love what they fucking told me!" I stop and face him, glaring out of the corner of my eye at nothing, but imagining the face of my once best friend. "Ryan and Jon have been fucking each other since the beginning of the year."

"I fucking knew it," he says as he sits down on his couch. "There's no way Delirious would just distance himself from me for no reason."

"Oh, but I haven't told you the best part." He and I look at each other, my glare making him more interested in what I have to say. "Ryan has been blackmailing Jonathan."

"Blackmailing? With what?"

"I'm not sure of that. They refuse to tell me. However, Jonathan told me that Ryan has been blackmailing him to get him to sleep with him. Ryan has been raping him this whole time!"

He gasps and stand up. "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"I wish I was," I say as I start chuckling. "And that's not even the best part! Jonathan has now made himself believe that Ryan is doing all of this to him because he loves him. He's even convinced himself that he loves Ryan."

Evan starts laughing as he sits back down. "Oh my god, this sounds like its all part of some fan-fiction made up by one of our fangirls."

"Well, this story isn't over yet. Tomorrow, I'm going back over to that apartment, and I'm going to talk to Ryan, without Jonathan there to stop me from beating the shit out of him."

***The Next Day***

When I walk out of Ohm's apartment building, I let out a sigh and just speed walk to my car. I need to get home and try to get a hold of Delirious. I need to apologize for what I said, and I need to warn him. However, the moment I get to my car, I hear someone walk up behind me.

"What's the rush," I hear Vanoss say as I was about to open my car door.

I sigh and turn around, seeing him with a twisted smirk on his face. "What are you doing here? I thought I was going to meet you at your house."

"I just couldn't wait to hear more about what happened. So, what did you learn?"

I look away, not wanting him to learn about anything that I heard up there. The only reason I told Vanoss anything before was because I was hurt by not only my crush, but my best friend. However, right now the only thing I want is for them both to be happy, which they will be when they talk this whole thing out.

"Hello?! Earth to Luke!" I snap back to reality and look back to Vanoss. "What did Ohm tell you?"

"N-nothing."

"Don't you lie to me."

"Look, he just told me the same thing I told you yesterday."

He crosses his arms and leans against my car. "I highly doubt that he didn't tell you a single new piece of info about them. Now don't hold anything back." He then smirks at me. "Unless, you want me to talk to the police about what Ohm did to Delirious." I look back to him in shock. "You do know that there's still time to file a police report against Ohm, right? He can still go to jail for what he did to Delirious, and who do you think they'll believe turned him in?"

I feel the air and my soul get ripped out of my body as I just stare at Vanoss. I try to think of a way out of this, but there's only one thing that comes to my mind, and I hate it. Hanging my head, i shut my eyes, and say, "Okay. I'll tell you what he said."

I hear Vanoss start to laugh, and I feel like I just sold my soul to the devil. Despite my better judgment, I tell him everything Ohm told me, causing him to start laughing again. "Oh, so little Ohmie and Delly had a fight yesterday? That's perfect for me."

"What are you going to do?"

"Simple really, I'm going to ask him out."

"What?"

"It's as you said, Delirious believes that he's in love with Ohm. How depressed do you think he is right now? I'm sure he's so upset that if his old crush came up to him and asked him out in the most romantic way he could think of, I'm sure he'd say yes without a second of hesitation."

He then walks behind me as I just stare straight ahead, all the blood drained from my face, as I try to process what's going on. "Of course, I'm going to have to get Ohm to back off. I can't have him trying to talk to my little Delly after he becomes mine. Maybe I could use that restroom story against him. After all, he's been working so hard to keep up with school, I'd doubt he'd risk getting kicked out of school just for a second to talk to Delirious."

I feel his hand then slide onto my shoulder, and I suddenly feel like I'm going to throw up. "I think it's time for you to go home, Luke. Let me worry about these two. Oh, and why don't you do me a favor and not talk to Delirious until school on Monday. I don't want him to get too happy before I make my move. I hope you understand. If not, just remember what I can do, and who the police in this town will believe."

***

*Delirious' POV*

"Cartoonz?"

"I'm so sorry, Delirious! I never meant for this to happen! I didn't even want him to go out with you! I use to be in that group of guys that he was talking all that to! I told him I didn't want to hear about anything that he did with you! I never realized that all of them were lies! At least, not until one of his exes came to me and told me that they were still a virgin."

I just hold my hand to my mouth as I try to fight back my tears. My best friend was blackmailed by my current boyfriend to tell him shit that could get Ohm in trouble. This is all too much for me to process.

"I'm so sorry that you're now stuck in this fucking relationship with this asshole, Delirious! You deserve so much better than him, and because of my petty ass, you're now stuck in this fucking relationship."

"... Maybe not," I say as a light bulb goes off. "Cartoonz, do you remember all of the chicks that Vanoss hooked up with?"

"Yeah, or at least I remember some of them."

"Well, do you remember something about all of them that they had in common?"

"... Not really. What were you thinking?"

"They wanted to show off their relationship with Vanoss. They always would do things with him and try to go out in public. That's how everyone knew they were dating. But, there was that one girl that never did that, and look at her now."

When Cartoonz realizes what I'm saying at, I hear him start to laugh on the other end of the phone.

*Vanoss' POV*

When I end the call with the group, I pop my back and decide to try to wake Delirious up and see if I can get him in the mood for the night. As fun as it is making up stories, nothing beats getting the actually thing.

When I walk out of my office, I look downstairs and notice that the TV is off and that there's no one on the couch. Figuring that he had just woken up while I was in the call, I walk to my bedroom and look inside, only to see that he isn't there either. I look into every room in the house and begin to worry when I don't see him anywhere.

_The call didn't go on for that long, did it?! He didn't leave, did he?! I swear, if **he** has something to do with this-_ My thoughts then get interrupted when I hear the front door open.

When I turn around, I see Delirious walk in, and he is looking down at the ground. "Where the hell did you go," I yell at him.

"I was just talking to Cartoonz. We decided that I was going to go hang out with him tomorrow," he answers shyly.

"Why the fuck were you talking to him so late, and why did you decide you were going to do that without talking to me first?!"

"I heard you talking to someone in your office, so I thought I'd give you some privacy."

My eyes widen when he says that. "What did you hear?"

"Just some murmurs. I wasn't trying to listen in on whatever you were saying. I just heard talking behind the door, and thought you were doing a late night session while I was asleep."

I sigh in relief and walk over to him. "Oh, okay."

"Besides, you may be my boyfriend, but I'm going to hang out with my best friend whenever I want to."

I blink, confused by Delirious' tone. He's never talked to me this way before, but I quickly snap out of it. "Alright, fine. Just let me know next time you want to hang out with someone. I don't want to have plans for us, only to have you cancel because you decided to wanted to hang out with Cartoonz without telling me." He just shrugs and murmurs a fine, which I decide to accept this time. "Now, since you're done with your call," I then walk over and wrap my arm around his shoulders and pull him close. I start kissing his jawline all the way down to his neck, and I start to slide my other hand from his chest down his body.

He pushes my hands off of him and walks over to the couch. "I'm not in the mood tonight."

I raise an eyebrow. "Where are you going?"

He sits on the couch and pops his back. "Cartoonz and I were planning on hanging out early tomorrow, and I don't want to wake you up, so I'm going to just sleep down here."

"I really don't mind you at least sleeping in bed with me."

"Thanks Ev, but I'm fine just sleeping down here."

Confused, I continue to try to talk him into going to bed with me, but he stands his ground, saying that he'd rather sleep on the couch. After about ten minutes, I finally give up and go to bed alone.

_I fucking hate it when they don't stay where they belong._

*Delirious' POV*

When Vanoss finally goes upstairs, I can't help but smile to myself. I could tell that he was annoyed that I didn't want to go to bed with him. Starting tomorrow, I'm going to make it a point to hang around everyone else much more than with Vanoss. He's made it clear that he wants me to be next to him at all times, and the idea of me running off is torture for him.

However, he can't stop me from being with my friends and family. If he did, it could get out and his name will be dragged through the mud with the idea of him being abusive and controlling. So, now is the start of a long plan. To get him to leave me for no longer doing as he says, or to get me far from him until everyone believes that we're no longer a couple. That way, when I leave him, people will believe he's just a jealous ex. Something that has only happened once before, but if Kristen was able to do it, I'm sure I can do the same.


	19. I'll Do Anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Warning* This chapter contains smut**

*Ohm's POV*

"Wow, I never realized how much shit I actually had," I say as I close the last box filled with my stuff.

It's now the end of June, and things have been pretty boring for me. After what happened with Delirious, I pretty much stopped talking to him, and threw myself into YouTube and my work at the computer shop. I hardly got any sleep, but it was worth it. I now have more than enough money saved up now for me to be able to move to a bigger apartment, and I got the perfect place. It's a couple blocks down the road, closer to my work, and it allows pets!

I sigh as I fall back onto my bed, wanting to pass out after all of this, but my eyes shot open when I get a text from an unknown number.

**_Hey Ryan. How've you been?_ **

Confused, I'm about to text the person back, asking who is texting me, but stop when I hear a knock at my door. "Why the hell am I so popular all of a sudden," I ask as I get out of bed and walk over to the door.

I open it and am just about to greet whoever's here, but freeze when I see Delirious in front of me. I blink a couple times, making sure that I'm not seeing things, and to my surprise, I'm not. As I said before, I haven't talked to him since he started dating Vanoss, so this isn't something I could have expected.

"Hey, Ohm," he says as he rubs his arm and looks down to the floor.

"Hey Delirious," I say as I lean against the doorframe. "How've you been?"

"I've... I've been better."

I raise an eyebrow. "How are things with Vanoss?"

"Things are... alright. Just, nothing like I had expected." I hear my phone vibrate on my nightstand a couple times, but I ignore it. Delirious starts playing with the strap of his mask, which he has in his hands, as he continues. "Ohm, I just- I need to apologize for everything that I said to you. I was just upset about what had happened the week before. I really loved you, and it hurt when you said you didn't want to be in a relationship yet."

I look down and sigh, "I don't think I can forgive you for what you said. You may not have been wrong, but, like I said before, you forgave me for what I did, and then you threw it in my face and tried to make me the bad guy. That hurt me more than you could ever know, Delirious."

He looks away, "I'm so sorry for everything that I said, and if you don't want to forgive me yet, that's fine." He then turns back to me, "But can we try again? I don't want to lose you. I miss you, Ohm. I miss talking to you, and playing with you."

I sigh and push myself off of the doorframe. Even though I'm still upset by what happened, I can't deny, that I miss him too. I miss him in so many ways, but I don't know how I can get over what he did to me. But I can try.

"Yeah, we can try again. I don't know when I'll ever be able to move pass what happened, but the least I can do is try."

He smiles at me and wraps his arms around my neck, giving me a hug. Slowly, I wrap my arms around his waist and give him a hug back. Then, when I try to pull away, he tightens his hold on my neck, and drags me down to him. Next thing I know, his lips are pressed up against mine.

I grab his arms and pry them off of me, before I push him off of me. "Delirious, what the fuck," I yell as I take a step back.

He smirks at me, his eyes clouded with lust, and he stares straight into my eyes. "Oh no," he says in a monotone voice. "You're right. Here I have a boyfriend, who's going away for college in two hours, and I just kissed another man. I hope no one tells him." He then takes a step closer to me and whispers in a very seductive tone, "I'd do anything to keep this a secret."

*Third Person*

Ohm just stares at Delirious in shock. _Did... did I just hear him say what I think he just said? Those eyes, I've never seen him look at me with so much- What the fuck has Vanoss been doing to him?_

Ohm blinks and, without saying a word, he grabs Delirious by his throat and drags him into the apartment. Before Delirious could react, he gets thrown into the wall, Ohm's hand still over his throat, which cuts off his airway, making him gasp for air. Ohm then slams the door shut and locks it before he turns to Delirious, walking up to him until their noses are just half an inch away from each other.

He then chuckles before he says, "You dirty little slut. You left me, and now you want to come back for some fun? How has Vanoss been treating you to make you do this?"

He takes his hand off of Delirious' neck, causing him to gasp, trying to get as much air in his lungs as he could before he says, "He was horrible. Nothing like how I was expecting."

"Oh yeah? And now you think you can just come here and try to get me to take you back as my plaything?"

"I think we both know that no matter what, we're going to get back together," he says as he tries to slide his arms around Ohm's neck again. However, Ohm quickly grabs Delirious' arms and pin them about his head, slamming them and his body into the wall.

"What make you think that," he asks, staring into Delirious' eyes.

"If you didn't want to do anything with me, you would have slammed the door in my face, not dragged me in here."

This causes Ohm to chuckle before he says, "What an attitude you've gotten. It looks like you've been a bit rebellious since you went with him." He then smirks and whispers, "I think you need to get a little punishment before we do anything for that."

Before Delirious could reply, Ohm roughly presses his lips onto Delirious', and forces his tongue into his mouth. He lets go of Delirious' arms, and they wrap around Ohm's neck, while Ohm's hands travel down Delirious' body. Once his hands are on his hips, they break their kiss, and Ohm pulls Delirious' pant down, taking his boxers with them. He then makes him turn around, shoving his face into the wall, and he makes him stick his ass out.

He then chuckles before he smacks his ass, hard, making Delirious yelp in pain. "How many smacks do you think you should get after all of this bullshit you pulled? You're attitude alone," he says as he slaps the other cheek. "I think twenty would be a good start." He slaps his ass again, making Delirious hiss. "But leaving me and saying all of those things, I don't know. I think we would be doing this all day."

He continues to smack Delirious' ass for much longer than they would like. By the end, his ass is a bright red, and just the air hitting it stings. Ohm smiles at his work before he grabs Delirious by his neck and spins him around, pushing him against the wall. He then kisses him before he starts teasing him.

"So, did you miss having me," he asked as he runs his fingers along Delirious' hard dick. He bites his lip and nods as he watches Ohm's hand. This makes Ohm slap him across the face, before he roughly grabs it and making him look at him. "Unless I'm choking you, you speak when I talk to you. I don't know what Vanoss let you get away with, but you know how I run this shit."

He nods and says, "I'm sorry Ohmie."

Ohm grins and says, "Good boy. Now, I want to hear you beg. How badly did you miss having me? How badly do you want my dick?"

Delirious' face then starts to turn red as he says, "I missed you so much, Ohmie. Vanoss is nothing like you. He couldn't even make me cum the whole time he was dating me." Ohm has to fight to keep himself from laughing when he hears that.

"How badly do you want my dick?"

"I don't want it, Ohmie. I need it! I need you so badly; I can't take it! I feel like I'm going insane without it!"

This reaction makes Ohm chuckle before he takes a step back and starts to take off his belt. He keeps his eyes locked on Delirious, who is biting his lip as he watches Ohm slide his pants off. Delirious couldn't help but lick his lips when Ohm then slides his boxers off, and his hard cock pops out, practically pointing at him. He was about to fall to his knees, when Ohm steps closer and wraps a hand around his throat. He then watches as Ohm moves their shirts out of the way and pulls his waist towards him. He then takes Delirious in his hand and starts stroking him a little, before he slides his own cock against his dick, wrapping his hand around them both, and he starts stroking them both.

Delirious rolls his head back and moans loudly before Ohm tightens his hold on his neck, and starts moving his hand faster. It doesn't take him long before he becomes bored by this though; so he lets go of them and he pulls Delirious close, roughly shoving his tongue into his mouth. As they kiss, Ohm turns them around so that Delirious is closer to the bed, and he leads them to it, only breaking their kiss so that they can rip off their shirts.

When Ohm has Delirious close to the bed, he pushes him onto it. He then grabs a box labeled **"Shit from the nightstand"** and pulls out the almost empty bottle of lube and pour some onto his fingers. He crawls onto the bed and pulls Delirious close to him again, spreading his legs and he kisses him as he pushes him fingers in. He starts moving them around in him, making him moan into the kiss.

The moment he thinks that Delirious is ready, he pulls his fingers out and grabs the bottle. He breaks their kiss and puts himself in between his legs. Popping the top, he puts more lube in his hand and rubs it on his dick, before he leans over and slowly pushes his head into Delirious.

Delirious' head rolls back and he moans loudly as his hands slide up Ohm's arms and grip into his shoulders. Once he's all the way in, he moves in and out of him a couple times, before he pulls Delirious' legs up, and he quickly picks up his speed and goes harder with each thrust.

"Oh fuck," Ohm moans as he moves his hands so that they're around Delirious' neck. "Fucking hell, Delly~! God, I almost forgot how amazing your ass was~!"

Delirious' eyes practically roll to the back of his head as he gasps for air. He starts feeling a kind of high from the mixture of pleasure and a lack of air, and he starts seeing stars. If he could, he would want to keep this experience going for the rest of his life. However, not wanting his plaything's life to end right there and then, Ohm takes his hands off of his neck.

As Delirious gasps for air in between his moans, Ohm leans down and starts nibbling and sucking on his neck, making him moan even more. Delirious digs his nails into Ohm's back and arches his back. As much as Ohm wants to, he does his best not to leave a mark on Delirious' neck.

When he pulls away from Delirious' neck, he also pulls out of him, and he gets him onto his hands and knees. He then slips back into him and quickly starts pounding into him as soon as he starts. Sweat start dripping down both of their foreheads as Ohm reaches under Delirious and starts pumping him. Delirious tries to keep himself up, but soon his upper body gives in, causing him to bury his face into the blanket.

Soon they both feel themselves come closer and closer to the edge, and they both want cum. Ohm is closer, however, he forces himself to hold back until he can make Delirious cum first, like he always does. He starts pounding into him as hard and as fast as he can, and he starts jerking him off much faster as well. Delirious bites into the blanket as screams. His body starts to twitch, his grip on the blanket tightens, however, he tries to hold on as much as he can.

Soon however, it becomes too much for him, and he releases all over the bed, his stomach, and Ohm's hand. Seconds after feeling Delirious' cum hit his hand, Ohm lets out a silent sigh, and he releases into him. Once they're both done, Ohm pulls out of him and lays on his back next to Delirious, and Delirious curls up next to him, resting his head on Ohm's chest.

*Ohm's POV*

Delirious and I lay in that bed for several minutes, panting like dogs as we try to catch our breaths. Three months was far too long for us, and our bodies are showing it. It only sucks that we have to hide our relationship again. As much fun as it is, I want to take him out, show him off, and let the world know that he's mine... But he's not. He's with Vanoss.

"Hey Ohm, I need to tell you something," Delirious says as soon as he catches his breath.

"What," I ask, bringing him closer to me.

"I lied."

I look down at him, "What do you mean?"

"Vanoss and I broke up this morning. I'm not dating him anymore."

I stare at him, shocked by his words, before I say, "Delirious, why are you trying to lie to me right now? You know I hate it when you lie."

He sits up and looks into my eyes. "I'm not lying! I mean, I was before, but I'm not now. We broke up a few minutes before I came here. Ask Cartoonz! He knew I was going to end things today and he was just getting there after I left."

I decide to call his bluff by reaching over and grabbing my phone off of the nightstand. There, on my lock screen, I see a couple texts from Cartoonz. I quickly unlock it and read the text.

**_Dude, Delirious is on his way over! He just broke up with Vanoss a few minutes ago!_ **

**_I would have texted sooner, but Evan is pissed off. He's still here, he might miss his flight, but he's pissed at you. He thinks you're the reason Delirious broke up with him._ **

**_Heads up, because I'm pretty sure Delirious' plan may have works since you're not texting back, but, don't go to that 50's style diner. The guys and I are taking Vanoss there to cool off._ **

My jaw drops after I read them. Hell, I have to read over them again, just to make sure I read them correctly. Then, I look over at Delirious and say, "You fucking lied to me, just to get me to fuck you."

He looks at me with puppy-dog eyes. "I missed you that much."

"You know I hate lying, Delirious," I say before I grab his ear and bring him closer to me. "Lairs need to be punished."

I see him bite his lip and hum before says, "I know, Ohmie."

I chuckle, before I push him onto his back and I attack his neck again. This time, however, I make sure to leave a big, dark, purple mark right on the side of his neck. He moans as I do this, but I'm not done yet. I then hover over him and smirk before I say, "Yeah, this is going to have to wait."

He looks up at me, sadden by my words. "What?"

I let him go, get out of bed, and walk over to my boxers, sliding them on. When I turn back and see him, still in bed. I then smile and say, "Well don't just sit there. Get out of bed. I'm taking you out."

"W-What?"

"There's a diner not too far from where I'm moving to, and I want to take you to eat there before I bring you back and fuck your brains out."

I see the biggest smile come to his face, and he moves like a damn raccoon to grab all of his clothes and throw them on. Once I'm dressed, we walk out of my apartment, and start walking down the hall, before I stop.

He turns around and asks, "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, this," I say before I take his hand in mine. "I want us to walk out of here, like this." I can see his face turn bring red behind his mask. "I want everyone to know that you're mine."

He chuckles, "Well that's prefect. If my plan worked out right, I'm sure people will believe that Vanoss and I broke up months ago."

"Wait what?"

"I haven't been out with Vanoss since April. However, everyone has seen me out with Lui, Tyler, Cartoonz, and Mini."

I start laughing when he tells me this. Vanoss always loved to make his relationships well known throughout town, so when he goes more than a week without going out with a girl or guy, people just assume they broke up. And my little Delly made that work for him.

I then kiss his hand before I pull him in close and give him a long kiss on the lips. Once I pull away, I stare straight into his eyes and say the words I've wanted to say for so long.

"I love you, Delirious."

He shies away, but looks back into my eyes before says the five words I've been wanting to hear him say again since the day I fucked up my first chance with the new love of my life.

"I love you too, Ohmie."


	20. He's Crazy

*Vanoss' POV*

I stab my burger with my knife as soon as the waitress walks away turn away. "Dude, you're like a fucking psychotic kid," Tyler says as he gives me the side-eye. "Stop acting like a little bitch and eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"... Can I ask something," Mini asks as he takes a bite of one of his fries. I look over and nod. "When did you and Delirious break up again?"

I groan, "I already told you guys. He dumped me this morning."

"That doesn't really make sense," Cartoonz says.

"What does that mean," I ask, glaring at him.

"Well, you guys didn't really act like you were dating. Hell, he and I talk all the time, and he hasn't talked about you since April."

"What do you mean?! We were dating for months!"

"Dude," Tyler chimes in. "Mini and I hung out with him a lot after school, and he never really talked about you. Hell, I haven't even seen you guys around town, and you always show off when you date someone."

"I've been trying to get him to go out with me, but he always went and hung out with you guys! But we were still dating!"

"I've been trying to get him to go out with me, but he always went and hung out with you guys! But we were still dating!"

"Are you sure," Mini asks. "You're not just saying you were like with Kristen, right?"

"I swear on my fucking life, we were dating! And I was fucking dating Kristen!"

"She's a fucking lesbian, man! She's engaged to Michelle!"

"I went out with her for a month!" They ignore me and just continue eating. Annoyed, I just start playing with my food and allow my anger to flow through my body. Even if they don't believe me, I know for a fact that I was dating Jon. He just fucking dumped me this morning, out of nowhere, and now, I don't fucking know where he is or what he's doing. But I bet Ohm had something to do with this bullshit.

The front door rings as someone comes into the restaurant, and I look up to see if it's anyone in my group. Well, I wasn't wrong, but I definitely did not want to see them walk in here. Especially since they're fucking holding hands.

"What the hell," I yell.

Everyone at my table then turn around and their jaws drop as they see Ohm and Delirious walk in. "No way," Mini says. "When the hell did they start dating?"

"This could be a first date," Tyler guesses. "Shit, I guess Ohm isn't asexual."

"I fucking knew he had something to do with this shit," I growl as I stand up and storm over to them. The guys try to stop me, but I just push them all off of me and I yell, "What the fuck did I tell you, Werker?!"

Ohm looks over as I get close to them, and he pushes Delirious behind him. I then go to punch him, but he catches my hand and pushes me back. "What the hell are you doing, Evan?!"

"What the hell am I doing?! What are you doing with my fucking boyfriend?!"

"He's not your boyfriend; he's mine," he tells me with a smirk pointing out from under his mask. "He told me you guys broke up months ago, so I decided to take my chances with him."

"Months ago?! We just broke up this morning!"

"What are you talking about, Vanoss," Delirious says, popping out from behind Ohm. "We haven't gone on a date since April. We broke up a long time ago."

"Jonathan, we didn't break up until this morning! Why are you lying?!"

"I'm not lying; we broke up months ago!"

"No we didn't!" I turn my attention back to Ohm and I get into his face. "What the fuck did you do to him?! I told you to stay away from him! What did you tell him to make him do this shit?!"

"I haven't done anything. We were just hanging out a couple hours ago, fooling around, and I decided to take him out."

"Fooling around... Fooling around! Are you fucking kidding me?!"

I'm about to jump on him, but am forced to stop when someone tackles me to the ground. A couple of arms then grab me and I'm being dragged away as the first person gets off of me. I continue to yell and curse them out as I'm taken outside and thrown into Tyler's car. _I swear to god, I'm going to kill that masked fuck!_

*Ohm's POV*

"I guess telling you where we were taking him was a bad idea," Luke says after Tyler and Mini drag Vanoss out of the restaurant. "You're lucky we were here, or things would have gotten ugly."

I laugh, "Come on; after the bullshit he put you guys through, Delirious told me about it all on the ride here, I think this was very well deserved. I mean, look around, people are still gossiping about how crazy he just went. How much do you want to bet that his reputation as the star hockey player, romantic, good boy, was just destroyed. Meanwhile, his new rep of being a psychotic, possessive ex is just being born."

He then laughs and says, "Whatever you say, man... Are you two really on a date right now?"

"Yup," I answer as I take Jon's hand and bring it up to my lips, giving it a sweet kiss.

He pats me on the back and says, "Happy to see you guys back together." He then leans in close and whispers, "If you hurt him again, I will not hold back this time. I will beat you until you are knocked out and cut you into tiny pieces in front of a mirror, so you can see and feel yourself slowly dying."

I gulp and chuckle, feeling sweat beat down my face. "Hey, don't worry, man. I would never hurt him again."

Delirious glares at Luke and growls, "Fuck off, Mr. Toonz."

Luke pats my shoulder and starts to walk away. "Have fun you two. Oh, and Mr. Delirious, you might want to pick up a scarf or buy your own make up to cover up that hickey."

I turn to Delirious and see him put his hand over the hickey I left, and he turns away, his cheeks turning a bright red that I'm barely able to see behind his mask. Smiling, I brush his hand away from his neck, lift his mask up, and I give him a soft, loving kiss. I then bring it back down as I look into his eyes and caress his cheek. "I think it looks cute on you. Don't worry about covering it."

He laughs and pushes me off of him before he walks over to the counter with me following behind. We then both sit down and put in our orders with the waitress. When she walks away, Delirious turns to me.

"Did you only want to take me here to rub it in Vanoss' face that you have me?"

"No, that was only one of the reasons. The other is because, well, I think I'm finally ready to take that step and make you my boyfriend." I smile to myself before I continue, "My life is starting to get put back together. I'm moving to a bigger apartment, I'm able to work part time at the shop, I'm able to stream on twitch and upload on YouTube every day, and that's not even the best part." I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, so I pull it out and look at the screen, seeing that I have another text from that unknown number. "I actually started talking to my parents again."

"You did!"

I open my phone and look at the message the number left.

**_I really wanted to talk to you, so, when you have the time, please get back to me..._ **

I raise an eyebrow at the text, but just shut off my phone and put it back in my pocket. "Yeah. My dad messaged me on Facebook about a month back, asking to meet up with me, so we met at that pizza shop Chilled works at. He then told me he was really sorry about kicking me out, and he begged me to let him back in my life. My mom, well, she came by my apartment about a week and a half ago. Someone told her where I live and one of my neighbors let her in. I swear, the people there will let anyone in, and it's annoying. One day, they're going let someone in and that person is going to break into one of the apartments."

"Ohmie," Delirious says in an annoyed tone.

"Right, sorry. Anyways, she came by and started crying. She kept telling me she was sorry she didn't stand up for me more when her now ex threw me out. She even offered to let me move back with her, but I turned her down." The waitress then comes back with our drinks, and I take a quick sip before I finish. "I've already done so much for myself, I don't really see a point in moving back in with my parents."

"Well, it's good that they're at least trying to get back into your life."

"Definitely... Hey, Delly, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, anything."

"Well, I know that you just broke up with Vanoss, and you and I just got back together and all... Hell, this is technically our first date... But, I wanted to know, would you... Will you move into my new apartment with me?"

He swings his chair around and faces me completely. "What?"

I turn mine to face him. "I mean, when you were just my plaything, you spent most of the time at my place anyways. Hell, you spent almost every night with me after the first time you asked. So, I was thinking, now that you're actually my boyfriend, why don't you move in with me?"

He jumps out of his seat, lifts both of our masks up, and he quickly presses his lips against mine, wrapping his arms around my neck. I smile before I wrap my arms around him and kiss him back. When he pulls away, we both quickly fix our masks, and he says, "I would love to, Ohmie!"

I jump out of my seat and pull him into a tight hug until the waitress comes back with our food. We then both sit back in our seats and talk as we eat together. The entire time we were there, I made sure to keep my hand intertwined with his.

In a couple days, I'm going to be taking everything I own and moving it to an apartment. A couple days after that, I'm going to be moving my little plaything, my boyfriend, in with me. Though I never thought in a million years that I would have ever hurt him the way I did, I'm happy that he forgave me for all of that. I'm happy to have my life together again. And I'm happy I'm going to move in with him. Hopefully, I'll soon be able to call him something else, but that will have to wait until we're more ready. Until then, I'm just happy to have my little plaything back.

**The End**


End file.
